Behavior Buddy
by kikkie
Summary: Adrien is 18 and causing problems for everyone! Fighting, drinking, partying, he's a mess! Now at his last wits, Gabriel has decided to leave his son to an old friend after his leg broke: Marinette. But what the man did not realize, is that he left Adrien with something possibly worse than his own son... Rated M! Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Kikkie: Summary! Adrien is out of control! Now a menace to his school, and also his father's nerves. Gabriel has no choice but to give him over to the only person that might have a high chance of saving Adrien from a lifetime of stupid decisions: Marinette. Only, Marinette's methods of fixing someone can be...unusual. Let's just say that Adrien isn't the only one who changed. Read and find out!

Rated M for mature viewing. Lemons, cursing, possible fighting, drinking, some form of torture and a romantic story better than Twilight.

* * *

"He's so hot!"

A tall girl shouted as she watches the blonde male quickly side sweep a blow from a much larger male. A large group of girls crowds the left side of a large school gymnasium. Gathering together as they cheered on the man of their dreams who was currently fighting a fellow classmate.

The handsome young man was Adrien Agreste, no older than 18, now more charming and robust! The young male now stood at 6 feet 2 inches, long blonde hair, muscular figure of a gymnastic mix fighter, with the eyes of emeralds and charm of a god. The young man was the eye of nearly every girl heart!

Ditching his brand name clothes, Adrien now wears baggy like black jeans with neon green outlines. His pants hung loosely around his hips, with little to no help by his black belt. He wore a black tank top that wrapped around his body tightly. Even pitch black, you could see the outline of his abs. On his back and arms hang his large baggy jacket that matches his pants.

Just like his clothes, his facial appearance changed as well. His eyes had shrunk a bit, becoming more intense and somewhat evil. The bottom of his lips had two black dots, belonging to the metal piercing he had that match the one on the upper corner of his left ear. His hair was more loose and spikey, giving the look that it was unkept.

Nearly everyone wanted him, both his body and his soul! And by everyone, I mean nearly everyone! Even some guys too! When Adrien hit puberty, those harmonies kicked him and did him a blessing. Turning that sweet cute boy in a drop-dead handsome young man that becomes more beautiful by the passing of the day. If only his personality followed.

"ADRIEN! STOP THIS!" A voice from the crowd shouted. But this didn't stop the blonde from dealing a blow to his attacker's face, causing the taller male to fall down to the ground. A small trickle of crimson drips from his nose before looking up at Adrien. The blonde male glares down at him with a smirk on his face.

"Adrien!" Another voice shouted, making the blonde look over his shoulder to see a dark skin young male running over to him. Adrien rolled his eyes at the male when he grabbed him by the wrist, then forcefully drags him away from the male he had just injured. Adrien's fangirls begin to shout words of insults at Nino as he takes Adrien out of the gym. Once out, Nino presses him against the wall outside the gym.

"What is your problem!?" Nino shouted. "Dude, you're going to get expelled if you get caught in another fight! What the hell are you doing!?"

"That ass hole said something that made me mad."

"So that gives you the right to punch him in the face?"

"Yes," Adrien responded in a deadpan like voice. Nino facepalms himself at his friend's words. Behind him was the love of his life and his back-up waifu, Ayla and Marinette (Not going to lie, if Ayla and Adrien didn't exist and the show ship those two, I would too. That episode was adorable!).

"Adrien?" Marinette asked, making the blonde male turn his attention to the blue hair young woman standing in front of him.

Her long blue hair was tied up in a pun, with only two bangs hanging from each side of her cheeks. What was once a small, thin frame young girl was now a full body young woman. No longer a pink wearing girl, her new colors consist of red, purple and black. A red button up top with a dark purple halter vest that allowed her to expose some cleavage with her unbutton part, and black jeans that gave her figure a nice compliment to all those around her. On her feet were red knee-high boots that had had three inches thick and tall heels attached to the bottom.

Her face had changed as well, now that she wore makeup. Her eyes now an even out due to the thin black eyeliner tricks Chloe had taught her. She wore light pink lip-gloss that made her eyes sparkle and a small dash of blush to compliment her adorable dimples.

"What's up sugar lips?" Adrien purred before winking at Marinette.

"I heard you got into another fight with that bully again," Marinette said, gossip travels around. "You're going to get into trouble."

"Eh, let them punish me. I like a good spank now and then." Adrien tells her before giving her a sly smirk. His cocky attitude made Marinette roll her eyes at him. She looks over to Nino to say:

"Sir Principle is around the corner. Godspeed." She informs Nino before walking away. Ayla rolled her eyes at Adrien before following her friend down the hallway. Adrien lets out a small chuckle, annoying the blue-haired woman.

"Adrien!" The voice of his principle echoed through the hallway, making the blonde male sigh.

"Here we go," Adrien muttered.

(The principle's office)

"This is the third time your son has gotten into a fight this past semester!" Principle Owl growled at the older blonde male in the room. Gabriel Agreste, AKA, currently the most pissed off person in this entire building.

Gabriel had not changed over the years, except for some wrinkles of his eyes. But that was due to the amount of stress Adrien and work were put onto him. Every since Adrien hit puberty, it was harder for him to be controlled by his father.

"Let me guess, did he say something about that awful piece in your mouth?" Gabriel growled.

"No…" Adrien chuckled. "He called you a pussy and me a wimp. Guess which one made me snap."

"I don't want to know," Gabriel muttered.

"Back to the main problem!" Principle Owl growled loudly, gaining their attention back. "Your son is our top student, gaining honor roll, the highest score on his S.A.T, PST, TTT, NWD and many more (You can obviously see I was making stuff up). He's even getting college grade level classes here, something only a few students get to honor to do."

"Okay…" Gabriel responded.

"Our problem is his behavior. We can't have one of our star students always getting into fights." The principle explained. "He needs to be put under control or something."

"I have tried everything," Gabriel muttered.

"Even medication." Adrien chuckled.

"Yes, well we have come up with a way to help Adrien stay on track with his behavior." The principle explained. He leans over to the side of his desk to press a yellow button hidden behind a couple of folders on his desk.

"Send her in." He orders the unknown person. A few seconds later of silence the door opens behind Adrien. Revealing Marinette looking confused and worried.

"Adrien, meet your behavior buddy!" The male said with glee as he stands up from his desk. "Marinette shall be your mentor."

"No," Marinette responded quickly, her blue eyes move from the older male to Adrien. Stays there for a second, then moves back to the Principle. "No, get someone else."

"Well, that was a quick response." Adrien chuckled.

"Marinette, need I remind you of our talk earlier." The principle explained. "If you want that letter, then your going to have to do something important for me. And this is Adrien."

"I see the boy, I am wondering why you brought me in here 15 minutes before school ended," Marinette asked in a Chloe like voice. Something everyone around her notices, but nothing to take seriously. Since she and Chloe are friends now, her personality has become a bit hard. And for good reasons, one of them being Adrien.

"Adrien is a delinquent, a spoiled menace to the society of our school." Marinette started. "I am not going to waste my time with him. I will get in another way."

Her words were daggers to his heart, but Viagra for the turbito in his pants. Her harsh treatment made Adrien grab his book bag and set it on top on his lap. He looked casual while doing this, so no one notices the boys erection.

"Get into where?" Adrien asked, his upper bangs shot up as if there were cat ears. Gabriel notices his son's excitement, something he hadn't seen in a long time. Wondering why for a while, it soon hits him that this thing might have been the very person who walked right in the door.

"None of your business," Marinette growled.

"Marinette wants to get into the Fine Art's University of N-Y. The top fashion and arts school in America." The principle explained. "Sadly she can't get in without a letter of admission from her principle explain her talents. Nor will she be able to apply for any scholarships."

"That sucks." Adrien chuckled.

"Put my private life out there why don't you…" Marinette growled.

"N-Y?" Gabriel muttered, the side of his mouth slowly cracks up. "I have associates there, even investors who use my work in their textbooks. It is a very special school for the talented, and also very exclusive."

"Your point is?" Marinette asked.

"Forget this man's piece of paper, you help my son, and I will get you into the school. Dorm, classes, books, food and everything that school has to offer included." Gabriel explained. "In exchange, you keep my son out of trouble for the next few days."

"Uh, I am not easily bought!" Marinette growled before turning around to leave the room. Only to be stopped when Gabriel stood up from his seat and shouted:

"I will pay for your tuition!" Gabriel shouted, causing the blue head woman to stop in her tracks. Looking over her shoulder, she saw the male fixing his tie.

"My tuition?" Marinette asked.

"A full four years, enough time for you to graduate," Gabriel explained.

"Four years? Everything included?" Marinette asked.

"Everything," Gabriel explained. Marinette nods her head, accepting his words as she removed her hand from the knob. Giving Gabriel a small hint of hope for his son. Only for it to be crushed when her hand goes straight back to the knob. Opening the door, her last words to the older blonde was:

"No deal, I don't want anything to do with him," Marinette muttered before walking out of the room. Crushing the hopes of Gabriel and shattering Adrien small bit of happiness. When the door of the office closed, so did Adrien's last bit of good. Standing up from his seat, he grabs his bookbag. Pumping shoulders with his father, he walks out of the room without looking back. Once in the hallway, he sees the back of Marinette walking toward the nearest exit.

"Mari!" Adrien shouted, causing the blue-haired girl to look at him. Once close, he stops in front of her and begins to take deep breathes.

"Oh come on Adrien, it wasn't that far of a walk," Marinette growled.

"Your right, need to stop smoking," Adrien said as he stands up tall. He never notices before, but he was tall. Even though Marinette was in heels, he still towered over her. "And…your such a bitch."

"Excuse me?" Marinette asked. Her left eye winces a bit at his words.

"You heard me, ever since you and Chloe have been hanging out. You've changed, and not for the best. You act like your higher than everyone around, not giving a shit. Pretending you don't care and such, how pathetic."

"Said the trust fund baby boy who gets away with everything!" Marinette growled. "Mister, I am so rich and popular that I can fight as much as I want and not get into trouble! Mister, I am above everyone else, but insults everyone and talks down on their tiny privilege!"

"Because I can talk sweety, I am special that way." Adrien chuckled. "Same can't be said for you. Little bakery girl with big dreams to be a fashion model. Too bad their not going to happen after I get done with that school you wanna go to so bad."

"What do you mean?" Marinette growled Adrien could practically see a red flame surrounding her body. Anger filling the area they stood in, he was enjoying it. Her angry expression was filling his deep dark secret sadistic side, at this point all he had to say was a few other things to make her snap. Just like everyone else, anger was going to feed his appetite.

"Everything my dad said was true..." Adrien said, beginning his story of lies. "And when I am done talking to ALL of his friends that work in the fashion industry...well, you better hope your parents pass down that bakery to you."

And with Adriens words lingering in her head, he turns around and walks towards the staircase that led downstairs. A smile on his face, he felt a slight tingle of victory in Marinette's misery. What was once a great friendship, was now turned into a bitter relationship. One Adrien enjoyed more than their previous ones. But truth be told, he liked this Marinette then the one he first met. She stood up for herself more and didn't care about the opinions of people. Something Adrien learned at a late age while Marinette learned earlier in her life.

Its true what some people say, girls mature quicker than boys. If only Adrien figured that out too.

By the time he was about to take the first step down the stairs, a strong force strongly pushes Adrien forward. His green eyes widen in fear as he head-first falls down the stairs. Rolling down like a toy, or phone, hitting each step with harder force than the last. By the time his back hits the final step, something had already broke! And when his body met the floor, the pain finally seeps in. Alert the young man that his fall came with future misery.

Laying on his back, his limp body tries moving against the pain his left leg was producing. Twisted in an unusual position, Adrien slowly raise his head to see his left foot was bending left. Something feet do not do since they bend in the opposite direction. Eyes widening bigger than before, he opens his mouth to let out a scream of horror, only to stop when his green orbs met with two blues.

"Think I am a bitch?" Marinette growled as she walks towards him, hovering over him as he did her. "Fine, you want to see a bitch, I will show you my bitch side. See you tomorrow behavior buddy."

And with that, she left him laying on the floor, not even bothering to look back at him or call for help. Adrien just stared wide-eyed at her as she leaves.

"Oh dear god..." He thought. "Did I poke the wrong badger?"

* * *

Kikkie: What is this story...you will see soon enough.

By the way, and short thing I might say in all my future stories for a while. I recently made a short book story and have it posted on Amazon. A comical story that holds no punches back. So if you were a fan of **Why do you have a Stripper Pole in your Room?** You may like my story: _**The Abused Monster**_ , written by me! Kikkie Mayumi Abby!

And if you can't afford it, a nice review would sifice as well.

Thank you all for ready, have a lovely day!


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe this…"

Gabriel growled at the sight of his injured son. The two were current in a hospital room located in the inner circle of Paris. Gabriel watched in anger as two nurse's wrap bandage around Adrien's left leg and right arm. Around his neck was a cast that matched the bandage around the top of his hand.

"I have a photo shoot to attend to in America this weekend! And you have to be an idiot and injure yourself!" Gabriel growled at his son.

"I told you already, Marinette pushed me!" Adrien growled back at his father loudly.

"And for good reason, threating that girl about ruining her future. I would have done the same in her shoes." Gabriel growled back.

"Yea, and lost your life over it."

"Thankfully you didn't," Gabriel responded. Before Adrien could say another word, the front door to his hospital room opens in a flash, reveal the blue-haired demoness that caused him all this pain.

"You…" Adrien growled to through his gritting teeth, baring his mini-cat like fang tooth at her. Her left hand quickly lash onto her chest, showing fear towards the blonde male. Her big blue eyes looked a bit red as if she had been crying. She looked scared and worried, which pissed off Adrien.

"I know!" Marinette shouted. "I am so sorry Adrien! I…I just got so scared! When you made all those threats, I thought you were serious! I was terrified!"

"Bull!" Adrien screamed at her. "Get out of my room!"

"Adrien!" Gabriel shouted. "Is that any way to treat your friend?"

"She pushed me down a fleet of stairs! We aren't friends anymore!" Adrien growled, only for Marinette to shake her head at him. Walking towards him, she takes a seat at the edge of his bed. Trying her best to avoid eye-contact as her body holds together tightly in fleeting position.

"I-I am sorry! I was scared." Marinette said. She then looks up from her scared figure and looks at Gabriel. A weak smile on her face, she opens her mouth to say:

"I am sorry for all the trouble I caused you, Mr. Agreste. I know Adrien has been a hand full, and this will cause you so much trouble." Marinette said. "I wish I could help you in a way."

Her words were low and soft, portraying a scared and sweet innocent girl that could barely hurt a fly. And it was pissing Adrien off because he knew she was wearing a mask in front of his father. What pissed him off the most, was Gabriel was buying everything Marinette was throwing his way.

"Its fine Marinette, I know what a handful Adrien can be," Gabriel said.

"Handful? I never pushed someone's down a fleet of stairs!" Adrien shouted.

"But you have beaten the crap out of a few classmates, so I want your silence," Gabriel muttered, not even turning around to look at his son when he said those harsh words.

"And speaking about silence, what exactly do you want in order to keep your mouth shut?" Gabriel asked Marinette.

"Actually, I came here to offer you a hand. I recently heard that you will be out of town this weekend." Marinette chuckled. "And it made me think if you're gone, who will take care of Adrien? I mean, he's too much of a trouble as is..."

"True..." Gabriel said as he nods his head in agreement. The blue head's words were truthful, much to Adrien's fear.

"Dad..." The young blonde softly spoke, hoping his father would hear his words, only for them to fall on deaf ears.

"Why don't I take care of Adrien for you!" Marinette asked, or morally said with a hyped up voice! She sounded like a child who just received candy from a friend or parent. Her enthusiasm was very amusing to Gabriel, he couldn't help a bit to smile at her. Taking a quick glance at his son, he saw horror in his green eyes. Adrien was practically begging his father to say no to Marinette with his head shaking and his eyes widening in fear. The mere sight was something Gabriel hasn't seen in a VERY long time, something that gave the older male a small bit of hope. Hope that maybe Adrien might be able to be put under control again.

Ever since he turned 16, everything changed for the both of them Adrien refused to listen to Gabriel or Nathalie for whatever the reason. He started to skip school and go to random places, he even started to sneak out of his house to go to parties that he was invited too by his rich friends. By the time he turned 18, Gabriel had lost so much control over Adrien, that he just stopped caring. He just let Adrien do whatever he wanted. As long as he came to photo shoots and posed, Gabriel found a way to get used to it. But sadly, it wasn't something to get used too.

After Adrien's first fight in school, it was then Gabriel realized that his son was going down a slippery slope. He feared the worst for his child, and cause of that fear, he did everything in his power to help Adrien. He took him to counsel, tried to punish him, cut off his allowance, he did all he could think of. But Adrien would always find a way around, a way to live and feed into his addictions like drinking and flirting with girls. After that, Gabriel felt lost. He didn't know what to do...until this happened. When he saw Adrien's fear, he realized something: The girl in front of him was the only person who Adrien feared right now. Which means, she could help Adrien in a way he couldn't. And really, at this point what did, he had to lose? His son? No, he wasn't going to lose Adrien to his hormones...

"Your free this weekend?" Gabriel asked. Making Adrien let out a weak gasp of air before laying back on his bed. A small white spirit floats out of his mouth in the process.

"Oh yes! Plus my folks won't be home, they are leaving soon to America for a bakery convention." Marinette explained. "So I am free this whole weekend."

"Hmmm..." Gabriel thought before looking back at his son's emotionally lifeless body. It didn't take long for Gabriel to make a decision that would greatly affect both him and Adrien in the long run.

* * *

(The next day)

"Please don't leave! There is something wrong with Marinette!" Adrien practically screamed as he hops into his father's bedroom. The young man had suffered a torn muscle and a broken arm. Forcing him to hop on one leg to get around places. Hoping, he makes his way to his father's bed, landing on the soft cushion.

"Ugh, its typical of you to say that," Gabriel tells his son as he gathers his clothes. Stuffing the high price clothes into his luggage that laid on the bed, the older male lays one of his ties on top of his shirts before looking over to his son.

"She's just here to help you, she's not in charge of you. Think of her more as a caretaker than a babysitter." Gabriel tells his son as an evil smirk grows on his face.

"I don't need a caretaker, I am fine by myself," Adrien growled.

"Hardly..." Gabriel said before closing his suitcase. Creating a loud click sound that assured the older male that his clothes and other things were safe. Quickly, he turns his attention to his son to say:

"While I am gone, you're under punishment. Your not allowed to leave this house, invite anyone, or even do your common activities." Gabriel started. "While I am gone, you will stay in this house, you will do your homework, and you will not give Marinette any trouble."

"What!? Since when am I grounded!?" Adrien growled.

"Since you decided to fuck with the only child in Paris who is worth to take over the Agreste Line!" Gabriel shouted at his son. Adrien's eyes widen in fear at his father's outburst. But even more shaken at what he just heard.

"What?" Adrien asked.

"You think I would send just ANYONE to America?" Gabriel asked. "Marinette can turn shit into gold, she always had that talent even at a young age. She would be a perfect candidate for the Agreste Corp, with the right training."

"You are going to give your company to her!?"

"Who else can I give it to?" Gabriel asked. "You have no ambition nor goal in life but to be an idiot! I won't be here forever Adrien, I need to know that my company is in good hands."

"But I am your son...what about me?" Adrien asked in a low voice. It was hard to tell if he was hurt or mad at his father. Adrien knew he would never truly take over his father's company, it was never his dream. But to be told right in his face that he was never worthy to the beginning with, that is what hurts Adrien.

"What about you?" Gabriel asked. Adrien green eyes look down to the ground in annoyance. His left eye somewhat twitches a bit, trying to hold back the tears that were forming in his eyes. Gabriel looks away from his son, turning his attention to his nightstand where his phone laid ringing. The older male walks over to the nightstand, ignoring his sons distressed feelings.

"Basterd..." Adrien muttered before standing up. Gabriel looks over his shoulder to see his son hopping towards the doorframe. The same upset aura around him that always accompiden him where ever he went. The mere sight of the young male in his upset mood just made Gabriel want to pop open a bottle of scotch and drink his sorrows away.

* * *

(An hour later)

"Hi!" Marinette shouted as she runs into the house. In her hand, a pink suitcase with a bow on top of it. The blue haired young woman wore a pink winter coat that covered her body from neck to knee. The mere sight of the pretty youth made Gabriel smile while having Adrien glaring with a frown from above the staircase. The young woman sets her suitcase down to the ground as she waves up at Adrien. Smiling ear to ear, she looks over to Gabriel to say:

"Thank you so much for this opportunity! I promise I will take good care of Adrien!" She said in glee.

"I am not a dog..." Adrien growled. Gabriel ignores his son's remarks. Walking down the stairs, a smile forms on his face as he looks at Marinette.

"I have a list of activities for you and Adrien to do for the weekend." Gabriel started. "Under no reason is he allowed to leave the house. If his friends come over, do not allow them in. No drinking, smoking, or junk food. He can watch TV and play his games once all of his homework is done. Is that too much?"

"Not really!" Marinette said as her eyes wonder over to Adrien. His green eyes stared down at her as if she was below him. Not for real, but in a social way. The mere sight of Adrien glaring down at her made the young woman chuckle a bit. Knowing full well what she had done to him not too long ago made her feel a bit...gratified.

"I have taken care of many children." She said with a cheerful innocent smile...which pissed Adrien off beyond word. Teeth gritted and eyes squinted, he removes himself from the rail of the staircase and sigh.

"Bitch."

* * *

(An hour later)

"Adrien!"

Marinette shouted as she enters the young male's room. After saying her goodbye's to Gabriel, she watched the older male and his assistants leave the parking lot of their home before finding Adrien. Not to her surprise, she found him in his room playing video games. What was once a colorful room filled with various activities and books, was now reduced to an emo cave. The windows were now boarded with shutters and bars to keep Adrien from escaping the room. His blue painted walls were now black, the run was dark purple, his bed sheets were now red, the skating ramp was removed and most of his books were discarded, torn to pieces and used as decorations on the floor. Along with dirty clothes, beer cans, liquor bottles, some food, and other things.

The room was depressing, and it smelled like feet. Much to Marinette dismay, she honestly didn't want to enter his room but needed to talk to Adrien. Entering his room, she finds him on his bed playing video games that involved a lot of blood and heads flying. Normally, she would have sat down next to him and joined him. But today was different, their relationship was different, and Marinette had a job to do.

"Hi, Adrien!" Marinette shouted at the blonde, making him wince but not giving her an ounce of attention. The young woman sighs at this before walking over to him, Once close, she opens her mouth to say:

"Hello, Adrien." She said. The young male sighs at her before pausing his game. Looking over to her, he opens his mouth to growl:

"What?" He asked.

"I need you to do your homework! Then you can play your games." Marinette said as she pulls out a couple of folded papers from her pockets. "I need you to do your math, science, and history. For science, we did lesson 12. Math I think it was chapter 10 to 13, I suggest looking at the reviews to help you with the math problems."

"Sure, I will get on it after my leg heals," Adrien tells her before un-pausing the game. Continuing with his blood parade of destruction. Marinette stands at the edge of his bed, staring at him with those big blue orbs of innocents! If she didn't push him down a fleet of stairs, he would have thought she was cute. After five minutes of intense staring, Adrien paused his game to look at Marinette. Gritting his teeth, he opens his mouth to ask:

"Why are you just standing there?" He asked the girl. Marinette tilts her head to the side a bit before saying:

"I am thinking...should I break another bone?" She asked. Suddenly, a blanket of fear falls down upon Adrien's back. His mind begins to wonder as his good leg prepares to hop out of bed to...hop away.

"Don't even..." Adrien growled.

"What? Hurt you?" Marinette asked as she walks over toward him. Her hand reaches to the zipper of her coat, slowly pulling down the metal object. "Adrien, if I hurt you again, then your dad would never allow me to be so close to you."

"What?" He asked. His eyes move to her moving hand. Pulling her zipper to a certain point, his eyes widen and his cheeks turn bloodshot red. Before he was a pitch black leather halter top mini circle dress wearing woman in front of him. The dress was stuck to her skin like a second layer of skin, allowing Adrien to see all of her curves. He couldn't help but blush ear to ear, causing his face to turn red all together. Marinette sees his stunned expression and smiles, enjoying his confused state.

"You like? I call it my Chat Noir dress." Marinette purred before twirling. The circle part of her dress rises as she turns, allowing Adrien to get a glimpse of her pink satin panties.

"Ma-Mari?" Adrien asked.

"I know, you are confused..." Marinette started. She slowly walks over towards the TV. As she walks, Adrien couldn't help but look at her behind, watching how her skirt lifts up a bit with every step she took. Then, it stopped, right in front of the TV. Without hesitation, Marinette bends over, giving the blonde a clear view of her tight firm behind in those thin layered panties.

Adrien's head begins to feel weird as his pants grow tight. His eyes scan the image of the lines that made her behind look so beautiful. The shine of her underwear, the tightness around certain parts, the softness of her skin. It was too much for Adrien...and his pants. In a flash, his TV turned off! Making him snap back into reality to realize what Marinette had just done.

"You bitch!" Adrien growled loudly, making Marinette chuckle. Standing up, she walks over to Adrien, his TV cords swinging in her hands as she walks to the other side of his bed.

"I am a bitch." Marinette purred. "But I am the bitch that is currently in control of your life. So get to your homework or else."

Her words were hard and stern, showing both her anger and patience at the same time. Although to Adrien, it felt like he was being threatened by an adorable anime hamster. Marinette wasn't intimating to him, even though she did push him down a fleet of stairs. Marinette wasn't that scary of a person, she was too cute, and the mere thought of acting tough made Adrien chuckle.

"Or else what?" Adrien chuckled.

In a flash, the cord in Marinette's hand flies right across Adrien's face. Causing the blonde male to fall off his bed. Both hands holding his upper body up from the ground, he moans loudly in agony from the stinging pain he had just received. Quickly sitting up, he stares up at the blue haired girl who was setting the cords down on his bed.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG YOU!?" Adrien screamed at her. Only for her to tilt her head at his words.

"I don't like men who don't listen to me," Marinette said in a calm voice. "Do your homework, dinner will be ready soon."

"You just smacked me with my TV cord! What the hell makes you think I am going to listen to you?!" Adrien shouted at her as he sits up.

"Nothing really..." Marinette said. "But, you have seen what I could do to you. So why disobey me?"

She chuckled, making Adrien grit his teeth in anger.

"You will pay..." Adrien growled.

"Oh, good luck with that Adrien." Marinette chuckled one last time before turning away from the young man. He watches her walk straight out of the room, not missing a step. In shame, he gasps a little before looking down at his zipper...to see a small bulge rising up.

* * *

Kikkie: Part 2, that took a while By the way, this might be a short story.

Anyway, thank you for reading, please review and have a lovely day~


	3. Chapter 3

"Plagg, I am going to need you to change me into Chat Noir!"

Adrien growled at the floating kwami eating cheese and sniffing his socks. The creature of dark magic and bad luck cared little to nothing of Adrien's problem right now. In fact, he was actually enjoying Adrien's suffering!

"I feel like this is not an emergency," Plagg tells his master.

"Plagg…" Adrien growled.

"I am serious! Maybe you needed that whip in the face to calm yourself down." Plagg tells the blonde male in front of him.

"Your joking?" Adrien growled.

"I am not! You have been acting weird these last few years. As your Kwami, I ignored it! But as your friend, I am seriously worried that you may be going down a bad path. And trust me, not all of my previous master's went down good roads." Plagg explained.

"Plagg, something disturbing is happening to me right now, and I don't like it!" Adrien said.

"Yea, I saw your tent earlier. Are you into some…dark things?" Plagg asked. "Because I don't judge, I have seen a lot in my day. But at the same time…"

"I don't need a lecture, I need to get out of here! Help me Plagg!" Adrien growled even louder. The cat-like fairy eyes widen a bit at the demanding words from Adrien. He had never taken that sort of tone with Plagg, even when Plagg annoyed him to the max, he would never act like this. Upset and hurt, Plagg floats up from his cushion of dirty clothes and flew straight in front of Adrien's face.

"I am not going to be ordered around like that! I will not be doing any Miraculous work unless an Akuma attacks!"

"Plagg!?" Adrien shouted in anger. Gritting his teeth and clenching his fist in anger at the creatures attitude. Crossing his arms, Plagg slowly rises to the ceiling of the room.

"Good day…MASTER!" He shouted before phasing through a wall. Leaving Adrien alone to deal with Marinette and her madness…which was closing in soon. Marinette was walking towards his bedroom, he could hear her coming from the clicks of her heels hitting the floor. Quickly, he gathers all of his homework assignments then places them on his pillow before hopping to his bathroom.

When Marinette was at his door, Adrien was in the bathroom with his shower on. Stripping away his clothes, he constantly looks over his shoulder to see if she was going to open the door. Once naked, he maneuvers his way into the shower. Closing the door, he sits down on a metal chair placed inside to make showering easy for him.

"Adrien?" Marinette asked. Followed by a knock on the bathroom door. The sound alone caused the blonde to jump out of his skin a bit before regaining some sort of courage to respond:

"Yes?" He asked.

"Dinner is ready, why are you taking a shower?" She asked. Her voice sounds chipper and gleeful. As if she was on cloud nine right now.

"I…felt like I need to be clean! You know…uh, clean up for dinner?" He said. And he wasn't lying fully, he did need to clean up after a certain incident. But that was for later. Right now he needed to figure out a plan to get away from Marinette.

"Something that would distract her long enough for him to escape." He thought. "Maybe then my father will see her as irresoblible. Then he would have to leave the company to me! But I might ruin Marinette's chances to get a scholarship…shit."

"Adrien," Marinette spoke, snapping him from his bubble of thought. He looks at the glass shower door and gasp. He sees the outline of her body standing by the door, waiting. Her hands on her hips with her head tilted to the side.

"Mar!?" Adrien gasped.

"Need help?" She asked. "I can scrub your back…maybe even more if you want?"

She tells him in a low, but seductive voice. The young man could feel his face turning red as an apple. The pure image of Marinette scrubbing his back in that leather outfit would be enough to make him cry in shame. Sadly, his brain and body didn't seem to see eye to eye. While his brain was against the idea, his body wasn't, especially his manhood. That was currently standing up high and proud!

"I am fine Marinette!" Adrien shouted in shame. He quickly looks around the shower for something to hide his shame. By his feet, he found his savior, a washcloth! Quickly, he leans over to grab the piece of fabric to cover up his shame before Marinette saw it in his outline.

Only for his bad luck to kick in! Leaning over too much, his body slips from the chair and falls over, causing him to fall face first to the side of the tub faucet. Soon, a small trickle of red was leaking down the side of his head as he tries to stand up. Marinette, who was still by the door, opens the shower and gasp.

"Oh my god, Adrien!" Marinette shouted before reaching down to help him up back into the chair. TO Adrien's surprise, she easily lifted him up by his underarm. Once in his seat, Marinette turns off the water to look at him.

"Adrien, no more showers unless I am near! What if you cracked your skull?" Marinette asked before noticing the trickle of blood on the side of his head.

"Oh no! Your cute blonde locks! And your head, this will cause a bump!" She shouted before looking around the room. She searches the area a bit, trying to find something to stop the bleeding. Quickly, she grabs a dry dirty washcloth and presses it against Adrien's face. Trying to stop the bleeding and swelling.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I just fell on fucking face…Wait until my father gets home. You are so fucking down!" Adrien growled before swiping her hand away from his face. Grabbing the washcloth, he leans over his seat a bit as he tries his hardest to calm his member down. His tone of voice made the sweet girl compassion attitude turn dark. Standing up, she glares down at him with a dark looming shadow over her eyes.

"I am sorry, maybe you should have fallen harder," Marinette responded. Before he could respond, her hand grabs him by the ear and yanks him up. Eyes widening, she pulls him up by both his ear and arm. Dragging him out of the shower butt naked.

The blonde was blushing ear to ear at this point, trying to calculate what to do. He felt shame beyond words, he couldn't even think of how to escape this moment, let alone try to run away from it. Soon, he found himself on top of his bed, still naked and with a broken leg and injured head. Marinette stands by the bed, glaring down at him with her blue eyes.

"I am so sick of you injuring yourself, Adrien," Marinette says as she digs into her pocket and pulls out something Adrien didn't expect. Two pairs of green painted handcuffs. Eyes widening, he tries everything in his power to fight her away. Only for her to slam her fist down onto his injured leg. Adrien lets out a cry of pain before being chained to his bed.

Now both hands chained to each side of the bedpost, the blonde stares at Marinette in horror.

"Let me go! This isn't a joke anymore Marinette!" Adrien shouted.

"Adrien I can't! You will probably hurt yourself again just to get your dad to come home."

"What!?"

"Just like you did when you fell down the stairs." Marinette started. "You fell down the stairs just to keep him home, why do you think he hired me to watch you."

"You manipulating bitch!" Adrien growled.

"Me? Manipulating? Adrien, I am just a poor simple-minded bakery girl. I couldn't hurt a fly, let alone you." Marinette said. Adrien could see the edge of her lips twitching not to make a smile, let alone a smirk. It was terrifying to see.

"Marinette, I don't know what sort of kinky shit your into, but I promise you, when I break free, your ass is mine!" Adrien growled as he fights against the cuffs. "You will regret fucking with me!"

"Yes yes!" Marinette said as she walks over to the other side of the bed. Climbing on top, she reaches over to his hand where his miraculous was. Gripping his hand, she takes the ring off him then places it in between her breast. Adrien's eyes widen in shock at her actions, not knowing what she had done, let alone how she knew that ring was important.

"I'll keep this. Don't need you finding a way out." Marinette chuckled before climbing out of bed. Adrien's watches her wide eyed as she walks out the room. Once gone, Adrien struggles against the bedpost and begins to growl and scream. Trying to break free from his chains. He bangs his hand against his pillow as his good leg swings for freedom. But no use, he was stuck there, much to his annoyance.

"Fuck…fuck me!" Adrien growled as he bangs his head against the pillow. "Plagg! Plagg! Plagg, where are you?"

…

"Plagg?" Adrien asked. He relaxes his head on the pillow. Staring up at the blue ceiling before him. He felt lost and he felt weak. His head was still bleeding and his leg hurt more than ever. He could feel his pain killer medicine slowly fading away. Allowing him to feel the pain of his mistake surging up his spine.

Soon, Adrien was biting his lip in pain as he tries to think of anything but his leg. But sadly the stinging pain of his knee was the only thing in his mind, the only feeling he felt. It hurt and he hated it. Taking deep breaths, he closes his eyes and opens his mouth to scream:

"MARI! MARI!" Adrien screamed. He then moans loudly in pain. To his relief, he heard the clicking sounds of Marinette coming towards him. He didn't know whether to be happy or scared. All he knew was that she was here.

"No need to scream, I am here." Marinette chuckled. In her hand was a small bottle that Adrien knew well.

"My leg hurts…" Adrien moaned.

"I know, you need to eat dinner before taking your meds," Marinette explains. Holding the bottle up, she shakes it a bit before hanging it over his face. Dangling the bottle over his head with a smile on her face.

"Mari…" Adrien moaned as he tries to move his hand to grab it, only for Marinette to place it on his chest. His green eyes widen in fear as she walks out of the room. Leaving the cap closed bottle on his face, much to his horror.

Placing his head back on the pillow, he didn't even bother to try to get the bottle open. He knew there was no way unless he broke his bedpost, and he didn't have that strength as Adrien. Chat Noir maybe, but Adrien Agreste? No, not one ounce of strength.

A minute later, Marinette came walking back into the room. In her hand were a plate of soup and a croissant. Laying down, he could smell the scent of creamy onion soup coming from the plate. The smell made his mouth water for he had not eaten all day.

"Dinner is ready!" Marinette said as she places the tray on his nightstand. Adrien watches in curiosity as she grabs the bottle off his chest. She then places it on the nightstand, much to the young man's confusion. Soon, he was faced with another question, and that was the feeling of his member.

Marinette had climbed on top of him, the tight leather of her panties rub against his still wet member. Causing a wave of lust to wash over him. Quickly, he turns his head to the side, trying to hide his blushing cheeks as Marinette leans over him. Her firm perky breast pressing down on her cheek in the process. Adrien didn't know whether or not to scream or beg the world to kill him now before something stupid were to happen. In his case, extreme embarrassment.

"Open wide!" Marinette tells him. Opening his eyes, he saw her holding the now soup soaked croissant to his mouth. The creamy white liquids drip onto his chin and neck, making his shoulder twitch and shiver.

"I can eat myself." Adrien chuckled at her, trying to create a cocky look to hide his fear and shame. Marinette does not buy it, instead, she pokes his mouth with the bread a bit before chuckling.

"If you don't eat you can't have your medicine." Marinette purred as she pushes the bread even further. Squshing it a bit against the young man's mouth. Soon, Adrien complied and opened his mouth, allowing the bread to be stucking into his mouth. Taking a bite, Marinette removes the bread, allowing him to chew and swallow his food.

"How does it taste?" Marinette asked.

"Good, but not great," Adrien said. Marinette nods her head at his words. She places the bread near his lips again, allowing him to bite and eat until it was all gone. Once gone, Marinette grabs the spoon of soup then begins to feed it to him. Throughout the whole ordeal, Adrien behaved, much to Marinette surprise and joy.

"Good job Adrien!" Marinette said. "Now, for your pills."

She tells him as she reaches over him to grab the bottle. Popping the cap open, she takes one pill into her mouth then leans over to him. Her tongue sticking out, the red pill hangs at the edge, dangling inches away from his lips.

Somehow, in some form, of some way, Adrien mind clicked. Opening his mouth, he sticks his tongue to lick the pill from her tongue. Soon his lips connected to hers as his tongue slides right into her mouth. Her eyes widen in shock at the feeling of his long tongue licking every corner of her mouth.

She soon found herself leaning down, enjoying the kiss, entwining their tongues together. It was an amazing feeling, one she adored, but had to stop. In a flash, their lips separated, and Marinette was blushing ear to ear in shock at what she had done.

"Oh no…" She muttered before standing up. Adrien watches in shock as she stands up from the bed, she sticks her hand into her pocket, pulling out Adrien's ring before walking out of the room. Once gone, Adrien looks around and begins to shout out for his Kwami.

"Plagg! Plagg come here! Plagg! PLAGG!" Adrien shouted. His voice was more stern than last time. As if he was in actual danger. Plagg, who had just woken up from a nap, flies over to the young man. Eye's widening, he looks down at Adrien to say:

"I sleep for an hour and you're here chained to a bed! And what's worse, your naked!" Plagg shouted. "How dare you have an orgy and not invite me!"

"I am not even going to respond to that…" Adrien muttered before saying: "Quick, put the ring on me and let me transform into Chat Noir!"

"Uh…okay," Plagg responded. He was more than confused at the situation that was happening, but he didn't want to ask. Doing as told, he floats over to the ring. Picking it up, she places it on Adrien's wedding finger. Once there, Adrien opens his mouth and shout:

"CLAWS IN!"

He shouted. Soon the room is engulfed in green and black colors before revealing Chat Noir. The blonde hero breaks free from his chains and stretches while jumping on the bed. Since he was in hero form, his leg no longer hurt, much to the blonde's glee.

"Now, to find Marinette." Adrien thought, or rather Chat Noir. Jumping off his bed, he walks straight out of his room and through the halls of his home. Tearing his mask off in the process as he walks towards the only room that was making some sort of sound. Walking up to the door, he opens it with ease to find Marinette in her underwear and nothing else. The dominatrix-like outfit had been discarded on the floor.

The blue haired woman was sitting at the edge of the bed. Her back was turned to Chat as she spoke on the phone.

"I am sorry, I can't do this." She spoke. She was crying, Chat could even see her body shiver as tears fall down her cheeks.

"Why?" She spoke. "Because I feel awful doing this to him. He's my friend and this isn't right to him. I don't want to do this anymore."

She spoke or morally begged. Chat watches from the darkness a bit before slithering over to the bed. His steps were silent, like a shadow walking on the wall. Marinette didn't hear nor notice him till she felt a cold leather fabric press down on her shoulder. Pulling her down, Marinette gasp when Chat snatched the phone from her hand.

Pressing the device to his ear, he heard something that made him want to jump out of his skin. It then would scream like a little girl in horror as if it was in a 1950's cartoons.

"Gabriel?" Chat asked. A gasp escapes the other male's mouth.

"Adrien, how much did you hear?" Gabriel asked his son.

"What did you make Marinette do?" Chat growled over the phone.

Below him was Marinette, her head was currently staring up at his waist. Being held down by his black leather gloves that were retrainer to the bed. Marinette was blushing as red as an apple, wondering what she would do.

"What I did was all out of love Adrien. Marinette is just a helper. You left me no choice after that fight in school. If you didn't get your leg broken, I would have never convinced your principle to let you stay!" Gabriel said. Adrien's eyes squint in annoyance at his fathers' voice. H wasn't shocked that his father did something like this, he was just angry that he had dragged Marinette into this weird plan of his.

"Chat can I go?" Marinette said. Her only response from him was a glance down at her. His bright green eyes sent chills up her spine. Making her shiver in fear. After seeing that, Chat went back to his talk with his father.

"So you planned this? You broke my leg purposely?" He growled. "I am curious, when did you plan this and how? Because to get Mari to do this is more than college admission. How much did you pay her to do this dad? 5 thousand? 50 thousand? Maybe even 100 thousand? I really want to know how much I am worth to you at this point."

"I didn't give her any money. I knew you had feelings for her so I bought the building her parents rent. I threaten to destroy it if she didn't do a certain thing." Gabriel explained. Suddenly, a wave of guilt splashed Chat right against his chest. Eyes widening and mouth a gap, the shock nearly made him faint from this revelation. Almost.

"You what?" He asked. The hand he used to hold down Marinette removes itself to lay against the edge of his mouth. To try to cover up the gap of shocked he felt from the news he had just heard.

"This was the last resort you lead me too. I am tired of paying for councilors, begging people to give you another chance. I am tired, which is why I hired your friend to help me. It's not easy being your father." Gabriel explained.

Even with the realization and pain he was feeling, Adrien couldn't help but feel a bit of relief. A relief that his father cared for him this much to go this far as to have him get violently whipped to shaped. The feeling of relief was like jumping into a cool pool on a burning hot sunny day. A fresh new feeling…that soon awakened something worse inside Chat…no, Adrien. The feeling of…the final piece to his already broken self falling…revealing a new.

Soon, a smile forms on his face as the feeling of sadness and rage left his body. Chuckling a little, he opens his mouth to say:

"Father I have to go, I promised Marinette I finished my homework before bed." Chat chuckled. He could hear his father gasp in shock at his words.

"Wait, what?" Gabriel asked. Not in a million years, he thought he would actually hear Adrien say those words, but he did! And Gabriel still could not believe it.

"Goodnight father, I will call you later," Chat says. Removing the device from his ear, he presses the red button to turn off his father voice. Ignoring Gabriel protesting and calls, Chat looks down at Marinette. The blue haired gasp in fear at his green eyes.

"Chat?" She asked. The blonde gives her his famous Chat smirk before reaching towards his mask. Grabbing the ends with the tip of his fingers, he pulls the magic mask off his face, allowing Marinette to see full features. Marinette stares in shock. To see Adrien in Chat's leathers was one thing, to him smiling ear to ear with that green aura of charming Chat around him was another thing.

She didn't know what to do at this point. She didn't know whether to run or try to convert the hurt young man. Her mind was raising with ideas and confusion. Which was not a good thing since Adrien had an idea or two to do this moment, both involving her and him.

"Go home Marinette," Adrien says as he looks over to the window of the room.

"But Adrien I-" Her words were cut off when he turns his head back at her. Looking at her with those piercing green eyes of his, he opens his mouth to calmly say:

"Go home Marinette. I'll be good, I promise you." He tells her. Marinette looks at him for a bit before crawling out of bed. Grabbing her things and some clothes to put on. Adrien soon found himself watching Marinette walk out of the room. Her blue eyes were staring down to the ground as she leaves. Ashamed of her actions, but fearfull of the monster she sensed in that room.

Once she had left the house, Adrien released Plagg from the ring. His deep green eyes were staring intense's at the door that Marinette had left through. Coming up with many thoughts would make a child's mind go dizzy. His intense stare caused Plagg to tap on his shoulder, getting the blonde's full attention but not his eyes.

"Uh, you okay? Your acting...a bit funny." Plagg asked. Adrien's serious stare turns to joy when he looks over to Plagg to say:

"I am more than fine Plagg, I feel...unique." Andrien chuckled.

"Unique...how?" Plagg asked, with a small hint of worry. He was getting some weird vibes from Anakin, not killer psychotic vibes, but something similar to it. It was very unsettling to the kwami.

"I just feel special. Anyway, I have stuff to do, starting with my wardrobe." Adrien says before turning to walk back into his room. With the first step he took, he soon found himself on the ground moaning in pain. He soon remembered that his leg was broken and Marinette was gone.

"Ugh..." Adrien moaned.

"Forgot about the broken leg huh?" Plagg asked. Adrien nods his head as his face rubs against the rug of his home.


	4. Chapter 4

"Police, I know where the lair of HawkMoth is..."

(Two days later)

"Dad?" Adrien asked as he watches his father be escorted out of his home, still in his pajamas, by two men in high police armor. The older blonde does not struggle nor fight the two, he just simply growls as he's escorted out. Adrien watches in confusion as Natt gently holds him by the staircase. A police officer looks over to the two by the staircase. Pointing at Adrien, he gives him a sign to walk down that stairs.

Doing as told, Adrien walks down to talk to the officer. The older male escorts the blonde young man out of the house. Following his father, he watches the man be stuff into a large truck with two other soldiers. Behind cuffed to the wall, Adrien watches as the officers closed the back of the truck before driving away. Leaving Adrien alone. Adrien turns to the side, watching multiple police officers enter his home. He could hear things being thrown and tossed in his home, no respect at all.

"Son..." The officer spoke, gaining Adrien's attention.

"Your father is Hawk Moth, I am sorry to tell you." The officer tells the young man. Adrien's eyes widen in shock at the policeman's words. His skin turns pale white in shock at the news. Looking down at the ground as he begins to shiver, he was petrified. He eyes the van before looking at the cop.

"No, my father can't be Hawk Moth! He runs when he sees a roach! Let alone a butterfly! He's be akumanized multiple times!" Adrien shouted at the officer. "Please, you have the wrong man sir, my father is being framed!"

"Sir! We found evidence! It was right they said it would be!" The police shouted from the house. Adrien's eyes widen in fear as he saw the police leave his house with certain items that would belong to Hawk Moth. Adrien's eyes widen even bigger at what he saw. A large gust of butterflies flying out of his house, books of victims and even the Staff of Hawk Moth. Adrien just stared gap at the many items flooding into the scene.

"Oh my god," Adrien said before his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He then falls backwards, causing the policeman to grab him before falling down to the ground. Not too far away was a woman in a dark purple pants suit with short hair. She stands in front of a camera that was part of the news.

(Marinette room)

"Oh my god." Marinette muttered from her computer table. She and Tikki watch in horror at the chaos happening to the Agreste home. She watches in fear at Adrien's unconscious body and Nat trying to wake him up.

"And I thought my life was difficult," Marinette muttered.

"I can only imagine the pain and shock he is going through," Tikki said. "I mean his life was finally getting on track. He was going to school, doing his work, actually listening to his father."

Tikki explained, and she was not wrong. After Marinette's treatment to Gabriel, Adrien did start to act different. He was going to school and not causing trouble. He didn't miss a photo shoot his father had planned, nor did he act cocky to people. Although he still dressed the same way he always did. But besides that, Adrien acted like a new man! One that Marinette had to keep thinking about.

"Is his new behavior because of me?" She thought to herself nearly every time she saw him. Ever since that day, Marinette hasn't really talked to Adrien. She would occasionally say hi to once in a while, but that's it. She wouldn't look at him, with him in lunch, play with him in gym, nothing! She would even avoid the bus if she saw him getting on hers!

The feeling of shame and humiliation was keeping her away from Adrien. The fact that she did all that to keep her parents bakery from getting taken makes her want to vomit to the ground and cry her tears out. She didn't know if she did right or wrong, all she knew was she messed up. She hurt someone to save her own skin, it was terrible thing to do.

"Marinette, are you okay?" Tikki asked. Snapping the blue head from her train of thought, she looks off to her floating friend to say:

"I am fine, I am just thinking about what to say to Adrien." Marinette tells her friend before picking up the remote. She then points to the TV and turns it off.

(Next day)

"What do you mean I am going to jail!?" Gabriel growled at the large man he once called friend, but now was for. Adrien, Gabriel, Nat Audrey and Andre were in the mayors office disgusting about the turn of events that had just unfold. Gabriel currently was handcuffed to Andre's table, it was the only way he could talk to his colleague without having a gun pointed at his head.

"Gabriel, my old...colleague." Andre started, the fact that he said colleague and not friend was the first sign that things were not going to be good. Adrien, who was sitting next to his father, bites his bottom lip down in fear and anxiety. The things he was feeling now was nothing compared to what Gabriel was feeling.

"You have been labeled as a nationwide terrorist. You have wreaked havoc on Paris multiple times, especially the child of our town." Andre explained in a calm voice. Audrey on the other hand wasn't so happy.

"Because of you, my daughter had to get counseling!" Audrey growled. "And not only that, you akumtizied me twice! I still have nightmares about blowing away in the wind, becoming a gust of sparkles!"

"A way to die..." Adrien chuckled under his breath before saying: "My father can't be hawkmoth, he's been Akumatizied twice himself! Why on earth would he do that if he was hawkmoth?"

"I am telling you, it was not me Andre, I was set up!" Gabriel growled. "I have no reason to be that awful person."

"Sources say otherwise." Andre informs his friend as he pulls out a folder. A black colored folder with the words BAD written in the middle in red. Adrien could feel his heartbeat rise a bit at the sight of the folder, a little scared of the piece of paper before him. Watching the older man open the files, Gabriels eyes soon widen at pictures of him transform and de-transforming into HawkMoth. There were also pictures of butterflies, victims and also weird research papers. All which Gabriel knew well, but was confused at the same time.

"Dad..." Adrien asked. Gabriel just shakes his head at his sons words before saying:

"Okay, let's just say I am HawkMoth." Gabriel started, causing Nat to facepalm herself at his words. "What will become of my business? My shares, my branches, my money?"

"Well, one of two things." Andre started. "Everything you own can go into Paris financial funds, along with all your business and branches. Or, which I believe is the best option for you and your family."

"What?"

"You can give everything to Adrien, keeping your business and network within the family name. In doing that, you must sign everything over to your son. And I do mean everything. All the money in your accounts, all your property, your business, your clothing lines, even your home. You must sign it over to Adrien."

"Are you insane?" Gabriel asked. "He's only 17! He hasn't even graduated college!"

"Exactly, your son is still a minor, which means he can inherit all your network without being penalize. Its called the Child Care Law, when a parent is in trouble with the law and the child is left alone, the parents has an option to give their children everything that is theirs. So when the child becomes an adult, he or she will have something to look for. This is a prime example for Adrien. If he has your network in his name, he will be looked after by a good family till he's old enough to live his life."

"My birthday is in eight months," Adrien said in horror. "Plus, I don't know anything about running a company!"

"Let alone making clothing," Gabriel muttered before looking over to Adrien. "But I have no choice in the matter, do I."

"What do you mean?" Adrien asked.

"Adrien, I need you to take the baccalauréat exam."

"The what?" The blonde young man asked. Gabriel looks down to the ground in anger and shame at his son's question. Luckily for Adrien, Audrey came into the picture and started to explain to the young man what the exam was. While keeping a certain distance from Gabriel.

"the baccalauréat exam, sweetie." Audrey started. "Students in your level can take the exam and basically skip the rest of the school year if they want. If passed, you will officially be considered a high school graduate and a college level student."

"Which also means you can inherit the company, my earnings, my property, and my money." Gabriel growled. "As I stay in prison, you will be in charge of everything as you go to business school to know how take over the Agreste company."

"Glad to see my life is being planned before me after YOUR mistake," Adrien growled at his father. Gabriel squints his eyes at Adrien before looking over to his friend.

"How soon can he take the test?" Gabriel asked, having no simpatico towards his son. The only thing on his mind was the company and his legacy, much to Adrien's annoyance.

"Every student will have 13 days before taking the test. Giving them enough time to leave or study before the test. I can not give him any more time than that. But Gabriel, I do believe that Adrien is not prepared for this sort of thing. Why don't you wait till he is 18 so that-NO!"

Gabriel growled at the large man in front of him. Adrien looks to the side, his green eyes staring down a black stain near his foot. At this point, he was blocking out everything his father was saying. Blocking out the words of both concern parents that actually cared for Adrien's well being. Well, his mental well being that was. He didn't want to hear it, he didn't want to acknowledge it, he just wanted it to end.

"Adrien?" Audrey spoke, snapping Adrien from his train of thought. Looking at the blonde woman, he gives her a soft smile before saying:

"I'll do it, sign me up," Adrien responded. All three eyes looked at the young man in shock at his answer. Adrien, on the other hand, knew exactly what to say:

"If I pass, I pass. If I fail, then I still get everything, just in a few months." He says as he looks at his father. "I will take this test, but I will not go into business school. Not until I am given a certain amount of time to figure this out."

"Deal," Gabriel growled back. Annoyed by his son's cocky voice. "But if you fail, I will make sure you are left penniless."

"Gabriel!?" Audrey shouted in shock, only to be silenced by his hand hoist up. Adrien, who was staring wide-eyed at his father, shakes a bit in his shoes. Gabriel saw this and smirked. He saw the fear in Adrien's eyes, the fear that a child carried on their backs since. The fear of upsetting their parent in any form of way, seeing this brought joy to him, allowing him to relax in his seat a bit as he looks over to Andre.

"Set up the test, get him everything he needs."

* * *

Kikkie: Not a 100 percent sure this will have a lemon scene. I will see, anyway, thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

"Holy shit, you passed!?"

Nino shouted in shock as he stares down at the exam paper he was holding. A large packet, consist of 100 paper sheets, each page filled with a variety of questions that were nearly paragraphing long. A test nearly difficult for any person to pass, any but Adrien. Who had scored a 98% on his paper, much to his friend shock?

"I know, those tutors sure know how to drill info into your brain!" Adrien chuckled before grabbing his drink. The two were currently in Adrien house, now lighten up and less gloomy. They were in the living room eating and drinking to their heart's content, especially since Nat wasn't around.

"Wow man, you are getting everything. Just…wow, what would you do with that kind of cash?" Nino chuckled. Adrien, on the other hand, was looking to the ground. With his cup still pressed to his lips, his eyes were now glued to the name written down on his notebook.

Marinette D.C

"I have a lot to do," Adrien muttered under his breath before setting his drink down. "But first, I have to tell my dad the good news. Afterward, I need to make some changes…lots of changes."

"Changes?" Nino asked. Adrien chuckles a bit before leaning back, his blonde locks move against his head as he stares up at the ceiling. Admiring the unique design of the carved ceiling.

"Oh yes, the Agreste company is going change, but not now. Soon, right now I have to focus on some other things." Adrien chuckled.

"Like what?" Nino asked.

"My education. I can't run a business without knowing some quirks about it first." Adrien said. "So I will be absent from school for a while, could you do me a favor and collect my homework?"

"You are still going to school? But your past that examines, you don't have to go to school anymore." Nino said.

"I don't, but I want too. I feel like I should finish school. Like, why not?" Adrien chuckled. Nino just shrugs off his words before reaching over the table to grab a chip from the bag. Adrien looks back at the Marinette's name another time before pulling out his phone. Looking through his contacts, he stops at a certain name before clicking on it. He then begins to type a message, a long message that took a minute to type. After sending it, he soon gets a response back from his person.

Oh my god, really? I would love to hurt that bitch!

The message wrote, much to Adriens joy. Although he did feel a bit sad for what he was about to do, the sweet taste of anger boiling in his stomach washed away the feeling of guilt. Allowing Adrien to enjoy his moment for a while.

"So did you hear about Marinette's suppose text threats to Lila?" Nini asked, making Adrien nod his head.

"Yep, apparently Marinette has been threatening her life. But personally, I think she is lying." Adrien responded.

"What makes you think that?" Nino asked.

"If Marinette was threatening her life, why didn't she call the police or something by now? Why tell everyone but a person with power to do something. Something is off about that."

"Dude! Its because she is trying to give Marinette a chance to stop. And honestly, I think she's telling the truth. Marinette has been acting weird! She rarely talks to people, she avoids everyone in lunch and she's been doing her group projects alone. The only time Ayla or I see her is in the morning, and even then she's a bit off."

"Oh, that will change in a bit," Adrien tells his friend as he tries to hide his smirk.

* * *

(The next day)

"Why would you ask that question?" Marinette asked her glasses-wearing friend as she unlocks her locker. Ayla was right next to her as she did this, removing a book and pencils from her locker in the process.

Marinette opens her locker, but immediately closes with her eyes widen. Ayla looks at her with wide eyes. Jumping a little at the sound of her closing the metal box.

"is everything alright?" She asked her friend. Marinette nods her head as her smiles wiggles a bit like a limp worm. Her body begins to shake as she looks over to the side of the room to say:

"I just remembered, I left my notes in class. Let's head over there now." Marinette said.

"What about your book?" Ayla asked, only for her words to be ignored by the young woman as she turns around. Without looking, she bumps into a person…someone she wouldn't want to pump in.

"OW! MARINETTE WHY!?"

Lila shouted after she threw herself to the ground by accident. Standing near Marinette when she did it though, it did make the bluenette look bad. Marinette, who was just minding her own business at the time stares down at her in shock, completely confused at what just happened.

"Lila!?" Marinette shouted as she offers a hand, only to have it slapped away from the brown-haired girl.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PYSCHO!" Lila practically screamed, as if she was in a horror movie and Marinette was Jason! Marinette withdrew her hand quickly, trying to grasp exactly what was happening right now as many faces glared down at her.

"Ugh, again?" A voice whispered in the crowd.

"I thought she stopped attacking her?" Another voice spoke.

"I can't believe she kicked her in the knee." A female voice said.

Marinette was staring wide-eyed at Lila, somewhat terrified at how good she was at acting. But worse, somewhat scared at everyone believe this acting! Slowly, she moves away from Lila, trying to get away from her. The farther she moved, the more guys came to her to help her up. Soon, Marinette fleed the area, not wanting to be the center of everyone's eye. Once gone, she walks over to the female restroom and hid in one of the stalls. Once there, Tikki came out of her purse and looks down at her.

"Are you okay Marinette?" Tikki asked.

"No…Tikki did you see how she acted…like I kicked her," Marinette said, petrified at what she had just witnessed. "Oh god, it was terrifying!"

"Maybe she was just…acting for that new horror show she stars in?" Tikki said. Only to have her words shrug off Marinette like a marble rolling down a table.

"Yea…maybe she was acting…yea…" Marinette said as she stands up from the toilet. Opening her bathroom door, she gasps to see three girls in the bathroom, the three of them were at the sink…glaring daggers at her. She could feel her body shake with fear as she realized that they were fans of Lila. Slowly moving out the door, once gone, she saw more kids glaring at her.

"What the fuck…" Marinette thought to herself before walking towards her class. Once inside the classroom, she was greeted by more glares, especially some from her friends and teacher.

"Marinette, please join me outside." The teacher spoke, making Marinette look at her with a horrified face. Marinette glances at her classmates, they were glaring at her harshly. Causing her to practically run out of the room.

Once she was outside, her teacher looks at her before saying:

"You need to calm down and take your anger somewhere else." Her teacher started, which confused her a bit.

"What?" Marinette asked.

"Mari…we all know that you have been bulling Lila for quite some time now." Her teacher started.

"What!?" Marinette asked.

"Marinette, we have all seen the mean emails you have been sending her. All the mean voice mails and text messages." Her teacher explained. Marinette was staring at the woman with shock. Unable to form words in her mouth from what she was hearing.

"What texts, messages, and emails?"

"You can deny all you want, but you cannot be in this class anymore." Her teacher explained. "Please go to the drama room and finish your designs for the play. Please Marinette, I cannot have you in here."

"But I didn't do anything!"

"You attacked Lila this morning!" Her teacher retorded. "You need to calm down Marinette, please go to the costume room, I will email you your homework later."

"But I…" Marinette spoke, only for the teacher to point her in the direction of the costume room. Without anything else to say, or morally without a listening ear, Marinette does as told. She turns around and walks to the costume room. Her head held down as she walked, not because she was sad, but because she didn't want to look at the many glaring eyes who were staring at her.

Soon, however, the glares disappeared, leaving the halls empty. Marinette, who was hiding in the bathroom at the time, leaves the stall to find an empty hallway. Quickly, after checking the area, she walks over to her locker and opens it. Her fearful face turns into disgust at the things she saw.

Dildos, leather clothes, black letter enevolpes, and clothes. Looking around the area again before grabbing the awful things. She quickly walks over to a trash bin and throws the items inside. She then walks back to her locker. Grabbing a bottle of vodka that was hidden behind a textbook, he holds it in her hand before pulling the top off. Pressing the bottle to her lips, she takes a huge gulp of the strong toxic liquor into her body before shivering. The taste burned her tongue, while her throat begged for water as a relied. But her brain, on the other hand, enjoyed the feeling as she walks over to the trash bin. Pouring the alcohol into the ben, She then grabs the ben and takes it outside. In the back of the school, she pulls light from her back pocket and sets a piece of paper on fire. Throwing it into the trash bin, she takes another gulp of vodka before returning to her locker. Hiding the bottle, she pulls out her textbooks then proceeded to walk to the costume room.

The room was wobbly as if she was in a fun house and the walls were moving a bit. It was strange, but she liked it. Since she didn't eat much, so the vodka worked quicker than usual. Making her way to the room, she throws her things to the side before getting to work on her sketch.

* * *

(Adrien)

"Adrien!" Lila shouted as Adrien enters their classroom. Currently, in history, everyone was either talking, on their phones or making out with someone. This was their senior year, their hormonal teenager, what did you expect?

Walking over to his seat, he looks over to the side to see Marinette was not in her seat. In fact, her bags were even missing, much to Adrien's worry. Standing up from his seat, he looks over to Ayla, who was flirting and talking to Nino. Tapping her shoulder, he gains her attention.

"Where's Marinette?" He asked. Ayla's eyes widen before glancing over to Lila, who was being admired by all the young adults in the room.

"The teacher kicked her out after Lila said she assault her," Ayla explained. "Now's she's in the costume room making designs for the play."

"Alright, I think I'll go visit her," Adrien said. Ayla was about to retort to his words but was stopped when Nino kissed her on the neck. Causing her to chuckle at him and playfully push him. Adrien chuckles at the two before leaving the room, he even passed the teacher as he walked. Since Adrien technically already graduated, he didn't need to be present for the lection. However, he did need the school hours, which means being present on school grounds.

Following the rules, Adrien did as told and stayed on the school ground. Walking through the hallway of lockers. He stops in front of a particular one, one he knew all too well. Looking around a bit, he walks over to the locker after checking to see no one around. Once close, he peeks inside to see that it was empty of certain items.

"Huh..." Adrien muttered to himself before continuing his journey to the costume room. Once in front of the door, he leans over and opens the door. Revealing Marinette drawing in the middle of the room, surrounded by costumes and store-bought clothing. In fact, some of those clothes were donated designs from his father.

"What are you doing here Adrien?"

Marinette asked, not even glancing up to give him notice. Adrien chuckles at her response, finding it amusing that her attitude didn't change.

"I came to see my favorite torturer. You've been ignoring me, and it makes me think you have a grudge." Adrien chuckled as he walks over to her. The door slams shut by the time he was near her. Marinette does not turn around at all to look at him. She continues her drawing, allowing her pencil to glide on the sketch paper. Adrine stands right behind her, looking over her shoulder as draws a certain shape.

"Watcha doing?" Adrien asked, becoming quite fascinated by her handy work.

"I am drawing the layout sketches for the jacket I need to make," Marinette says. Adrien gently places a hand on her back, rubbing it a bit as he watches her draw. Marinette shivers at his feeling but doesn't stop drawing.

"A pattern piece?" Adrien chuckled. Marinette nods her head, trying to play it cool, only to have her cool broken when Adrien's hand gripped her behind. The blue haired girl snaps to stand up and look at Adrien. Cheeks deep red with angry blue orbs staring straight up at his green ones.

"I am not as stupid as I look, babe." Adrien chuckled before placing both his hands on her hips. His big strong hands gripping her sides made her feel so small to him. Like an adult hold a small bunny, Adrien pulls her way from her sketching, only to stop when Marinette slapped his hand away. Turning around, she glared straight up into those glossary green eyes to say:

"Don't touch me!" She growled. "I know you are the one putting all that shit into my locker! Mailing all those things to my house! Sending me email after email every day! Taking pictures of me everywhere I go! I know you are torturing me!"

"I wouldn't say everywhere..." Adrien chuckled. He soon felt a slap across his face. Turning his cheek red, Adrien's calm behavior turned dark as his eyes soon grew darker in anger. He looks at Marinette for a second before slapping her across the face. Unlike him, she fell to the ground hard. Even knocking the table down in the process. Adrien chuckles even louder before walking over to the closet door, closing it so that no one would interrupt them.

"If you think this is all I am going to do to you, then you are dead wrong." Adrien chuckled before looking over o the injured female. "If I was you, I'd invest a little money into the collection of vodka and rum intake you are about to do in the future."

"I had to do it, Adrien! Your father was going to ruin everything for my family! He was going to turn our business into a strip mall! I had to do it!" Marinette shouted.

"Bo-ho for your sad story."

"No, bo-the fuck ho for you!" Marinette shouted. "I degraded myself to protect my family from ending on the streets! You think I wanted to do that!? You think I wanted to wear that awful outfit after pushing you down a fleet of stairs! Which by the way, was another thing your father held over my head! No! I didn't want any of it! But oh no, Gabriel needed his son to behave! Meanwhile, the only thing you had to worry about was your father's petty attitude you!"

"And mental abuse..." Adrien said in a cocky tone of voice. He then gets to his knee's, allowing him to be the same height level as Marinette. With a creepy smirk on his face and the aura of anger engulfing the room, Marinette couldn't help but try to find a way to get out. Only to see that the door was closed (yes, she's seeing it now).

"Adrien..." Marinette started. "I can't keep saying I am sorry enough for what I did. But you have to understand why I did it."

"I...I...well..." Adrien was lost for words. He knew Marinette wasn't a bad person. She was the kind of person that would deny hitting her best friend if she was offered a billion dollars for it. Adrien saw this...and it lights up a dark flame into his heart. Something, evil inside him that he wanted to share with Marinette...no, taint her! He wanted to taint her with it, to engulf her in it! And he had the perfect idea on how to do it.

"Mari..." He started, causing her to look past her guilt and into those bright green beautiful eyes. "I'll forgive you...if you do me a huge favor."

"What?" She asked.

"I want you...to work for me."

The words alone made her spirit separate from her body. Only for a split second, soon, she had returned into her vessel and snapped back into reality. Soon, all types of ideas and horror begin to fill her head as she tries to calculate why he would ask her of this. Also, what exactly he had planned for her? And also, what did he need her for? She was somewhat skeptical to ask, at the same time she didn't really want to know.

"How about this!" Adrien started. "I give you a day to think about it, you know, clear your mind and stuff. Afterward, you come back here and tell me your answer. Whatever it may be, I promise I won't do anything to you." Adrien tells her as he stands up to his feet. He turns around to leave, only to be stopped by Marinette when she rose to her feet in haste.

"Wait!" She shouted, making Adrien stop in his tracks.

"Hm?" He responded.

"What do you need me to do? What will be my job?" She asked. Adrien couldn't help but chuckle at her words. Turning around, he gives her a sly wink before saying:

"Why...you'll be my **Behavior Buddy**."

* * *

Kikkie: The orginal plan for this story might go out the window...eh, thats writing!

Anyway, please review and have a lovely day!


	6. Chapter 6

"Gabriel Agreste is guilty."

The woman on the TV tells the entire world as a small square to her right shows the live view of Gabriel being escorted from his stand. Two heavily armored soldiers escort the tie and suit wearing man to the other side where Adrien was sitting. Adrien, who was sitting in the first row behind his father, looked to the side. His face was visible to camera's but not to his father. Tears begin to form in his eyes before he closes them, allowing the thin drops of diamonds to roll down his cheeks. He looked like a lost sad child that had been heartbroken.

"Adrien, their lying! I would never do that!" Gabriel shouted at his son as he struggles against guards trying to drag him away. Adrien look to the side more, trying to ignore his father's pleas.

"ADRIEN!" Gabriel screamed at this point. Trying everything in what little power he had to talk to his son, only for Adrien to ignore every single last word he spoke. Soon, he was taken to the back, away from eyesight...and Adrien.

Soon, rising from his seat, Adrien walks out to the courtyard of the jury room. Once there, both Chloe and Andre run to his side and smother him with love and affection, as reporters attack him with questions left and right.

 **"HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT YOU FATHER!?"**

 **"DO YOU THINK YOU WILL BE OUTCAST FROM THE WORLD?!"**

 **"WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOUR FATHER'S ACTIONS?!"**

 **"IS IT TRUE YOUR TAKING OVER THE AGRESTE COMPANY?!"**

The last reporters question snapped Adrien out of his sad daze. Bring him back into reality, or morally dragging him back into reality. Rising his head up, he looks straight forward at the report that asked their last question to say:

"My father never loved me. He valued my looks and fan base more did he did me, his actual blood. In case you didn't notice, every person that was Akuma-tized were my friends. They started turning around the same time I went to school. My father personally attacked me by going through the ones I wanted to form a relationship with. This is his punishment. End of interview."

Adrien growled at the reporters before pushing his way through. His head down and his fist balled, he makes his way to his car. Once there, Gorilla opens the door and lets him in. The young man climbs into the back of his car. Once his door was closed, he turns to the dark windows and sees flashes from the outside. Annoyed at the lights, he turns his head to the side then lets out a sigh of frustration.

Once Gorilla enters the car, Adrien looks over to him to say:

"Gorilla, take me to Chloe's home. I need a friend to talk too." Adrien tells the large man. As ordered, the man drives away from the reporters. The hood of his car was getting banged on by fans and reports who were both in full rage of his father's crimes and to know the truth. Something Adrien was going to keep to himself.

"Annoying…" He thought to himself as Gorilla drives towards the highway. Moving his hand upwards, he bites the edge nail of his thumb and begins to stare up at the blue sky. Interested by the color scheme of the blue that gently played with the whites.

Soon…he saw a face in the sky, a happy cheerful face that made his heart beat and his fist slam down onto the leather he sat on. A smile did creep up on the side of his face as his eyes widen a bit at the person he saw in the sky.

"A little more time…"

* * *

 **(Four days later)**

(Marinette's POV)

I can't believe I am doing this…" I muttered to myself as I knock on the bright blue door of Adrien Agreste's mansion. Standing there, I could hear many things outside where I was. For example, I heart scream and people talking loudly while moving things. It sounded as if a storm was erupting inside the area.

"My god, I have a horrible feeling…" I thought to myself. My left foot moves down to the step that I had just walked up from, only to stop when the door opened to reveal an upset Nathalie. She looked tired and sick, as if she had gotten or cold, or was worried about something.

"Adrien has been waiting for you," Nat tells me before turning around. She didn't say anything, but I knew she ordered me to follow her. Which I did without a word, stupid me…

Following her, I begin to see the chaos around me. People panting the walls, doing the floors, packing furniture and measuring the area. From the looks of it, their were remodeling the entire area. What the hell was he doing to his house, and why was he turning most of the area from blue and white to green and black? Oh, wait…

"Here we are," Nat said, snapping me from my train of thought. Before I knew it, I was in front of Gabriel Agreste's office. I didn't know he was back. Opening the door, Nat allows me to enter the office first before following behind. What I saw shocked me.

It was Adrien! He was sitting at his father's desk typing away at his father's laptop. He wore black, square lens glasses. A black leather opened jacket that showed off a white shirt. A black pencil was in between his lips as he types. He seemed to focus and in his own little world, I wonder what he was doing?

"Adrien," Nat spoke, snapping him from his type. His eyes move from the screen to her, but not his body. After a few seconds, he removes himself from the keyboard to lean over the desk. Placing the pen down, he looks at Nat and smirks. Raising his other hand, he gestures her to come with his index finger. Nat, who lets out a sigh, walks towards the desk. Once closed, she leans down for Adrien to lean closer to her ear and whisper:

"What have I said about knocking?" Adrien asked her.

"I will remember next time." She tells him before heading out the door. She didn't even look at me when she left. All that was heard was Adriens voice.

"You better." He spoke before disappearing behind doors. Once gone, his line of sight moves to me. Plus, I think his smirk widen a bit, showing off his one small pointy tooth.

"Mari, glad you could make it!" Adrien tells me before pointing to the chair in front of his father's desk. "Sit down, we have a lot to discuss!"

"Like?" I asked as I make my way to the chair. Taking a seat, I look forward to seeing him rising from his.

"The new fashion line you are going to make me! And also about your bedroom decorations." Ad…wait, bedroom decreations?

"What was that last part?"

"Oh, your bedroom decorations. You are going to live here with me!" He tells me with glee. If it wasn't for that adorable handsome smile of his, I would actually be terrified.

"What if I say no to that and agree to do the fashion line?" I asked him, trying to give him a sweet smile, but I feel that I was trying too hard. Instead of making a smile, I feel like I was making a constipation face.

"No, you are going to live here with me. You're going to stay under my roof and work here on the line." Adrien explains. "And don't worry, your not the only one who will be living here with me. I have three other's coming."

"Three other's?" I asked. "Who else was living with us, and why would anyone agree to this?"

"Yes, I have decided to create a team to help me along the way of reform and change Agreste! No longer will my father's be…well my fathers' company!"

"Adrien I am not sure that- And speaking of changing, I need you to go and change into something nice!" Adrien cuts me off before clasping his hands together. Smiling over to me, he hops straight forward and lands right in front of me. Taking my hand into his, he yanks my upper body down before saying:

"It is cute how you think I care! Why don't you do as I say and go…or maybe I should change that building of yours into one of my new studio's." Adrien chuckled at me. "Or maybe something worse."

"Don't…" I growled at him. Leaning down, I glare down at him, staring straight into those green orbs…only to find my self rechecting backward. Something inside me told me to stop and not to continue forward. Looking to the side, I nod my head for some reason. As if some sort of energy was tellings me not to do certain thing…like, punch Adrien in the face. What the hell?

"I won't, just go get ready and look pretty. I will send a car over to your home at 8." He tells me before standing up. Turning his back to me, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a black leather wallet. Opening and reaching in, he pulls out a silver card and hands it over to me.

"Take this, in case you need to buy something extra…or a whole new wardrobe." He chuckles to me. I reach over at first…hetitate, trying to think if I should take it or not. My hand stops midway from it, not grabbing it. My fingers were twitching my hand to move back, telling my mind not to gove in. Only for him to shove the card into my hand. My mind catches on and grabs it.

"Buy something nice." He tells me before walking over to his desk. Taking a seat, he continues his work by typing away at his keyboard. His attention going solely on the screen. At that second, I could see he was no longer interested in me. This was probably a clue to leave and do as he says, which I did. Grabbing my bag, I head out towards the door. Only to stop when I heard his voice:

"Oh, Marinette…" He started, causing me to stop in my tracks. "Don't forget, you are my behavioral buddy. It is going to be your job to keep me on the ropes for tonight. So wear something…revealing. Maybe mini, revealing cleavage?"

"Are you fucking insane!?" I growled. He doesn't even look away from his computer screen when he tells me:

"No, I want you to look a certain way. So do it before I do it for you." Adrien orders me. I couldn't even say anything to him at that point. I just wanted to leave, for which I did. I ignored Nat's words, I ignored the working men, and I made my way straight to the door. Once outside…I felt this fresh hit me. As if I was in a box with a limited amount of air and someone had just popped the top open, allowing me to breathe.

Did I actually feel trapped in that house? I was in there for like…30 minutes, what is wrong with me? Or rather, what is wrong with that house, and what is Adrien's goal? And why does he need me?

"Shit," I muttered before walking forward, hurrying to get on the next bus away from this horrible place with little time that I had. And also…to go shopping.

* * *

 **(The MALL)**

"Adrien gave you a credit card?" Ayla shouted as she stares at the card in my hand. This silver piece of plastic apparently had a shit ton of cash in it. So much that I was able to call a taxi to go pick up Ayla then take us to the mall.

Honestly, I was trying to be an ass and spend his money to make him feel like an idiot. But now I feel that I might have been the idiot, especially now that I have a shit tone of bags of clothes that I always wanted…but also wanted to spend with my own money.

"Girl, someone is feeling for you…" Ayla chuckled before looking away from the card. I sigh before placing the thing back into my wallet, then shoving my kitty wallet into my bag. I felt so boochie! Especially now that I left a shoe store…after buying three pairs of shows…

"I feel this guilt boiling inside me…" I muttered. Walking to the makeup store, Ayla stops me mid-way and points forward to a large crowd. Looking in the direction of her pointing finger, I gasp and run into the store. Oh dear god, …it was Lila… and Adrien!

Oh dear, go above in Heaven with all of your angels, why the hell and I being torture like this? I don't deserve this! I don't deserve to meet two of the nastiest people in my life right now! Especially in a public area! Oh no, what am I going to do...maybe I could hide here until they pass then bolt out of the area. Yea, I am a fast running, I will do just that then!

"Girl, why are you hiding behind a poster of Adrien?" Ayla asked me. Looking down at me with a confused and somewhat horrid expression. I honestly couldn't tell if she was looking down at me with shame or worry...maybe both.

"Oh Adrien, why don't we go to that makeup store next! I heard they have the best eyeliner in the area." Lila shouted. Suddenly, all the blood in my body stops moving! I felt like I had turned into a statue and the world around me was moving at a fast pace as I cowered in this small corner.

"Uh...girl?" Ayla spoke again. Looking up, I saw Adrien and Lila also staring down at me with confused expressions on their faces. Please tell me I didn't freak them out, my social status can't go lower than it already is.

"Oh my god...are you stalking me?" Lila asked...really? Did she think I was stalking her?

"Oh my god Adrien, she's been stalking me!" Lila shouted this time, in a fake white girl horror voice before she gets killed by Jason or Chuckie. Fake tears form in her eyes before she thrust herself to Adrien's chest. Shaking in fear as she pushes him away from us. Standing up, I push my hands up in defense as Adrien awkwardly wraps an around her waist while the other hand pats her back.

"SHE WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" She cries into his chest. Honestly...was I the only one that saw her as a fake? Like, she didn't even sound like she was screaming at this point like it sounded as if she was forcing herself to scream.

"CRAZY FCUK!" One of the people that were following the two shouted. Looking forward, the last thing I saw was a metal object flying towards me. In a flash, the skin above my eyebrow was now dripping blood to my shirt. The only thing I could hear was a loud ringing sound in the back of my left side. What the hell was thrown at me?

"Oh my god..."

I think it was Adrien that spoke those words because he was the one that took me in his arms and moved me away. Blood staining my eye, I had to close it shut and take deep breathes. I couldn't really describe the pain as just stinging or burning...just pain. Horrible dreadful pain and Adrien holding me were making it worse.

"Lila, leave Marinette alone! You are the crazy one, not her!" Ayla shouted at Lila, thank god I had a friend.

"She's been stalking me!" Lila shouted back at Ayla. I could actually feel my cheeks turning red from Adrien's heartbeat pumping against my cheek. I felt so protected with him, at the same, I was scared. Being in his arms did feel nice...oh my gosh, did he have an eight pack? Wait, what am I thinking, Adrien, is crazy! And most importantly, why was he with Lila!

"Adrien please can we go, being around her is hurting my feelings."

"My god you sound like a snowflake," Adrien growls

"I knew you were lifetime movie watching white girl deep inside..." Ayla growled to Lila. Soon, I felt her hands on my shoulders. Pulling me from Adrien, I felt her pushing me towards another building. As I walked, I could hear Adrien and Lila talking to eachother...or arguing?

* * *

 **(Adrien POV)**

"WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING HER!? SHE'S CRAZY ADRIEN!" Lila screamed at me in front of her crowd of fans. You don't realize how hard I was trying not to smile at her. I wanted to laugh at her face so badly. Call her ugly and tell her never to talk to me again. But if I did, then I couldn't use her...no big deal. I can wait, beside's, she did something that may actually be useful for me tonight.

"Marinette is my friend! And you let one of your fans throw a perfume bottle straight towards her face, what is wrong with you!?" I told her in a low weak voice. As if I was scared and shocked at her behavior. Which honestly was a lie, I know how violent and pysho Lila is. Heck, my father had to bail her out of so many things you have no idea. Good thing she is pretty because my father would have gotten rid of her years ago. Oh well, I am going to do what he never has done before. But first, I need her to play the game correctly for me, and by that, I need her to lose her mind with Marinette.

"Adrien, she is stalking me! You know it!" She shouted at me. At this point, I just shake my head at her and sigh. If I showed any more emotions, someone would catch on, best to be weak and sad before burning everything to the ground.

"You know what, just get ready for tonight Lila, and cal, your fanbase down a bit," I told her before walking away. I could hear her moaning a bit in sadness, she must have really gotten hurt by my words. Good! Soon, that anger will be directed towards Marinette! Everything is going as plan, soon, the blue-haired devil will be in my house every single day. I can't wait, the mere thought sends tingles up my spine. I could dance, or even spit in joy from what I just heard. But, its best to keep a closed mind about it, I rather not have people wondering why I am so happy. Especially since my father in prison and the world sees me as a sad lonely child...yea, that's how they should see me.

Everyone...except for Marinette...

* * *

Kikkie: I am getting insperation of Adrien's new personailty from Sister Eunice from AHS. I like it! Thank you for reading, please review and have a lovely day!


	7. Chapter 7

"I feel like my life has turned into a lifetime movie!" Marinette shouted before throwing her bags to the ground. After getting hit in the eye, Ayla took her to an emergency. Now Marinette has a bandage over her eye after having the blood cleaned out of her orb. Tikki, who was hiding in her purse like always, flies right out from her hiding spot to check on her master.

"What's a lifetime movie?" Tikki asked.

"It's a stupid company that makes movies to give white women a scare because their lives are so perfect and safe! I mean honestly, the chances of a male stripper coming to kill your husband to get you are EXTREMELY LOW!" Marinette shouted. "But apparently, your friend turning psycho and trying to hurt you is a real thing!"

"Maybe those Lifetime movies are right." Tikki chuckled.

"Please Tikki, I am not white," Marinette said. Five seconds would later pass when she realized what she had just said. "Oh my god, I am so condescending."

"Yea, and trust me, I know race, I have been alive long before your people realized that you guys had different shades of skin." Tikki pointed out. "But Adrien though, if we live with him, we might have trouble."

"We are not living him. I will figure something out, but we will not be living with him. He has crazy…revenge…Chat Noir wrote all over him! I refuse to be stuck with him! Let alone the other people he is going to have in the house." Marinette growled. "Possibly an orgy of weirdness!"

"Or an orgy of blood, dark magic, and shadow babies," Tikki tells the young woman. Marinette stared at Tikki for a couple of seconds before opening her mouth to say: "No more game of thrones for you."

"Don't worry, it is over," Tikki said in a deadpan voice. "Worst season ever…"

* * *

 **(Adrien Agreste)**

"So, the girl is fireproof?" The purple kwami asked the black kwami next to him. The two were sitting down in front of a TV, eating at fruit and cheese as a white-haired woman is burning in a house.

"Yep, she also has dragon babies." Plagg chuckled before opening his mouth wide enough to engulf a huge chunk of cheese. Adrien, who was doing his hair in the background, didn't even glance at the two magical creatures. He was too busy staring down at his phone.

"I hope they got the message." Adrien thought to himself before his phone blinked. A square appears on the left side of his phone, showing a message from Lila. Tapping the page, he sees a couple of pictures that Lila had sent him…some inappropriate pictures that no girl nor boy should send anyone.

"Oh, someone's being an idiot…" Adrien chuckled to himself before sending Lila some pictures as well. Not pictures of him, but similar to him. One of the problems with being a celebrity at a young age was all the pedophiles that wanted to meet Adrien. It became such a problem that his father hired Gorilla. Anyway, once the photos were posted, he looks over to the two Kwami's and said:

"Alright, time to go! Same goes for you Nooroo! I think you will enjoy tonight!" Adrien tells the two Kwami's. Plagg eats another cheese before flying into Adrien's left pocket. Soon, the purple skin Kwami grapes two grapes before doing the same. Flying right into Adrien's right pocket, holding on grape close to his chest as he shoves the other one into the side of Adrien's pocket. The young man could feel the Kwami snuggling in the corner of his pocket, feeling happy for the first time in a long time. Adrien lets out a light chuckle before looking at himself in the mirror.

Now in a black tuxedo and tie, with green silk undershirt, Adrien was sporting his new logo colors. Something that Paris, and soon the world would be very familiar with. His hair was slick back with gel and he was wearing a thin bit of eyeliner. Making his eyes pop out more than usual. Leaving his room, he turns off the lights and proceeded to walk through the halls of his empty home. Ignoring the silence and empty of his big home. It didn't phase him, nor bother him in any way possible.

"I hope my silent party does some rocking in the world." Adrien though before reaching over to the front knob of his door. Once he opened it, he found himself outside in the darkness. He looks up to see the stars and moon shining down on him, creating dim blue lighting around him and the front of his house. A smile appears on his face, as the feeling of freedom wraps all around him, gently moving him closer to the car he parked right in front of his house.

Walking towards it, one close, he opens the door of the green Lamborghini and smile. Climbing inside, his hands move around the wheel, feeling the leather against the tips of his fingers, allowing his goose bumps to rise as he starts up the engine.

"here we go…" He muttered before pressing his foot down on the accelerator pedal. Making the wheels turn quickly before going forward. Adrien could hear himself laughing as he drives down the concrete pavement of his home. Enjoying the new car he had bought with his new money…

* * *

 **(Le Grand Paris front, Marinette)**

"What fresh hell is this?" Marinette asked as she walks towards the hotel. Wearing a dark purple dress that stopped a few inches above her knees. Exposing her long smooth legs to the elements. The top part of her dress was a sweetheart cut, allowing some cleavage to be exposed. With long sleeves and a turtle neck design, and a veil around her shoulders, Marinette soon came to realize that she might have been underdressing for the event she was attending.

"Shit…" She thought to herself before walking towards the back of the hotel. With all of her years as Ladybug, she had learned multiple entrances into the hotel. Going into the back way, she finds herself in a busy kitchen with workers working in a hasty pace.

"I guess something big was happening here." She thought to herself as she walks through and passes the waiters and chefs in the kitchen. Leading her into the lobby of the hotel. Once there, she saw a bunch of reporters, photographers and even celebrities in the hallway. Talking and greeting each other as if there was some big promotion party that no one was told about.

"Hm?" Marinette spoke as she walks over to the crowd, only to be stopped when arms wrapped around her. Looking over her shoulder, she gasps then chuckled at the pretty female who had just greeted her.

"Chloe!"

* * *

Kikkie: Its short, I know, but its something I guess.

Thank you for reading, been a bit rough mentally so I am trying to get better so my writing can be good. Anyway, thank you again for reading, I appreate it!


	8. Chapter 8

"What do you mean Adrien gone mad?"

The blonde female asked her friend. Marinette was in Chloe's room, the only place that seemed safe for the two to talk. Once alone, Marinette begins to spill the beans on her relationship with Adrien, and the news is more than a surprise to Chloe, especially since Adrien was her best friend.

"So…Adrien gone mad?" Chloe asked as she raises an eyebrow. "You do realize you are sounding like those people who complained about the G.O.T ending, right?"

"Everyone has a right to their own opinion, and no I am not…making this up!" Marinette nearly shouted at her friend as she waves her arms in the air in anger. "Adrien has been acting weird!"

"Maybe he's just adapting to the new situation he is in. I mean, his father was just sent to jail after learning that he was HawkMoth! Then he has to drop out of school in order to run his father's company. Adrien is going through a lot, maybe he's just stressed.

"I get that he's stressed, but isn't he a little off to you?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, maybe the baccalauréat exam! The baccalauréat exam takes weeks upon maybe even months to study for! Adrien was given 13 days to study and passed with a 98! It's like he planned that out and studied for the test right before his dad went to jail!" Marinette explained. "And how he's been acting is strange too! I mean, he didn't seem that sad when his dad went to jail, in fact, he seemed happy!"

At that moment, Chloe raised her hand to Marinette to silence the young adult. Shaking her head in disagreement.

"I'll have you know that Adrien crying my mother's arms when his father was arrested! He slept here for three days after visiting his father because he was scared that his dad would so something." Chloe growled at Marinette.

"What? What do you mean?" Marinette asked. Chloe lets out a low frustration sigh before explaining herself.

"I can't believe I am going to say this, and you better keep what I say in this room," Chloe growled at the bluenette. Marinette nods her head in excitement as her ears practically perk up with interest.

"But…Adrien…did have a problem." Chloe started. "Do you notice when Adrien went to school is when everyone started to become…you know, Akumatized?"

"Yea," Marinette responded quickly.

"Well, when Adrien and I would go home sometimes, he had this weird paranoia feeling. He felt that there was some evil watching him all the time and it was affecting his friends. At first, I thought it was a joke, but then after the first year of school, it hit me hard to realize that everyone in our class but you got Akamatized!" Chloe explained. "At first, we both thought that it was just a coincidence, that HawkMoth was just targeting people in our school. But with more victims that we were near, we notice a pattern and it freaked him out."

"How freaked out was he?"

"He was scared," Chloe explained. "He would call me in the middle of the night. Crying about his nightmares and being trapped in the house. It got so bad that his dad forced him to take sleeping meds just to get through the night. And those things caused a lot of problems."

"What kind of problems?" Marinette asked.

"For one, he would vomit at least three times a week. Plus horrible diarrhea, joint pains, and maybe even bad migraines to the point that he had to stay home. We would later find out that his father's doctor was forcing him to take double the stander amount." Chloe explains. "But the really freaky thing about those pills is that they were also supposed to help treat his…mental disease."

"Mental?" Marinette asked.

"After his mother's disappearance, Adrien started to act weird a bit. He didn't like leaving his room, let alone being alone with his dad. He kept trying to get out for some weird reason to the point that he wasn't allowed to a sleepover. As time went by, Gabriel made it his side job to keep Adrien in the house. For reason's, I still don't know." Chloe says. "Over time, he developed this type of Schizophrenia illness."

"Adrien isn't schizophrenia." Marinette says before thinking: "Then again I am starting to see many pieces fall into place…"

"No, but he had this horrible paranoia that something in this world was out to get him. And the more he talked about it, the angrier he would get because no one would listen to him. Now, he's laughing at everyone's face."

"I am guessing because his words were real?" Marinette asked in a mocking tone of voice.

"That's right after Gabriel was proven to be HawkMoth, the pieces connected. And after many talks with Adrien, it was revealed that he was suffering from PTSD. Mystery solved!" Chloe says with a smile.

"Wait, that doesn't explain-Look Marinette!" Chloe says over the bluenette.

"People take grieving in many different ways Marinette. Just because he isn't crying, doesn't mean he's not suffering." Chloe tells her friend, trying to get her to calm down.

"That's not it Chloe!" Marinette growled loudly at her friend. "I feel that…Adrien is different like he's…I don't know, but just different!"

"Yea, he's different! He's trying to do better in his life and trying to be a good person. Marinette, you can't act like this towards him right now."

"What!?" Marinette shouted.

"Look…" Chloe started. "Adrien and I have been talking lately, and you have been in some of our talks. And frankly, Adrien is very worried about you."

"He is?" She asked.

"Yea, he's notice Lila has been making you paranoid because of her bullying." Chloe started. Marinette lets out a loud growl of annoyance as Chloe continues her talking.

"You can't let Lila get to you! And I know she's been bullying you constantly, even Adrien has seen her email you things and makeup stuff. But you can't believe that Adrien is trying to hurt you."

"But I…" Marinette spoke again, only to be cut off again.

"Try to see the good that is happening right now. Adrien is running the Agreste company and you have been chosen to be his top fashion designer. Why are you going to shit on it?"

"Because of …cause…"

Marinette was lost for words at that very second. Everything Chloe had just said was indeed true! Her dream was possibly moments away from becoming a reality. She would be doing what she loves every day with many great fashion designers. At the same time, what was the cost for it? A leg? Her sanity? Her maybe something else that she holds that no one else knows. Suddenly, she felt her left hand reaching over to her ear. Gripping the magical metal gently between her fingers.

"Marinette?" Chloe asked, snapping Marinette from her train of thought. Looking forward, she begins to shake her head in dismay as she turns around to leave. Chloe tries to stop the woman but rejected her hand back as a feeling crept up her back. With the doors now closing behind Marinette's back, the young woman closes her eyes and begins to think. Leaning against the wall, she raises her head up, relaxing her body as her mind drifts off.

Suddenly the doors opened with a loud DING sound. Marinette doesn't bother to open her eyes, she just remains in her calm world, ignoring everything around her. Once the doors had closed, she heard a jingle sound by her ear, making her open her eyes to meet a pair of green orbs.

"Well if it isn't the spice salt to my pepper." Adrien chuckles as he enters the elevator. Marinette couldn't help but roll her eyes at Adrien's words.

"That is the worst pick up line I have heard," Marinette growled at him, trying to hide her fear with a sassy attitude.

"You haven't heard many then." Adrien chuckles as he stands next to Marinette. Leaning past her a bit, he presses the same button Marinette had press. the L button for the lobby. As the door closes, Marinette body begins to shake. Fear was starting to overcome her, and what was worse, she couldn't hide it as well as she did a few seconds ago. Once the doors were fully closed, Adrien begins to chuckle.

"It is cute how hard you are playing the bad girl here. But it won't work, I see right through you." Adrien chuckled.

"What do you see?" Marinette asked.

"I see a scared little girl who keeps asking questions when in reality she should just shut up and accept the gifts from her god," Adrien tells her in a stern tone of voice. The word GOD seemed to throw her off a bit, and also scare her.

"God?" She asked.

"Yes, and you will see during the presentation," Adrien says as that smile of his grew wider. Marinette eyes refused to remove from the doors. She didn't want to look into those eyes, those green eyes...

 _Soon, the doors opened, and bright flashes of white blinds the two._

* * *

Kikkie: I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	9. I HURT!

"Marinette! What are you wearing!?"

"Are the rumors about Lila true?"

"Did you assault Adrien!?"

"Is it true you're the nest Agreste designer for the winter wear?"

Various upon various of questions attacked both Adrien and I, along with bright shining white lights that would make a baby cry. I couldn't see, let alone do anything but move forward like a blinded bat. Adrien, on the other hand, did not do as I acted. Grabbing my hand firmly, he drags me out the elevator, away from the men and women with cameras. Quickly, he pulls me with him to another room in the area. Once the dots had stopped appearing before me, I was able to find out where he had taken me. To my horror, it would probably be the last place anyone wants to be.

"Oh my lord…" I muttered.

I was on STAGE! I was standing on the main platform of the Banquette room! I standing in front of thousands of people with their phones and camera's out! There were even news reporters and celebrities everywhere, sitting down talking amongst themselves! Please, please dear god! Don't let me do something stupid to humiliate myself and become a meme!

"Mari!" Alya calls me from the side. She was standing next to Adrien near the podium. By him was Nino and Chloe, who were talking to each other. It was then I realized that I was a meme because I was standing alone from the group.

"Oh my god," I muttered before awkwardly walking over to Adrien and Alya. That jerk couldn't have brought me next to him by the podium. Once I was next to them, Adrien glances up at me then hands me a card. The card had one word on it…Yes?

"It is going to start soon. Take your seats, everyone." Adrien tells the crowd, and also us as well. Looking to the side, I that there were five chairs in the middle of the stage. Five chairs, each having a colored tag on them too…weird.

Alya is the first to take a seat, she sits on the orange chair. Nino takes the one that was green, Chloe sits down on the one with yellow. And weirdly enough I sat down on the tag with the color hot pink. So weird…

Adrien obviously takes the tag green and the red one, remains empty. Soon, people come running to us with small devices and microphones. They attached various of devices to my dress before leaving the stage. Once gone, Adrien, who I was sitting next too, gives me a wink before looking forward.

"Welcome all!" He shouted into the microphone, gaining everyone's attention. "You all will be the first to know everything about the Agreste company. Starting with its new owner, me."

He sounds so condescending, I swear! If he's like this the rest of his life, I believe I am going to barf!

"First question, you?" Adrien said before pointing to a reporter.

"Yes, is it true your going to invest in the creation of an Akuma recovery center?" The reporter asked. This is the first I am hearing about it.

"Yes, with all the harm my father has done to Paris, I will make it my life's duty to fix it!" Adrien responded in a one-sentence high-mighty voice. I could hear the crowd in front of me raging in joy at his words, please about his fake promises…well, I don't know if they are fully fake.

"Next question." Adrien chuckled.

"Will you be in charge of foreign trades?"

"Soon, but not at the moment."

"What is your thought about the US trade deal with China?"

"No comment!"

Wow, a lot of foreign questions coming up. I wonder if this has anything to do with what's going on in Hong Kong?

"Yes, um hi!" A young female reported started. "Now that you are going to run the Agreste line, will you be making any changes?"

"Oh, a bunch!" Adrien said. "First off, we are focusing on expanding our brand to other countries, such as Asia and South America."

"Expanding?" I asked.

"Furthermore, we will be creating a more diverse line. Such as plus sizes and more clothing selection for men. An untapped market my father never wanted to enter." Adrien says before looking back at us. "I already created a team to work on this project. Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you: The Succeeding Five!"

"What?" I asked again. As the crowd applauding begins to fill the room, Nino, Alya and Chloe stand up from their seats and begin to wave. I just sat there confused, what was this about the five…wat, there are four of us, who's the fifth?

"Marinette!" Chloe whispered loudly to me as she waves and smiles. I am guessing that was my cue to stand because I started to see Adrien glance over to me. Standing up, I waved at the crowd with a…well, weak smile on my face. I felt forced, like a lion trying their best not to attack the smiling children by somehow breaking the glass wall. Just smile and wave I suppose…

"Yes Ladies and Gentle, I cannot wait to get started with these wonderful friends of mine!" Adrien explains as he walks over to Nino first.

"My best bud and now head of the music department. This awesome man right here will be helping with the new music production crew located north of Paris. And that is just the beginning ladies and gentlemen!" Adrien explains as he and Nino shake hands. He then walks over to Alya.

"My new Public Relations head! My girl is going to handle all the news topics, magazines and what's new in the world!" Adrien shouted as Alya waves her hands in the air in joy.

"Yea! I can't wait to see my new studio! And the best part, it is in the Agreste mansion!" She shou…wait…what?

"Don't worry, all the rooms are almost done," Adrien says in glee before looking to the crowd. "The Succeeding five will live with me in my home! I want my new employs to be as conferrable as ever, and by that, I am giving them their own rooms and workplaces."

 _WHAT!?_

"And next, the new vice president of Agreste company! Chloe!" Adrien shouted. That would scare the crap out of me alone if I wasn't trying to hold in my pee when I realized some awful! I would be trapped in a house with Chloe! Ugh, no multi-million dollar fashion line was worth it…oh my god, what was I saying!? Oh yea, Adrien crazy! Best to avoid this.

"And finally, the head of my fashion department, Marinette!" Adrien shouted as he walks over to me, placing a hand onto my back, he gently pushes me forward a few feet. Away from the other three, Adrien smiles at me before saying:

"Marinette Dupian-Cheng, you are an amazing girl." Adrien started. "Your beauty is radiant, nearly as bright as the sun. And today I want to tell the whole world what you are to me."

 _Oh no._

"You're an angel that has broken my chains and set me free! If it wasn't for you, I would have never had the courage to call the police about my dad. I would have never thought in a million years that I could take over my father's business. Let alone, do so much good in such little time. My father held me down…"

Adrien leans forwards, the light upon the stage hits his bangs just right, creating a shadow over his eyes. Making them close as if some put emeralds under a dark light that blended with its shadows. I wonder if he was going to push me off the stage?

"But you, you brought me straight up. And for that, you stole heart with just a cable cord."

 _THAT IS NOT A ROMANTIC SAYING!_

"Marinette…will you marry me?"

All of a sudden, the clicking sounds of cameras stop, the chatting stopped, all eyes turned to both he and I in a second. And I as I stood there, preparing to say something. I felt this…hard pressure pushing down onto my gut. It was making me feel sick, but most of all, it was screaming into my head. It was screaming…it was screaming…

"I got to go!"

I said before turning around to run off the stage. Taking the exit behind the curtains, I didn't even look back when I heard gasps and a variety of questions. Although, I did hear one question that would stick with me all the way as I ran home:

"I thought you were dating Lila?"

* * *

Kikkie: Imma say this now! I am not having the MLB magic in me anymore!

After seeing Adrien be kissed by another woman and have Marinette cry in another's man's arms hurts me emotionally and physically! Don't do this to me! Don't make me fall in love with those two then have them go to other people! Don't hurt us like this! I can't handle the feels! I am ACTUALLY sad with what happened with Chloe!

WHY!?

So anyway...I am just not feeling the MLB spirit anymore...

Thank you for reading...


	10. New plan-Part 1

"That is it! I am leaving Paris!"

I shouted at the top of my lungs as I packed my bags quicker than the moments it took for me to climb into my room. It was all over social media! Adrien's rejections, they called it! It was stories and headlights of me running off stage to avoid people! And worse, I am pretty sure people were staring at me when I was running home.

Then again, a girl in a mini dress running home in four-inch heels would gain the attention of anyone.

"Marinette, I think you are overreacting," Tikki tells me as I place the Miraculous box into Hat case. I then put the case into a gym bag. I wasn't going to play around with that thing!

"Tikki, I had just rejected Adrien! The top male who makes preteens cream their panties! I have a target on my back and I am pretty sure there is one on my head!" I shouted. Ugh, what would she know? She's a magical creature that doesn't even know how to use a touched screen!

"Ugh, Marinette, you are seriously losing your mind!" Tikki shouted. When I looked over to her to say something, I gasp! Her shadow was moving towards me in a slithering manner!

"NO!" I shouted. Falling to the ground, I crawled under my bed in a state of panic! Biting the ends of my thumb nail, I could feel my head spinning and my world slowly warping into another reality. I would be crying now if my head didn't feel as if it would explode! I just wanted my family business to be left alone! I didn't mean for all of this to happen! I didn't mean to piss Adrien off so much that he would reck my life!

"Marinette?" A voice calls to me. One that I knew, but wasn't personal with. Removing the blanket from my head, I saw that shadow floating before me. Although, it obviously wasn't a shadow. It was…a Kwami!

"Plagg?" I asked. Oh my god, It was Plagg! Chaton Kwami…and overall douchebag of most of the Kwamis.

"Hey Suga lips, hows my cupcake making wifu doing?" Plagg purred to me before giving me a wink. I wonder if we do take after our Kwami's.

"Say another indecent thing Plagg…I dare you." Tikki growled. "Double death dare YOU."

"Jesus Tikki, I am just joking," Plagg muttered before looking over to me. "Now then, Miss Ladybug! I need your help with something."

"Please tell me it will fix my problem…" I muttered.

"Well, not 100% but it will fix Adrien." Plagg tells me before flying out my open window. Second, later, he came flying back in with empty medicine bottles. Some of the bottles fall onto my blanket. One, was handing the plastic to me, I turn the bottle to the side to read:

"Clinical Depress/Anxiety relaxers?" I read. "What is this?"

"Adrien's medicine. He's been off them for the longest of time." Plagg started. "His father tried getting him on them with your sexy ass. But I feel that it was a major backfire."

"THAT'S IT!" Tikki shouted before tackling the black Kwami to the ground. They looked like two fuzzy balls rolling on top of my bed.

I would be worried, but at the current moment, my head was trying to calculate all the shit I was reading. Anti-depressants, behavioral disorder, PTSD, and other medications with words I didn't understand, let alone could read! My god, he was drugged up doll! No wonder Adrien was so obedient to his father! His brain must have been turned to mush…well, almost his whole brain.

"Plagg." I spoke, forcing Tikki to stop her small hands from pounding on his head to look up at me. His big green eyes soon followed.

"Why was Adrien on all of this medication?" I asked.

"Gabriel was terrified of Adrien when he wasn't. Always sneaking out, thinking things that would make other people just…well, hiding in the closet and pray for forgiveness." Plagg explained. "Trust me, Adrien needs to be on that stuff. If he's not…well, you see."

"He turns into an evil manipulation jerk from a Netflix TV show?" I asked. All Plagg did was nod his head at my question. If I didn't know any better, I'd say I was in a black mirrors episode!

"Normally I wouldn't intervene with Adrien's life. But I am started to get scared of what I am seeing." Plagg explains. "The house looks so different, and frankly, I don't like Adrien's new…or hidden personally. It is dark and scray and it makes me want to hide!"

"You and me both…" I muttered as I examine the bottles. Their were all empty.

"He flushed them the second you left." He tells me.

"Well, that's unfortunate." Tikki says.

"I need to get him back on these pills! Maybe then my life will revert back to normal and this chaos can end!"

"Does that mean were staying in Paris?" Tikki asked me with a shine in her eyes.

"Yes, it does!" I tell her as I removed the covers from my body. Jumping off from my bed and running down to the ground floor, I made my way to my computer to look up the nearest hospital. Both Kwami's watch over my shoulder as I looked up places that would have Adrien's medicines. To my luck, there was a hospital ten miles from here that had all of his medicines in one place.

"Sooo, how are you going to get his meds?" Plagg asked. "Gonna pay someone?"

"Easy, Imma steal them!" I told the two. They both gave me a confused expression. Which means I would have to downright explain to them what I meant. "I can't buy these types of medicines, so I am going to steal them from a hospital."

"That sounds difficult," Tikki says.

"Not if your Ladybug who is chasing after a black fuzzy unknown creature," I tell her as I point to Plagg with a smile on my face. Although I was going to cause some major trouble, I knew the plan was going to work!

* * *

(The next day, Narrative POV)

"I can't believe that actually worked!" Marinette thought to herself as she pulls out newly fresh baked cookies from the oven. It was nearly time for School and Marinette had not slept a wink. This entre day and night has been chaos for her, but also her saving grace from the endless pain that was Adrien.

Packing the freshly baked cookies into a cut container, she throws the container into her bookbag before grabbing the rest of her school items. Grabbing her purse that had a sleeping Tikki and a food coma Plagg in it, she hops out the door with a large smile on her face.

"All I have to do is to get him to eat that one cookie, then I will have the old sweet Adrien back and this nightmare will finally end!" She thought as she walks towards her school. Along the way, some people bumped into her, others made scoffing sounds will most whisper horrible things out loudly for the young woman to hear.

Eyes of both friend and stranger were on her, staring holes into her body as she walked. Even though it was a pure sunny day, Marinette felt the cloud of anger cover the warm light. Replacing it with a dark and cold thing that was making her skin crawl.

"I haven't checked social media…" Marinette thought to herself just as she walks to the other side of a four-way. Looking up at her phone and searching Adrien's name, she gasps at the horrors before her. Multiple web pages with pagers of reports about last night. And some of the titles Marinette found in the search alone made her gasp even louder.

 **BROKEN BLUE HEART**

 **ADRIEN AGRESTE OUT FOR REVENGE: CANCELED ALL JOBS!**

 **THOUSANDS OUT OF WORK!**

 **LILA OUT FOR REVENGE**

 **ADRIEN AGRESTE IN PIECES.**

"Oh my god, Adrien going to ruin my life," Marinette muttered out loudly as she steps in front of the school. For the very first time in the longest, she didn't want to enter the building. She knew exactly what was going to happen to her, and the mere thought of it frightens her.

"Be strong Marinette, you can do this!" She thought to herself as she walks into the building. Quickly, she ignores all stares and angry comments thrown her way as she heads to her locker. Getting the metal door, she opens the container…only to be attacked by various balls of folded paper smacking her against the face. All the paper read mean and horrible things that would just destroy someone's day. Something she wasn't going to do.

"Miss Cheng!" A voice shouted, causing her to look over her shoulder to see the principle himself walking over to her. Mad and angry as ever, he stomps towards her with his small feet till he was right in front of her.

"I see you made another mess." He tells her. Marinette was about to say something to explain, but the man holds up his hand and stops her.

"I do not want to hear it! Clean it up before the bell rings young lady!" The man shouted before storming away. Marinette just lets out a low growl before getting to her knees to clean up the mess. As she did, a familiar face came strolling by. Looking up, Marinette smiles a bit when her eyes met with her best friend.

"Ayla! Morning!" She shouted, but…didn't seem to get the same response. Looking down at her, she bites her bottom lip. She seemed…nerviouse!

"Ayla?" Marinette asked as she stands up onto her feet, looking straight at her friend. "Is everything okay?"

"Considering I just lost the job of my dreams because my best friend is a backstabbing slut," Ayla says. Marinette's eyes widen at her voice. Confused at her behavior, but morally hurt that she would call her that!

"What?" Marinette asked. Ayla licks her lips before opening her mouth to speak again.

"How could you do that?" She started. "We were going to have a fantastic job with a life of luxury. And you…oh god, everything Lila said was right!"

"Lila!? You are talking to Lila now!?" Marinette mocking chuckled at her friend. "Lila crazy! You have seen the emails she sends me every day, right?"

"And I wonder why now!" Ayla growled back. "How could you be with Adrien and never tell me? Your best friend who spent nearly two years trying to hook you guys up!"

"Because I am not with him…exactly!" Marinette explained. "Look, it's a confusing situation that I am going to fix!"

"Fix?" Ayla asked in a dead-pan way. "You're going to sleep with him?"

Ayla asked. The mere word alone was bad enough. Combined with the stress and anger Marinette was already feeling, she was about ready to end her friendship with Ayla right there and then. And she knew the exact word to say in order to end it! But she knew better. Ayla was pissed, but she was Marinette's only Ayla in this moment of chaos, and she refused to let her go. Throwing the paper to the trash that was near her, she closes her locker door then grabs Ayla elbow. The dark skin female protest but her efforts were useless! Allowing Marinette to drag her into the ladies' bathroom. As the bell rang, all the students ran out just in time for Marinette to lock the door and tell Ayla everything:

"Gabriel Agreste threaten to sell my family business and put my family on the streets if I didn't sleep with Adrien!" Marinette shouted as tears begin to fall down her cheeks. Ayla's eyes widen in shock.

"Wait…what?" Ayla asked. Marinette quickly wipes away her tears as she tries to calm herself down.

"Adrien behavior was getting so bad that…" Marinette sniffed before. "Actually, it goes farther. I had taken up a job here as a behavioral buddy so that I could make an extra buck to help my family. Recently we got a new Landlord that was charging us extra on the house, and my parents couldn't keep up with most of the rent. So I agreed to be a BB. Its when parents need their kids to behave in school, or some kid to spy on their kid and tell them what they are doing."

"That's a thing here?" Ayla asked.

"Surprisingly yes," Marinette says. "I did it for Luka and Kim…then when the principal asked me to do it for Adrien, I said no because Adrien was too much. But his father thought otherwise. Apparently, Adrien has feelings for me, and Gabriel thought I would be a perfect person to calm him down…if we went into a relationship."

"A relationship? He wanted you to hook up with Adrien?" Ayla asked.

"He wanted me to fuck Adrien," Marinette explained. "When I told him no, he revealed to me that he was my landlord and was going to kick me and my family out if I didn't…sleep with his son."

"Oh my god." Ayla muttered. Marinette's tears begin to form again as her heart starts to beat.

"Gabriel wanted me to go all the way. He told me if I got knocked up, he would give the building to my parents and even pay for my college…can you believe it…that I agreed to that?" Marinette chuckled. "The second he said push Adrien down the stairs, I didn't hesitate. I hurt him on purpose…and I can't tell if I did it to survive or to hurt Adrien anymore."

"Is that why Lila hates you?" Ayla asked. This made Marinette scoff a bit.

"Lila hates me no matter what!" Marinette chuckles as she wipes away her tears. But that didn't stop more from falling down. Ayla nods her head in agreement before hugging her friend.

* * *

Kikkie: Funny thing, since Halloween is coming up, I was thinking about doing a US movie parody of MLB (great movie, you should see it!), but as I was thinking of it, I felt that it was too late to do it. Also, as I was writing, I suddenly remembered that I already did a chapter for this story and that the next chapter was supposed to be for the **MY ANGEL** story. Oh well, a bonus I guess!

Also, did you see the recent trailer?! Oh my god, please! THOMAS PLEASE! Don't let this be one of those episodes where Marinette does something great for Adrien but he is too stupid to notice and she lets it go to make him feel better. I am still pissed about the scarf episode! Please let this episode ends with her either admitting her feelings, or Adrien finally develops some for Marinette that he doesn't hook up with Kagami! SOMETHING TO GIVE ME HOPE!

I have said my peace

Thank you for reading! I will think about that US fanfic!


	11. New plan-Part 2

**_Kikkie_ : Important message on the bottom!**

* * *

"Marinette, you can't keep sleeping at my house…" Ayla moaned as Marinette hands her a large pile of clean clothes. It had been a week since the Agreste Announcement, and so far…well, Marinette has been in hiding!

She had spent an entire week at Ayla and Nino's house! Jumping from one place to another with no end. Avoiding the blonde handsome at all costs! That even meant classes! When Adrien and Lila started to come back to school, she avoided them! She ditches the classes she had with the two and lied to her teachers. She avoided clubs so she wouldn't see Adrien!

Heck, she even deactivated her social media page just to ignore alerts from anything related to Adrien. She did not want anything to do with Adrien or Lila, and it was showing too! She had started to become paranoid that he was driving by her house, which is why she started to sleepover at Ayla's and sometimes Nino's!

And yes, she needed to give Adrien his pills. But how could she? Every time she was with Adrien, she becomes scared or felt trapped in away. She couldn't give them to him in school because Lila would try something, which is true because she did.

Marinette asked Nino to give Adrien some cookies with the medicine in them, and Lila threw them in the trash. Marinette also tried to trick Adrien into taking them by trying to talk to him, which resulted in an awkward moment of sexual want/possible assault. She didn't know, all she knew was that she was not safe at that second.

So now all she was doing was avoiding the male she once called a friend.

All of this, just to avoid the name, Adrien! Sadly, today, on a Monday, she had just received the weirdest of News.

"Did you get your invite, Marinette?" Rose asked Marinette. The young woman was in the library when her short blonde haired friend asked.

"What?" Marinette asked. Suddenly, Rose shoved a black envelope into Marinette's face. The envelope was pitch black fur covered with Rose's name in neon color. Picking the envelope, Marinette attempts to open the thing, only for it to be snatched out of her hand.

"You can't open it silly! Adrien's deliver gave me direct instructions not to open it. Only the guard can open it!" She tells Marinette. "It's a costume party!"

"A costume party?" Marinette asked.

"Yep, this Friday! Which is why I am coming to you." She started. "Since Holloween had passed and all the costumes are gone. I was wondering if you could make me something. You know, throw some glitter onto a dress and say I am a princess!"

"You want me to make you a costume out of the blue?" Marinette asked.

"Yes! Oh please Marinette! It would be so great if you did this! I will pay for you." Rose tells her. Marinette was about to respond no to her request, but then when she heard about the money part, it made her think.

"How much?" She asked.

"I only have 75 dollars. Is that enough for you to make a dress? It doesn't have to be anything big and puffy, I was just wondering if you could help me shop and find something that could be a costume? Please!"

"Well…" Marinette started to think. "I can't make something spectacular, but I can whip up something. Just give me something you don't mind wearing for the night and I will make it pretty."

"Oh thank you, Marinette! I promise you I will make your style looks awesome!" Rose shouted before running out of the area. Once gone, Marinette continues her work, not even bothered by the thought of Adrien's party.

* * *

 **(Wednesday)**

"You got an invite?" Marinette asked as she stares at Nino's and Ayla's invitation to Adrien's party. Holding the black invites, Marinette stares at them shocked!

"Yea, you didn't get one?" Nino asked. Blessed that poor Naïve man for not understanding the world going on around him. Ayla, on the other hand, had a full summary is to why Marinette doesn't have an invite. The real question here is, is she going.

"I bet Adrien will send you yours soon. He has too." Nino tells the blue-haired girl. Marinette shrugs her shoulders before handing the two their invites. Once they had put it away, Marinette opens her mouth to say:

"If he doesn't invite me, then I guess that just it for us," Marinette says. She sounded calm when she said this…but in reality deep down inside to the bit of her gut, she was SCREAMING on the top of her lungs! Her mind was just spinning, especially on how almost everyone she knew was getting an invite but her!

Was Adrien trying to single her out? Was this her Endgame, when everyone was in a better place but she would be left outside to rot!? No, it can't be, its not even a big deal! Maybe this was a joke and she was just becoming paranoid.

"I don't know why Adrien doesn't just send these in the mail?" Kim asked as he walks by the three. Next to him was Max, who was also holding a black invite.

"Maybe he's trying to do something special like handpick the people he likes, you know?"

"Maybe he's trying to do something special like handpick the people he likes, you know?" Max tells the large swimmer. "Dude, I heard he's flying in some Americans to do performances while cooking a buffet."

"Really?" Kim asked.

"Yea, this party is coming around to 5 million dollars!" Max reply. Just as their voices disappeared around the corner, Marinette turns her attention back to Ayla. The glasses-wearing female was on her phone now, looking up facts about Adrien's party.

"It is not five million," Ayla says.

"Oh, good." Marinette chuckled.

"It is 18 million." She responded. Suddenly, a strong force fell straight onto the back of her head. Causing her to fall face forward onto the wood she sat at.

"This is a cheap trick…" Marinette muttered.

* * *

 **(Friday)**

Possibly the worst day of them all…Adrien's rein was in full view and slapping Marinette straight across the face. Everyone and I do mean nearly everyone! Everyone in her classes and her friends outside was in a beautiful, colorful and out-spoke outfit that would make your eyes twist!

The whole school looked as though a parade was going to suddenly happen all around Paris in a big celebration, all in the name of Agreste. And it was eating at Marinette! Even Chloe, which wasn't much of a shocker but still, was dressed in her bumble costume best!

Both Ayla and Nino went at the super-hero ego disguises in a cute way of course. Ayla was wearing fake fox ears and tail with a skin-tight orange dress and thigh-high boots. Her man similarly wore something. A green suit with a black army like boots. His tie was a turtle pattern with a black shirt to tie all together. They looked as if they were going on a date!

"Another one!" Ayla shouted at Nino as she pulls him down to her level to take another picture. Everyone was in their creative best…everyone but Marinette. She was still wearing her normal clothes that she wore every day to school. She was today, the black sheep of class. It was so noticeable that Lila ended up making a meme of her as if there weren't thousands already! But now, this one was getting to her.

"No invite?" Ayla asked the blue-haired girl in class. It was the last period of the day and Marinette was on the verge of screaming. Her heart was in the worst place, nearly sinking in a puddle of guilt and sadness, she rests her head on the wood of her desk before letting out a sigh.

"Nothing." She muttered.

"Oh no…" Ayla muttered as she looks to the side. "Adrien's an asshole, but he wouldn't ignore you like this."

"I am not shocked truth be told." Marinette started. "With all the horrible shit I have done to him, I would ignore me too."

Maybe your invite got lost in the mail?" Nino says, trying to cheer her up, but his words were under minded when a certain someone, wearing the same themed outfit as Ayla, slithered her way over to the three friends.

"Adrien didn't send you an invite because he didn't want you to ruin his party." Lila chuckles as she stands straight in front of Marinette. "And I wouldn't either, you have been making both our lives a living breathing hell."

"You are crazy," Nino muttered. "Adrien proposes to Marinette, and you are the first to jump into his car after rejection."

"Pardon?" Lila responded. Only for Marinette to sigh as she sits back up.

"If Adrien doesn't want me to be at his party, then that's fine. Its Friday, I will go out drinking." Marinette chuckled.

"Alone, what a pity." Lila laughed before walking away, swaying her hips as she did. Once gone, Ayla looks over to Marinette to say:

"If you were at the party, you could probably give Adrien his pills," Ayla tells Marinette. The bluenette shrugs her shoulders.

"At this point, it is just a waste of my time now," Marinette says. "I need to focus on my grades. I have been missing so much class that I went down a grade in math. I need to focus on my grades."

"Are you sure Marinette?" Ayla asked.

"Yea," Marinette says before reaching into her bag to pull out some bottle of pills. Setting them on the table, she slowly moves them to Ayla and Nino.

"You guys give him his pills. He doesn't want to see me, and I agree." Marinette says.

"No, we will find a way to get you into that party!" Ayla shouted. "Don't you dare-Give me the pills!"

A voice spoke before a yellow hand reached over and grabbed the pills. All eyes looked in the direction of the blonde female dressed up as a sexy bee.

"Chloe?" Marinette asked.

"I agree with both Adrien and Marinette, you shouldn't go to that party," Chloe says. She was about to shove the pills into her bag, but Ayla takes it out of her hands then places them back on the desk.

"She needs to go! She needs to confront Adrien and end this fight they are having!" Ayla shouted.

"Chloe, why are you here?" Marinette asked.

Maybe because you are too annoying." Chloe growled.

"Pardon?" Marinette growled.

"I honestly am getting annoyed by this…behavior of yours Marinette." Chloe started. "I mean, _**you cause trouble, but when it comes back to you, you cry victim and run away! Then you apologies after a big mess has been made!**_ Honestly, I don't think you should go to the party."

"Why would you say that!? Everything I just explained, you are still going to his side?" Marinette growled as she stands up from her desk. Chloe closes her eyes and shakes her head at Marinette. Becoming frustrated by the bluenette's words.

"I am just saying, your behaver is just…wrong. I mean, you hurt Adrien too, you didn't think that would have backlash."

"I am the victim here!" Marinette shouted, somewhat insulted by her friend's words.

"No, you're equally to blame as he is! And now what, your going to storm into his house, during his party, just to give him some sort of medicine that he doesn't want to take. Marinette, if you really cared for Adrien, you would have come to me first!" Chloe growled. "But instead, you are trying to sneak into a party you weren't invited to just to cause more trouble! Honestly, I don't feel in my heart as a friend to both of you to give you one!"

"I did come to you, and what did you tell me? You told me that he was ill!" Marinette growled.

"He is ill, and he needs to take his medicine!" Chloe shouted before grabbing the pills from the desk. "Just not from you. Stay home Marinette, leave this to me!"

"Why are you being so petty!" Ayla growled.

"Because I am both their friends!" Chloe growled. "And I refuse to get in between their fights! And as their friend Ayla, you should not get involved with it either."

"His father tried to make her do…awful things!" Ayla explained.

"Yea, I already told you!" Marinette shouted.

"And in exchange, you humiliated Adrien on TV. Leave it alone Marinette!" Chloe tells the blue-haired woman before she puts her hands out to the young woman. "Let me have the pills, I will talk to Adrien and convince him to take them."

"What, no!" Marinette shouted.

"If you want Adrien to get better without causing any more pain for yourself, you will let have those pills!" Chloe growled at the young woman. Marinette stared at her for a few seconds…before nodding her head at Chloe.

"Your right," Marinette muttered before taking a seat. Ayla hands were waving in the air in anger at her words.

"What!?" Ayla shouted.

"Chloe is right. He probably wouldn't have taken them from me anyway." Marinette muttered. Chloe nods her head at a blue-haired girl. Soon, the bell for the end of the school had rung and everyone was running home to prepare for the party, everyone but Marinette. Her three friends, for the first time in a long time, left in a different direction than her, and it hurt.

Everyone was going to that party, and Adrien didn't want her there. Everyone they knew since the beginning, and she wasn't there to celebrate it. It hurt, but in a way, she felt…some sort of relief. The relief of not having to worry about Adrien or his drama. The relief of not having to deal with the guilt of sins.

Yes, she was alone, but in a way, she felt her freedom around the corner.

 _"Marinette!"_

A voice had shouted once Marinette was about to open the door to her family bakery. She looks over her shoulder to see a tall brown-haired female who she knew like the back of her hand.

"Natalie?" She asked as the woman approaches her.

"I finally found you." The woman spoke as she lets out a sigh. Before Marinette could say anything, the tall female hands the young woman with a black envelope.

"I have a message from you…friend," Nat says, Marinette gives her a weak look.

"Friend?" She asked.

"Good point," Nat says in shames as she shakes her head in annoyance. "Adrien says: If you don't come…he won't have his party and he will blame you."

"What?" Marinette asked as her eyes widen.

"He will cancel this party, and he will let everyone know you caused him to cancel," Nat explained. Marinette holds the invite in her hand tightly as her eyes widen.

"But, everyone in my class was looking forward to this! He can't do that!" Marinette shouted, but Nat shook her head.

"He is willing to. Don't underestimate him Marinette, like Gabriel with me, Adrien will go to the ends of hell to get what he wants…just like his father." Nat says before turning around. Marinette stares down at the invite in horror as her body begins to shake. Soon, she found herself on the ground with the invite fall by her feet.

 **"His father?**

* * *

Kikkie: I am saying this now...if Chat Blanc does not give me hope for this couple...the next chapter will not be what you guys think! And I opening agreeing with what I said with Chloe!

 **MARINETTE MAKES TO MANY FUCKING MISTAKES THAT CAUSES TO MANY PEOPLE TO GET AKUMATIZED!**

If the next episode is basically her making a mistake, that causes Adrien to get akumatized, and Adrien just going back with Kagumi, then I am done with the series! And you will see its next chapter! What used to make me happy is making me sad and I rather jump off this ship of failing romance than to see those two go with other people! Season 3 hurts me!

With that being said, thank you for reading!


	12. The endgame or not?

**Kikkie** : Well...I made my choice.

* * *

"I can't believe it, Adrien this party is a masterpiece if I say so myself!"

Lila shouted as she gazes upon the many people that were in the Agreste home. Adrien, who was sitting at what used to be his father's desk, was staring at a screen that told him of all the people who had come into the building. Everyone on the list had signed in and registered into the building. All but one person.

"Where is she?" Adrien thought to himself as his mind begins to wonder. String intensely at the list with his emerald orbs, not daring to look away from the screen.

"Adrien!" Lila purred as she walks over to Adrien. Her orange dress was somewhat just like Ayla's, but it had a slit on the side of her leg! Plus her fox ears weren't as pointy as Ayla's. Also, she didn't have a tail behind her, instead she had a foxtail design. The dress did look pretty, but the effort to make it into a costume just wasn't there.

"Where is she?" Adrien asked again, this time out loud for Lila to hear. The young woman crosses her arms as she sighs to Adrien.

"She's not coming honey, you should accept that now and just let things be," Lila says. "Its best for the both of us, if Marinette just decided to never come back into our lives again."

"So that you could have me to yourself," Adrien growled as he rising from his seat. Wearing a black vest with a green cat paw pattern all over it. The vest wrapped around his upper body quite nicely, showing off the lines that created his muscle body. His short was a neon silk long sleeve blouse with black buttons at the end near the tassels. His eyes had thick eyeliner and eyeshadow all around his eyes, making his eyes looked more…stern and straight to the frighten of heart. He even had fake black cat ears on his head to complete his look. He would look adorable right now, but in reality, he looked as if he wanted to claw someone's throat out.

"What's wrong with that?" Lila chuckles. Adrien opens his mouth to say something, but was stopped when his phone suddenly buzzed. Rolling his eyes, he reaches into the back of his pocket to pull out the device…to see the name of the person he was waiting for.

"Marinette?" He muttered to himself before opening the phone. Once it was open, he saw that she had sent him a large message. Clicking on the message, his eyes begin to scan the words written by the blue-haired woman.

 _Adrien…I am sorry. But I can't play this game anymore. I know I should have told you this from the beginning, but everything your father said to me that day in the principle's office, he gave it to me. As I am sending this message, I am leaving for America right now for a scholarship to one of the best design schools in their country. I am sorry, I can't play your game anymore, I can't take the hurting or the beating. And I know I hurt you, but you have to understand, I needed to protect my parents. I am sorry Adrien, I hope you have a good life. And if you choose to blame me for the failure of your party, that's okay, I don't mind because…_

 ** _You can't hurt me anymore._**

The last sentence was daggers to his soul! A sharp piercing pain that caused him to fall to the ground. He knocks papers over as his phone slips from between his fingers. Tears begin to fill his eyes as his body shakes in fear.

"No…" He moans as the tears fall down his cheeks. His heart was on full speed as his mind was racing. His whole life before him flashed not his past, but his future. A future he had created with Marinette, disappeared. Leaving him in a living breathing nightmare that he dreaded.

"I did…all of this to be with her." Adrien cried. By the time Lila had notice Adrien was on the ground, he was already in a full ray of crying over his phone with the horrible text message.

"I DID ALL OF THIS FOR HER!" He shouted. His hands grip the sides of his head as his tears stains her face. He leans over his desk, pressing his face against the wood as his body shakes. The mere sight of the grown man cry was enough to make anyone uneased...especially Lila.

"Adrien, your sort of scaring me..." Lila chuckled, a second later she ducked to the ground when Adrien throws a photo case at her.

" **GET OUT**!" He shouted at Lila. The young woman stands up from her spot in haste. Running towards the door as Adrien slides to the ground. His hands covering his eyes as his stomach moves back and forth. His legs kicking the stand of the desk, knocking the computer down to the ground! Glass splattering everywhere as papers fly. His voice was loud and violent as if he was being attacked by someone. Everyone outside of Adrien's office was staring at the door in a panic, unsure what they should do, let alone if they should interfere with what's going on.

"Should someone check up on him?" Ayla asked as she stares at the door in horror. Chloe was about to say something, but didn't. Instead, she just let him cry him out while juggling the pill bottles in her hand.

* * *

 **(Marinette)**

"Are you sure about this?" Tikki asked the blue-haired woman. Marinette typing away at her phone as she sat in front of her were tracks and a single light looking down on her. On the one hand, she had her phone, while on the other was a ticket to Paris airport station. Her hair was down and her eyes were glued to the send button that her finger was hovering over.

"I can't do this anymore Tikki." She tells her friend before pressing down onto the button. Sending the full story to everyone she had known. Telling them of the abuse Gabriel did and how she was blackmailed. From the abuse, Adrien was doing to her, to his possible illness of Adrien. She sent it all, and she even sent out all fo Lila's emails and messages she was constantly getting from the crazy woman. She had sent it all.

"I am free," Marinette spoke as she places her phone back into her pocket.

"You are running to America with nothing in your pocket," Tikki says in a dead-pan voice. "And what about Chat, your going to leave Paris to him?"

"Chat..." Marinette started. "I know who he is, and I know he will be fine. As for me, I can only leave it in the hands of the world. Luckily, I have a couple of savings to last me till I figure things out, so don't worry about us Tikki."

She tells the Kwami. The train soon approaches the station. Rising from her seat, she grabs the handle of the suitcase then walks towards the yellow line as the train comes towards her at a fast pace. Once the large vehicle had stopped, and the doors had open, Marinette let out a low sigh of relief before entering the train. Once the doors had closed...she didn't look back.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kikkie: No, I am not that mean! Here's what REALLY HAPPENED! By the way, I love how they did Chat Blanc!**

* * *

 _Don't panic Marinette, you are in public, it is not like someone is going to scream out your name._

Marinette thought to herself as she hands her invite to one of the guards standing in front of Adrien's door. The party alone was bigger than the press conference Marinette was forced to go into. Outside were new reporters, vans and even celebrities talking, singing and having a ball outside. The invites guest were able to take pictures with the celebrities and even make headlines.

Marinette, on the other hand, didn't want to be anywhere near those people. She wanted to stay in the shadows as much as she could, and weirdly enough she successfully did with ease. Once the guard had read her invite and scanned a bar code on her envelope, he allows her to go inside without a hassle.

Once inside, Marinette grasped what she saw before her. People in costume dancing, drinking, smoking weed in the corner of the lobby while taking selfies. The area was a complete madhouse, and what was worse was that Marinette spotted Nino and Ayla taking shot by what appeared to be a chocolate fountain on top of the buffet table.

The over headlights of the area kept blinking various of colors, making Marinette feel dizzy in her quest to fix Adrien. Once a couple more people had entered the building, Marinette saw the large doors she had entered the building were closing, trapping her inside the house where it all began. She seemed to be the only person that notice too because everyone around her seemed to be perfectly fine.

Taking a deep breath, she closes her eyes and her mind and jest let herself glide towards the crowd of dancing people to get to her friends. The music was loud! Loud enough that you could fee the vibration between your toes as you walked. Weirdly enough it didn't seem to hurt anyone's ears, let alone damage their hearing. It was strange until Marinette felt a small tingle between her thighs.

"No…" Marinette thought as she pushes her way through a couple that was dancing against each other. By the time she had gotten to her friends, it was too late. Ayla was DRUNK! She was in the ground laughing her butt off as Nino tries everything in his power to lift up from the ground. Only to fall down next to her. Chloe's eyes were nearly dead shot red, and her iris looked as if they had become three shades lighter than they normally were. In her hand was a glass of what appeared to be wine.

"Guys?" Marinette asked, causing the three to look at her confused. It only took Ayla a second before bursting into laughter.

"Oh my god, what are you wearing!?" The dark skin woman asked. "My God, you look like your ready to twerk on some dick tonight!"

"I see you become vulgar when drunk." Marinette in shame at her friend's words. Ayla was just chuckling at her friend as Nino and Chloe examine her outfit. If there was one thing Marinette refused to dress up as, which was the theme of many people around her, it was to be Ladybug.

Marinette's theme…or rather what she was able to whip up at the very last moment, was that of a witch costume. A black corset bodysuit that was lace designed. The top part was a ribbon string halter that pushed up her breast to make her cups look bigger than they appear. Around her waist was a tie around skirt that went below her thighs. It was a black plaid skirt with red thin lines circling around the edge. On her legs, thigh highs that were being held up by a garter belt. And finally, on her feet were burgundy pump heels that made her three inches taller than her average height.

Around her neck was a chain that was attached to a cloak that hanged to her thighs. I was velvet black on one side with the other side being a dark purple shade of color. On her head was a burgundy witch hat that was large enough to cover the sun and protect her from sun rays. Plus, the hat color matched her arm gloves that she wore.

Her face was also dolled up. For the first time in a longest, she had gone full out on her face! Wearing foundation and even bronzer to brighten her dark spots, she looked as if she was an undiscovered model in the fashion world. Wearing dark-colored lipstick and thick eyeliner that made her eyes look as if she was a seductive character from a cartoon. No flaws, just plan beauty.

"Did you give Adrien his pills?" Marinette asked Chloe, who was leaning on Nino, trying everything in her power not to fall down.

"Who?" She laughed at the bluenette. With one side sledding against Nino, she held a drink of hard liquor in the other. It was so strong that even Marinette could smell a large amount of rum on her breath.

"You've been here for an hour and a half! Why are you already wasted!?" Marinette asked she watches Chloe presses her face against Nino's shoulder.

"I don't know, Adrien refuses to let us eat. He said to just drink and talk. So that's what I did!" Chloe shouted in glee. "Oh my god, he bought the good shit! Like, this has a lot of alcohol in it!"

"And you just drink it!?" Marinette shouted as she tries to take the drink away, only for the female to swipe her hand.

"No! My drink! Get your own!" Chloe shouted. Marinette rolled her eyes at her. Reaching over, she doesn't try to grab Chloe drink but instead tries to grab her purse. Chloe, being in a dizzy phase, doesn't seem to mind the woman going through her bag to pull out items. Small orange items…Adrien's Pills.

"I ask you to do one thing and your here getting drunk!" Marinette growled.

"I asked you to stay home, what happened?" Chloe chuckled. Marinette reaches down between the line of her cleavage, pulls out the black envelope. Handing it to Chloe, the girl just chuckles and while the other two laughed.

"Someone getting laid tonight!" Ayla shouted before raising her cup to Marinette, she even wiggles her hips a bit at the indecent thoughts she was having in her head. Marinette just sighed. She knew all three of them were gone at this point. Heck, Chloe couldn't even stand!

"Were leaving!" Marinette growled before grabbing Chloe and Nino. Ayla begins to follow in a weak sway way, which was surprising considering her dress was near to the ground and she was in heels. Following the young woman, Marinette leads them to the large doors that had three men standing in front of the entrance. As the four approached, on male walked up to them to say:

"No leaving the premises till 12." One man said. Marinette just gave him a quick confused look before shaking it off to ask:

"Why?" Marinette asked.

"All people here are under the influence. Unless it is a medical emergency, you cannot leave without permission." The other Guard said. Marinette lets go of Nino and Chloe...well in anger, flip the guards off. Turning around, she pushes her friends to a dark corner where a black velvet couch seemed to have blended into the background of the room. Making it seem invisible to the weak eye, luckily, Marinette's eyes were trained to figure things out.

"The world is spinning, what's in this?" Chloe asked as she stares at her drink, which shocking was still in her hand and full. Ayla was sitting on top of Nino, playfully grinding herself on to lap.

"How are you drunk so quickly, everyone seems fine," Marinette says as she looks around the room. Everyone was dancing, talking and eating at the buffet. Everything seemed to be normal.

"Adrien." Nino chuckled.

"What?" Marinette asked as she gives her full attention back to her friends.

"We came here a few minutes early to try to give Adrien his medicine." Nino chuckles. "He didn't take them, but he gave us these drinks."

"Drinks?" Marinette asked.

"Yep, Adrien gave us this drink from this small fridge and told us he would take his meds if we drank it." Ayla chuckled. Marinette facepalms herself at what she had just heard from her friends. It never occurred fully to her, but her friends could be clueless at times. I mean, they didn't seem to notice the LARGE amount of sexual tension between Adrien and Marinette in school.

"Did Adrien take the pills?" Marinette asked.

"What pills?" Chloe asked.

"Oh my god..." Marinette muttered as she looks to the side. Twiddling with her fingers, she pats Nino on the head before leaving her friends to their fun on the couch. With all the casual party going on, Marinette didn't seem to worry about her friend's safety. What she was thinking about was Adrien, since Chloe didn't give him the pills, then she would have to...and that meant ACTUALLY talking to him. Something she dreaded more so than anything in the world at the moment.

"That's why you came Marinette." Marinette muttered to herself before walking through the crowd of chattering people. As said before, many people in the building were big-time names. Singers, Actors and even businessmen who had become so popular that their names were common knowledge. The area made her uneased, not because of her status, but because of what Adrien was going to do! Why did he invite all these people here, and most importantly, why did he have those doors locked? Something was off!

"Marinette!" A voice called. Marinette knew that voice, it made her stomach twist and her toes curl up into a ball. She bits her bottom lip before looking in the direction of the voice. It was none other than Lila herself.

"I didn't know Adrien sent you an invite, you know after you crush his heart like a grape on stage." Lila chuckles. In her hand was a cup somewhat identical to one Chloe was holding.

"We did a toast in his honor not too long ago, the people that mattered." She continued, waving her cup as if it was a sign of love, or rather a trophy to show the world. Marinette didn't care much, but she was concerned about what Lila was drinking. She didn't seem gone like the other three. Why was that?

"Where's Adrien?" Marinette asked.

"In his office, if I was you, I wouldn't bother him. He seems stressed." Lila says.

"Stressed how?" Marinette asked. Lila lets out a sigh of annoyance as two men behind her approach her back. They looked to be guards because they were dressed as the same as the men who guard the front door.

"Is this woman bothering you?" One of the guards asked. Marinette felt her heart drop at the question.

"No, it is the blonde one. Find the woman in the bumble-bee themed outfit. She has something that will hurt Adrien." Lila tells the two men. They nod their heads at her before walking into the crowd of people. From Marinette's guess, she figured they were looking for Chloe.

"What happened?" Marinette asked again.

"Nothing to worry your sweet...okay head for." Lila chuckled. Marinette did not like that response.

"I am pretty sure this has already happened, but I am going to say my final peace to you." Marinette started. "I don't give a shit about your existence, leave me alone."

"Your existence, your the one that stalks me." She tells Marinette before giving her a wink. Marinette just sighs before turning around to walk towards Adrien's office. Strangely enough, the door was cracked open and there were no guards around. Although it is weird to stay in your office during a large party in your mansion. Also, where were the guards? There seemed to be guards in every exit of the house but Adrien's office. It is a perfect place to have security.

Looking behind her, she didn't see any guards or security what so ever in eye view. Without hesitation, she opens the door then closes it once inside. When the clock of the door sound ended, silence soon fulls the room. Her face was still towards the door, but her heart knew she wasn't alone in the room.

* * *

 **(Marinette's POV)**

"Hi, Adrien!"

I spoke in a gleeful voice. The more chipper I sounded, I hoped he would not be so mean to me. I was wrong, he refused to look up from his work, instead, he just nods his head at me. If I didn't know any better, I'd feel that maybe his feelings for me were hanging by a very thin line. Lord only knows what he's thinking.

"Well...I wanted to talk to you about something important." I continued, but he still didn't look up at me.

"Make it quick, I have a party to attend too. Then a date with Lila for dinner." He tells me. Lila…oh no! If they hook up, my life will be ruined!

"A date! Interesting." I spoke as I walked around the office. Those pills in my pocket kept jiggling! Making small rustle sounds as I walked. My gosh, I felt so nervous.

"What do you want? The job?" Adrien spoke in a dead-pan like voice. I couldn't tell truly if he was hurt or pissed.

"Well…" I started, only for him to look up from his work to say:

"I'll give you the job. And everyone else will get their jobs back. I don't care anymore." Adrien says before looking at me. "You can start on Monday, now get out."

"But Adrien I-Get out," Adrien spoke again to me. Oh my gosh, he was pissed!

"But I…" I spoke again. This caused him to slam his pen to the table before looking straight at me in anger.

"I SAID GET OUT!" He shouted at me as his hands swing and point towards the door behind me. I felt frightened, I felt as though I should have run and cried. I mean, if I had walked out that door, maybe this game would end. But I knew in my heart that I couldn't do that. I couldn't just walk out and leave this to fate. I know if he didn't take those stupid pills today, I would suffer later. And Lila! He dates Lila, I don't wish that on anyone! Ugh! She is a witch in disguise. No...I will have to do something...something I swore never to do.

"You are pathetic," I told him straight forward. My words caught him off guard because his eyes widen in a bit. Slowly, he rises from his seat and stares directly at me. Walking over to the door, he opens the door wide enough to alert the guards in the house. Wait, where did they come from, they weren't here before! Oh crap, did they find Chloe? What is Lila doing with her? Oh no, I need to get those pills in Adrien now!

"Good day Marinette." He growled at me. Okay, plan B I guess.

"I guess I'll just have to leave. Do you mind holding my skirt Agreste before I go?" I told him. He was about to say something but was cut off when he saw what I had just done. Remember, I was wearing a lace bodysuit, so in a way, I was wearing lingerie. Handing him my skirt, I walked over to his desk and begin to place each bottle onto the desk. Bending over, I could myself blushing a bit at the imaginary view he was taking. But I played it cool.

"Sir I- ***SLAM***

"Hm?" I spoke before looking over my shoulder to see Adrien had just closed the door on the guards. Locking the door, he stares at me with eyes the size of plates! The same look he gave me when I first approached him when his leg was broken. Only this time, I knew what I was going to do! Twisting my body around, I took a seat on his desk. One of my legs whips over the other, allowing him a full view of the side of my exposed cheeks.

"Marinette?" He spoke.

"Get on your knees!" I ordered him. He just chuckled at me, somewhat confused by my word.

"Shouldn't you be on your knees. You're the one in that outfit." Adrien chuckled.

"Should I break another bone then?" I asked in a deeper yet seductive voice. I remember using this voice the first time I was babysitting for him. And I know it was working too because of that happy smile of his disappearance.

"I don't like men who don't listen, Adrien, you know this. Now, get on your knees…and crawl over to me." I told him or morally ordered him. He stares at me, like a lost puppy searching for his family. Or a large child trying to disobey their adult figure. But like any child, the weight of respect and fear of punishment pulled Adrien down to his knees. Soon, he got on all four and begins to crawl over to me.

Why was this such a turn on?

When he was close, he acted differently. Like a cat rubbing their face against their master skin to gain attention, Adrien presses his cheek against the side of my thigh. I could hear him purring against my skin, enjoying the texture of stockings as he rubs his nose against it.

"Mari…" He moans against my skin. In disgust or acting I suppose, I removed my leg from his grasp. Causing him to look up at me, he looked hurt.

"This game we're playing…" I told him. "You've been cheating."

"Cheating…" He asked.

"You and Lila are teaming up against me, your trying to hurt me."

"I would never hurt you!" He tells me. "You made me see the light! I just wanted you to be mine!"

"By humiliating me on national television? By acting as though you are superior to me!?" I growled. Like a frightened child, he whimpered and held onto my leg for dear life. But I wasn't amused. Removing my leg, I swung it over my other leg, showing him my other cheek as I crossed my arms.

"I am upset with you!" I tell him. Quickly, he gets to his feet and hugs. Wrapping those long muscled arms over my stomach as he pulls me against his large hard chest. I could feel the goosebumps on my breast rise as my nipples harden…why am I getting so turned on?!

"Forgive me. I just want you all to myself. I just want you to be mine and mine alone!" He tells me. I wanted to open my arms and hug him back. I wanted to wrap my legs around his waist and pull him closer to me…no! Don't fall for it Marinette!

Quickly, I pushed him off my body. Pointing to the ground, I shouted:

"You want to be forgiven? Get back on the floor!" I shouted. Quickly, he does as he told and gets back onto the floor. Oh my god, Adrien like this kind of play? I thought he was disturbed by it the first time I did it! Wait a minute, did his father knew about this? Oh my god, that is so nasty!

"I'm sorry my sweet." Adrien purred. Ugh, he was enjoying this! I feel so disturbed by doing this. But if it makes him the normal Adrien I once knew, it is worth it!

Grabbing two bottles, I tore the caps off and placed a yellow and white pill in my hands. I then thrust my hand into his handsome face.

"Take them!"

"But Marinette I-Take them now, or I leave!"

I shouted at him as I try to push one pill into his mouth. Adrien moans in pain a bit before opening his mouth. His tongue wraps around my index finger before opening up wide. Allowing me to place the other pill into his mouth with ease. Closing his mouth, I could feel his tongue pull and lick my skin and nail, sucking it. His lips pulling my thump as his eyes stare up at me. In anger, I ran my thumb down his throat, causing him to cough a bit.

"Gah!" He chokes before I removed my finger from his mouth. A thin line of saliva falls from his mouth while still connecting to my hand.

"Don't be a smart ass," I growled before flicking my finger to the side, throwing his saliva to the ground. Hopping off the desk, I wipe the remaining of the saliva onto the thin velvet part of my body corset. Adrien stands up onto his feet, wiping the saliva from his chin as I picked up the bottles. Throwing them into my bag, I looked over to him.

"Hm?" I spoke. His green eyes were staring holes into me. He was pissed…

"I'll see you on Monday?" He asked. Funny, just funny to see.

"No, I won't be here on Monday Adrien. You can find someone else to do your fashion line." I told him. His eye twitched at me…he was pissed. The mere sight just made me chuckle a bit with glee. I couldn't help but cover my face as I tried to hide my smile. Seeing him like that, angry and confused was a beautiful thing.

"See you can ruin my life all you want. But in the end, I know who and what you are. And I know who to go to hurt you. I can decide whether or not you still have your prize jewel, Chat Noir. So, go ahead and ruin me, but by the end of the day, I can take Plagg and your magic away from you like this."

 _Snapping my fingers._

"So next time you want to play your game, game over!" I growled as I throw my jacket on. Turning around, I gripped the doorknob. Pulling it open, I saw the door open halfway before having it slam shut. Quickly, I turned around to see what had stopped me. To my horror, it was a pissed Chaton.

I opened my mouth to speak, but I was forcefully thrown to the ground by his hand gripping my neck. With one swift move, he pulls me down to the cold hard ground. Climbing on top of me, he uses one hand to hold my head down by my ponytail, while the other hand grips around my neck.

I could breathe fine, but the feeling of his fingers wrapping around me made my heartbeat.

 **"You are mine!"**

He shouted at me. Small drops of his saliva fall onto my face. My heels were practically tapping against the floor as my body shakes to escape him. Only to realize soon that my efforts were useless.

"You have lost any fucking sense you ever had if you think you can waltz in here, dressed like this, and expect me to be calm. You must have lost any function brain cells if you think that making take those fucking pills will fix me!" He growled. "I have spent years under my father controlling, manipulating and abusive care my whole life. You think your challenge? Your nothing but a piece of shit under my boot."

"Adrien…" I moaned. I didn't know what to do…I was frightened…I was so scared.

"You think your special Marinette? Your nothing but a spec of living flesh amongst billions. The only reason your special is because of me, and you know it." He growls.

"And just like you, I can have any man I want," I growled to him. I refused to let him win!

"Your right though, any man would fall for you, but you know what would happen to that man…I would fucking end him with a snap of my finger. Your mine, and the sooner you realize it, everything would be so much better for everyone."

"You are enjoying this?" I smirked at him with a light chuckle.

"I fucking love this game." He growled back. "Because I know you are going to lose. And when you do, you will be begging me. You will be the one on your knees, begging me like the little sweat bakery girl you are."

"You don't scare me!"

"I am not here to scare you…" He started. Leaning down towards me, his eyes just beamed into mine, holding me in some sort of trance.

"I am going to break you. I am going to smash you into thousands of pieces. So many that even you won't recognize yourself when this is all over. And when every single piece if lying on the floor, I will be there to pick up every single piece and rebuild you to be the little sweet fucking cupcake you fucking will be!"

"And what cupcake will that be?" I asked.

"My loyal fucking wife."

"Oh, that be nice. Be a quiet little thing as you destroy people's lives."

"Oh, only the ones I deem unworthy." Adrien chuckles at me.

"And your skank Lila?"

"Oh, Lila." He chuckles again, this time his face grew wider, showing off those pearly white's of his.

"I'd bite my tongue before kissing her," Adrien tells me before releasing my hair and my neck at the same second at the same time. Leaning downwards, he presses nose to mine. His warm breathe brushes against my lips as his eyes continued their trance on me. My mind begins to feel fuzzy as if I was in a different world. His chest pressing against mine as his arms wrap around my waist, holding me close, refusing to let go.

When our lips separated, He moves down to my chest, pulling the cups of my cleavage down, exposing my upper part. Leaning forward, he takes me into his mouth. My whole body freezes! The edge of my heels tapping at the floor as he grinds himself against me. Pressing the cold metal zipper against the thin layer of clothing of my privates. I could feel his bulge pressing against me, begging to be freed from its clothe prison. The feeling...I can't! But...

 **I wanted it!**

* * *

 **(An hour later, Narrative POV)**

"I **shouldn't** have done that," Marinette muttered as she wraps her skirt back around her waist. Looking down in shame, she tries not to acknowledge the smiling blonde buckling his belt. Marinette's lipstick was a smudge on the sides of her lips. On her shoulders and neck, kiss marks that match the color of her witch hat. Her cheeks were a bit pink-reddish and stung. And worse, her thighs had cuts and lines all around them. Her arm had a purple-red bruise on it, some quite recent.

Adrien's appearance was...somewhat worse, but better to cover up. For example, the many various lines on his back that connected to his shoulder blades. His chest had a couple as well, but alone with lip-prints around his breath and V-lines. The light blonde hairs that went down his pants also had kiss marks on them. On the backside of his hips was also a purple bruise, somewhat bigger than Marinette's. The only thing they had in common was both their haires were a ruffled mess!

"I enjoyed it!" Adrien says as he throws his shirt on. His smile was that of a boy on Christmas morning see all the present display before him. "You were amazing."

"This is not how I pictured it," Marinette growled before throwing her cloak over her shoulders.

"Personally, this is how I pictured it." Adrien chuckled. Once his vest was on, he walks over to Marinette, who was reaching for the knob. Grabbing her by the cheeks, he presses his lips against her's one more time. The young woman moans as his tongue plays around in her mouth, tasting her. When the two separated, Adrien's smile was still plastered on his face.

"I love you." He told her.

"Funny!" She shouted before pushing him off her. Reaching for the doorknob, she opens the door quickly and ran out of the room. Pressing her back to the door, she grips the edges of her hat and pulls it down. Letting out a low sigh, she decided to walk over to the buffet table. Once she had gotten there, she saw her friends there...sobered up too!

"Ugh." Chloe moans as she bends her back to the side. Her hair was also in a mess, and for some reason, she had a hole in her dress.

"What happened?" Marinette asked as she approaches her friends. Ayla, who was nipping on what seemed to be the last pastry on a large plate, looks over to Marinette.

"We got into a fight with some guards," Ayla explained.

"Lila's guards?" Marinette asked.

"That stupid bitch!" Chloe growled. "She drugged us, you know!"

"What?" Marinette asked.

"We went to give Adrien his meds before the party. I told Lila about it and she convinced us to make a toast before getting Adrien. Next thing I knew, the world was spinning and some large creature kept pulling me places!" Chloe explained.

"I was probably that monster," Marinette says in shame.

"Not as bad as Lila, I will say that now!" Chloe growled. "That stupid bitch tried to throw me out of this party! I told her straight to her face, if she kicked me out of this building, I will destroy the Agreste name! My mom helped Gabriel get to where he was today!"

"And she let you go?" Marinette chuckled.

"No, Nino kicked a guy in the balls and we ran." Ayla chuckles. "It was hilarious! They stopped chasing us not too long ago. Apparently, Adrien is going to make an announcement!"

"I can only imagine!" Marinette growls as she looks to the side in annoyance. Leaning her body against the table, she watches her friends eat and talk as the night was slowly coming to an end. Also, her legs still felt like jelly, so it was hard for her to stand.

"You know, I didn't notice before Marinette." Nino started. "But you smell like Adrien body spray, do you use Free-way?"

"Uh!" The bluenette started as her cheeks turn redder naturally. "I must..."

"Yea!" Nino says in glee before turning his attention to the man of the hour. Pointing to Adrien, all eyes and ears turn to the blonde standing up on the second floor of his home. With a light shining on top of him, he smiles and says.

* * *

Kikkie: this chapter is even bigger. Also, I saw the episode, Thomas, still on my shit list, just not at the top. The episode was BS!

I was going to make this the last chapter, but after seeing the episode and Chat Blanc...who is ultimatly who I have imagined for years...I couldn't do it.

So the series will continue, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Please review, follow and like! Thank you! and have a lovely day!


	13. Season 3 was horrible!

"Ladies and Gentlemen!"

Adrien shouted as he stands at the top of the staircase that led to his office. With his smile wide and gleeful, he looked as though he could take over the world within seconds…a unique kind of evil.

I am proud to announce that the Agreste Akuma traumatized center will soon be opening its doors to Paris! As of this upcoming Monday, The Succeeding Five will be cutting the ribbon for the doors!"

Adrien spoke of so happily as if things were finally going his way. I would not be at that thing I will tell you that much! Just cause we had sex, doesn't mean I have to play his stupid game any longer!

"Also, we will be starting our first charity funding for Akumatized students of Paris. Since they were the victims of my father's cruelty the most, I have decided to invest 1.2 million dollars into college funds and monthly health to those who were forced to do horrible things. A way of me saying I am sorry for being the son of an asshole." Adrien explained. All eyes were glued to him, watching his every move. Not a sound was heard, if I dropped my cup everyone would probably look in my direction for the sudden interruption.

"And with that being said, I would like to thank all of you for your generous donations to this charity! The future will be in good hands with your help and paychecks." Adrien chuckled at the end. For some weird reason, everyone started laughing and clapping, as if he made a funny joke. I didn't hear it, nor did the other three from the looks of it.

"Huh, so that's what we are doing on Monday," Nino says as he hands me another cup of vodka infused juice. At this point in the hours, I was doing everything in my power to forget what I had done with Adrien. And so far, I think my plan was going swell…till Lila appeared behind him with a smug smile on her face. Ugh, walking around in that mini dress that looked painted on. I mean, who does she think she…wait, am I getting jeoulse of Lila?

"Ugh!" I growled as I set my drink down onto the table behind me. My stomach was actually twisting from the thought of jealousy from Lila being around Adrien? No, that can't be! I am not feeling jealousy…just disgust!

"Marinette, I am getting tired," Chloe muttered as she rubs her left side of her eye. "I am going to go home, walk me there please."

The blonde moans as she holds her hand out to me like a whimpering weak child. Chloe always acts like this when she's drunk, which I don't mind truth be told. Taking her home is funny, plus she has room service 24/7! I can get a midnight snack before heading home to sleep!

"We should tell Adrien was going home so that he can tell us what he was hiding from us!" Ayla says as she begins to walk in the direction of the stairs.

"What?" I asked Nino.

"Adrien invited us so he could tell us something important about our jobs. He said he would show it to us after the party." He explains to me before following his girlfriend. Not missing a step to follow being her like a loyal dog. I couldn't help but sigh as I followed her and Nino. Every bone in my body was telling me not to go, but my curiosity was saying just take a small peek! What's the worse that can happen, right? Famous last words.

As I walked Chloe held onto my shoulders to keep her balance. It is safe to say that she is officially white girl wasted…then again we have been drinking non-stop for nearly an hour now.

"I saw…Adrien go here!" Ayla laughs as she proceeded into Adrien's office. Walking into the possibly destroyed room that Adrien and fucked up while we were…having…well fucking.

"WHAT!?" Lila shouted just as I entered. Have you ever felt completely gone after drinking large amounts of alcohol, then suddenly sober up when something happens? Well, that just happened to me when I saw Lila slap Adrien across the face. Her face was red and her eyes were pink. Her foundation was falling down her face, along with her black eye shadow and conciliar. From the looks of it, she had been crying a river.

"You used me!" She shouted as she points her index finger right at Adrien's nose. Adrien was just chuckling, or rather crackling at Lila's anger. He didn't seem phased a bit at the pain he had just felt. Then again, I did leave claw marks on his shoulders, a slap from her is like getting hit with a cupcake at this point.

"Sweaty…" He started. That little shadow thing he was doing with his eyes appeared again. Making him look like some sort of demon from the unknown as gave her his famous smirk.

"I didn't use you. You came running to me." He started. "Lila, you have no connections to CEO's or big-time names. No, your connections are a commercial director for an ad. Your latest job was the VS bikini line in Ohio, America! Your nothing more but a pretty face that I needed to stand next to me. And, you have done your job."

"I am more than just a pretty face!" Lila shouted.

"Oh yes, you're a fake crying victim who makes everyone believe that she's an angel. When in reality, you're a demon that enjoys making everyone's life a living breathing hell." Adrien growled.

"I have never hurt you, Adrien," Lila growled as more tears begin to fall down her cheeks. At this moment, I slowly tried to tiptoe my way towards the door, but was stopped when Chloe held me in place by squeezing my shoulder blade!

"But you drug my friends? Or maybe stalk the woman I love by sending her messages every day? Or maybe even turn the entire school against her?" Adrien asked. "No, I don't need people like that by my side. What I need are loyal people and kind people. Two things you don't have."

"But we had a deal!" Lila shouted. Wait, a deal? What deal was this?

"No, we had an agreement. And it's over, get lost before I have security throw you out. Or, do you want to make a scene?" Adrien tells her before moving his hand is a swatting like motion. Swatting her away as if she was an annoying bug. Lila stomps her foot onto the ground before turning around to see the four of us by the door. Adrien glances at us as well, but he didn't seem phased by us as Lila did.

"If you tell anyone…" Lila started. "ANYONE! What you just say, I will end your social life!"

She screamed before storming out of the room in a huff. But, rewind, what deal did those two make? I want to know that one!

"What did foxy-brown want?" Nino asked his friend. Adrien shrugs his shoulders.

"More money for doing nothing," Adrien growled before his eyes made their way over to me. Soon a smile appears on his face as he hops over towards me. I knew I couldn't run because…well at this point, why? I already slept with him! There is no point in running now!

Once he was close, both his hands slithered their way around my waist. Pulling me closer to the rock hard chest I was pressing under not too long ago. Ugh, it hasn't been an hour and I could feel my stomach getting my lower regions ready for round two. Way to lose your V-card Marinette! Next time, let lose our A-card in a dirty bathroom stall!

"What are you doing here? Back for more loving?" He asked me. Leaning down, I turn my head to the side to avoid his lips. Sadly my cheeks didn't avoid his lips. His tongue sticks out to flick over my puffy cheeks, then slides all the way to my ear. A small gasp escapes my lips as he held me close.

"Want me to bend you over the desk again?" He asked me as one of those hands begins to move from hips…to my cheek, my lower cheek. "We didn't finish round two."

"Well, round two is going to have to wait." I chuckled at him awkwardly before removing myself from his grip. Pointing to the three confused stooges in the room, Adrien just lets out a low chuckle.

"Hi guys, forgot you were here." Adrien laughs as he approaches the three. "But it's a good thing you're here actually. The party will be ending soon and I need to show you something very important!"

"What?" Both Chloe and Ayla asked. Nino and I just glanced at each other.

Adrien, after closing the office door and locking it, waltz over back to his desk. Behind his desk, multiple bookcases stand together to make a mini library behind Adrien. The young man pulls out a book on the far left side of his bookshelf. This causes the shelves to shake a bit before moving forward, then sliding to the right, reveal a black void.

"Follow me," Adrien spoke, not giving us time to process when the hell was before us. Chloe, being either brave or too curious for her own good, follows behind Adrien. The two disappeared behind the darkness, not to be seen or heard from. As if they had disappeared behind a black curtain of some sort. Within seconds Alya soon went in, leaving just Nino and I alone in the room.

"I have a bad feeling about this Marinette," Nino muttered to me in a low voice. I couldn't tell if he was scared, or if he had the same feeling as I had…someone watching us.

"Let's just go," I said before proceeding through the dark void, with Nino behind me. The first step I take into the dark was nearly my head. I almost fell down a fleet of stairs for starters! Nino had to grab my elbow and yank me to the wall to keep me from hurting myself!

"The hell?" I muttered as I get my baring. The two of us walked down the steps. Our hands leaning against the wall as we walked deeper into the dim lighten area. As we walked, music began to fill the area, slow jazz music. With each step, the music grew louder and changed in a... sexual way. It wasn't smooth, but becoming rustic, the beats hitting higher notes. It felt off to me, and I know for a fact that it felt off to Nino too.

"Why do I feel that we should go back?" Nino said. Normally I would call him weak, but he did have a point. I didn't know if Adrien was going to sacrifice us at this point or trap us down here. And I know we are ways deep because I can't hear any of the music from the party upstairs anymore.

"We are deep," I tell him before my foot takes its final step as it hits the main ground. Right in front of us, an average door with a yellow light shining through all cracks of it. Loud music and voices could be heard on the other side of the door. Nino, without hesitation, reaches towards the knob and opens the door. What I saw on the other side of that door…was something that would be the final nail in my coffin.

* * *

 **Kikkie** : Season three is by the worst season of MLB so far. And I am not complaining about JUST the romance, no, a lot of shit was horrible!

1- What you did to the romance of Adrien and Marinette! You have finally made me believe that Adrien and Marinette will never be because of Adrien's stupidity and Marinette's shyness. And, I know someone will be pissed for me saying this, But the counter partners are literally nothing different from them! Luka is a poor punk version of Adrien, while Kagumi is a Japanese version of Marinette! It pisses me off so much! Like the characters are nice, but their just...ugh! I hope that if Adrien starts dating Kagumi, Gabriel will do everything in his power to destroy them! I hate to say it, but Kagumi knew Marinette like Adrien and drove in there and tried to take him! And this after you tried to kill him after a petty fight! And as for Luka, I hope his sister stop that because I did not root for those two for so long just to see them not be happy! Plus, Luka is two years older than her...

2- What the fuck is with everyone becoming a hero!? I get it, we are all special and can become great. But the truth is...it was getting boring to watch. Yes, Marinette is the holder of the charms now and etc, but everyone becoming a hero...it didn't feel special to me. In fact, it felt like they were throwing it at everyone and saying: HEY, COME FIGHT WITH ME AND SAVE LIFES FOR A DAY! After a while, it just looked... it was horrible. Also, why is it that the boys got to be heroes but the only new girl we got was Alix, who technically didn't get the jewel, we just say a future version of herself and Kagumi? Why not Juleka and Rose? what, they aren't worthy enough but to be monsters?

3- MARINETTE AND ADRIEN ARE IDIOTS! Honestly, that all that had to be said, if you think hard on it, they makes way to many mistakes and its not just season three, it's all! Marinette gets people akamtized as often as Chloe. And Adrien too stupid to realize Marinette has feeling for him, even though she kissed him on the cheek!

4-CHLOE! What the fuck did you do to her? You single handily ruined a good character! Chloe was changing, she was turning nice and becoming an okay person while Lila was the bitch. Why the hell did you make her turn back to being the queen bitch!? and honestly, I can't blame her for turning into a villain. Yes, we had to take away the miraculous to keep her safe. but when her parents are in danger, instead of going to the one person who can do a good job in saving her family, you go to some else? Single handling, telling her that she is not good enough. Plus, you keep giving those miraculous to everyone, making everyone believe that their special and telling her she is not. I am sorry, but this is one I can't defend Marinette on and I can see Chloe becoming worse for Marinette mistakes.

5- Chat Blanc...I hated that episode so bad. You basically showed us what we all wanted...then took it away and said: "Oh, it may or may not happen. Can't say for sure!" Also, we all knew Gabriel was an awful father. He watches kids from an attic and turns them into monsters! And it's not just any kids, its the ones in Adrien's class. The guy has been waving red flags since season one.

Oh, it hurts so much. This season was awful! I know its a kids show and what knot, which is why I find it stupid myself for bragging about it, but its a kids show on the same level as Steven Universe. Its a show that teaches kids lessons and how to react to certain feels and what knots, and I just feel that season three turned into petty teenage drama.

Fight me, yell at me, scream, I don't care! These are the feelings I had for season three.

Also, **side note** , with all the complaints I have been recently getting, I am debating wither or not to have a lemon scene. Along with a lot of my stories apparently... Which personally I don't care, but I really don't want to be kicked out of F-F or anything. So I am...going to...think hard on what to do.

With that being said, thank you for reading my story and my angry comments at the bottom! Have a great day!


	14. MadnessA Message!

(5:03 PM, Adrien POV)

"I didn't know you smoked."

Lila says to me as I pull out a small thin black cigarette from my lips, then place it in an ashtray. Wearing only a pair of black panties and a t-shirt into my office, she was in the process of drying her air when she walked in. Since I took over the Agreste company, she has been living in my house, along with Nat. And every day has been a test for me. I love Marinette to the deepest pit of my heart, but I am also a man! I have urges, and when you have a pretty thing like Lila walking all-around your house in nothing but thongs and lingerie, it makes you question your commitment.

That was going to change soon! Tonight was the night, I could feel it.

"Tonight is going to be so fun!" She cheered. "I can't wait to see all the celebrities you invited! And all the goody bags you've made, their so wonderful!"

"They are," I told her as I continued to write down a stupid report for my company, I can see why my father was always stressed! Calculating numbers in my head all day! And I am not even halfway done with this crap!

"They better be for the money you spent." A voice spoke. Looking up, I saw Nat entering the room. Her hair was down and she wasn't wearing her glasses. It was weird to see her in this appearance, at the same time, I think it was a better look for her.

"I agree, I'll handle things above, while you handle things below," I tell her before signing off on the final piece of paper that needed my name. Toss the written documents to Nat, I crack my fingers before grabbing my already lit cig. Placing it in my mouth, I start to take small puffs as Nat looks over the paper.

"The electoral college?" Nat spoke. "Are you inviting them?"

"I already did," I told her. "Three weeks ago, they're in Chloe's hotel as we speak."

"Your father never got involved in American politics. Said it was a messy business." Nat said. I was going to say something back, but Lila stepped in at the last second.

"And look where his father is now? Jail!" Lila spoke.

"I wasn't talking to you," Nat responded. Her eyes were glaring holes into Lila's head with every word she spoke. It was quite funny to see this, heck! It even made me smile a bit. Lila, on the other hand, didn't like what she heard.

"I'm sorry, what importance do you have again?" Lila started. "Besides being his dad's bed warmer? Wow, not even a girlfriend or lover, just…bed warmer!"

"You little-OUT!" I shouted at Lila. The last thing I needed was Nat drop kicking Lila out of my office. And I am pretty sure she could do it with even breaking a sweat, let alone wincing. Lila was very skinny…and by skinny I mean skin and bone. At least Nat had some fat to her! Lila does as told and removes herself from my office. Whipping her wet hair to the side as she passes Nat. The older woman didn't flinch at the water hitting her face, but rather let out a low scoff. I know Nat doesn't like Lila, and the reason for that is pretty acceptable.

"I can't believe your father slept with her."

"You slept with my father." I retorted in horror. It was a dark day in the Agreste home. What I thought was the ghost of my mother haunting these halls turned out to be Nat getting boned doggy style by my dad on the staircase. It took me an entire week of partying just to confront those two about what I saw...

"I am a 38-year-old woman. Your father was a 43-year-old man. Lila was 16 at the time she started having an affair with that old man." Nat growled, trying to defend her action. Which…I didn't understand truth be told. I mean, my father was having sex with a minor and she was trying to protect his honor. And the worst part about that is, when Lila and he hooked up, he spent less time with Nat! I wonder if that's why she doesn't Lila?

"I just hope you aren't having sex with her." She muttered to me. So insulting…

"I don't eat my father's sloppy seconds. No matter how delicious it looks. Plus Nat, it doesn't matter now, what matters is your job! And your job is to listen to my every order as you should. And that is…" I said as I reach down to the opened chore with a single envelope. Reaching down, I pulled the envelope up and handed it to her. She looks down at the black piece of paper.

"Are you sure?" She asked. I nodded my head at her words. I think my bug-a-boo suffered enough.

"What if she doesn't come?" She asked me. Which is something I didn't consider till she said something?

"Then the party is canceled," I spoke…without thinking. The truth of the matter, I cant cancel this party, a lot of people are coming who I need to support me. Canceling this would actually…possibly cause some major damage to Paris and Italy's currency. Throughout all my thinking, I didn't think to look at Nat's expression until the last moment when I heard paper being ripped. Looking up, I saw the envelope ripped into two pieces, then four, then eight.

"I am not doing this Adrien." She tells me as she throws the remains in her hand down to the trash. Watching the paper flop to the ground tingled my nerves a bit. Like a toddler pulling at the strings of a very expensive guitar. Or a grown woman who swore to be my loyal assistant for the next ten years in exchange I don't tell the police she helped my father with his criminal activities.

"You will do what I tell you," I growled as I stood up from my chair. "Or the next phone call you make, it will be to the cops!"

"No."She growled back to me.

"No?"

"No! Look at yourself! You are becoming exactly like your father! You are obsessing over someone you can't have!"

"Shut up! How dare you compare me to that waste of air! The sack of ball-less meat! That pathetic excess for a human!" I growled back at her, pointing in her direction as my other hand slams down to the desk. "He and I are nothing alike!"

"Your father ruined your mother's life until she agreed to be his! Your father drove her insane!"

"Shut up!

"Your father is an awful human being! He obsessed with your mother so much that he didn't give you the time of day! He spent his days trying to find a way to bring her back to life than to accept that she was gone. And I see the same pattern with you! I see you doing the exact same thing with that girl as your father did with you mother, and it makes me scared. I don't want you to end up like him."

"I am not ruining her life, I am just pushing it in the right direction!" I growled at the old woman, how dare she compare my love for Marinette to father's obsession.

"This isn't fifty shades of grey Adrien. Women will not flock to you when you give them things!" Nat continued her aggravating argument towards me. What the hell? "I see how this girl runs from you. Terrified in a way for her life. Why the hell exactly did you do to make her so scared of you?"

"If I tell you, I might have to sell you on the black market." I chuckled a bit, this only made her scoff at me before turning around. Stomping towards the door, just as she was about to grab the knob, I opened my mouth and shouted:

"Oh yea, I forgot!" I started, causing her to stop and look back at me. "When you rile up all the clients into the red room, make sure that the tarp is on the ground."

"If you fuck this up, I will not save you. I will not bail you out of jail, nor will I offer my services to you. You are playing on thin ice Adrien, and I am telling you now. If you fuck this up by letting your friends in...your done." Nat growled at me.

And for the first time in all of this, I did start feeling the heat all around me. Well, I always felt the heat around me, but this feeling was new. This feeling is the same one I felt when I learned of my father's dark secret.

* * *

( ** _The truth to his Madness_** )

After Marinette left, I got so angry and frustrated that I went into my father's office and started to smash things. I was still Chat, so walking around didn't hurt as much as it should. I even kicked his desk down and broke his computer. I couldn't help but laugh at my destruction, the chaos that I was inflicting. I was so happy...till I knocked over the bookcase. Revealing the outlined cut off a door. Staring into the darkness, I saw a dim light shining below. It was dim, but I saw it in the darkness.

 _I was drawn to it._

Without thinking, I walked down the steps into the unknown. Not even pausing for a bit to ask myself: "Why am I doing this?" No, I just went, as if someone was calling me. With each step, I started to think of my father and the many punishments that would come upon me. Some ranging from your normal punishments to possible a horrible but well-calculated attack that wouldn't leave any bruises. All horrible things that could make an 8-year-old shit their pants! Considering that I am 18 now, I don't think the children's protection can help me anymore. Then again, they never did before...

 _What I found downstairs was...quite horrifying._

First off, I felt that I was in church. Rows of longboard seats made from dark oak wood. All sitting the direction to the front of the room. The dark red rug beneath my feet, it was soft. But when my foot rubbed against it, it let out a scent of a sort. Dust mixed in with something vile and rotten that my teeth tingled just from inhaling it! There, was even...more disturbing. The walls were pitch black, I couldn't tell at first if I was staring at walls or shadows. I realized soon when I notice weird writing on the walls, all in crimson red. Somehow glowing against the dim lighting in the room.

The thing that caught my eye though, besides the candle lights that don't seem to flick by my presence, was the giant mirror image of a butterfly. And below it, a garden. A garden with butterflies and flowers all around. A light shined down onto this garden, right in the middle of what appeared to be sleeping beauty. Or what I thought was sleeping beauty. Going closer, I could feel my heart sinking further down to the point that...I could have sworn it stopped beating.

There she was. The only person I loved.

She still looked young and beautiful. With a smile on her face that I remembered since the day I was born. She was here, she was here all this time sleeping in my house! My mommy is here!

"Mom!" I shouted as I pressed my hands against the glass. Tapping it lightly, I hoped she would move. But she didn't move. She was just sleeping there, not flinching an inch. Out of curiosity, I looked at the side of the machine she was in. I never saw it before, let alone even heard of it. But there it was, in plain sight. Some sort of machine that allowed people to sleep. In the upper hand corner of the machine was a close and open switch.

I didn't think of it much. I was just so happy to see her. I haven't seen her in five (I think they were 13 when the series started) years, hell I was told that she was dead from everyone! But here she was, still looking pretty as she was five years ago! I was so happy, my brain was on full throttle. I began to think of the wonderful things I could tell her and how I have been saving Paris from Hawkmoth! To finally tell her that I loved her and every day was a walking nightmare with my father. Maybe even leave this place with her...

And I think here was where I lost my mind.

Oh...How I learned that my mother was in some sort of time corpse casket that kept her young and looking pretty that second I pressed open. Instantly, a large gush of horrible fumes attacked my nose as the door went flying open. And right before my eyes, I saw that beauty she had rot. She was rotten to the bones, to the point that when I opened the casket, she melted before my eyes.

First, it was the skin that fell off from her hands. Dripping onto her white silks. Her closed eyes open, and the bottom part of them dripped downward like melting paint falling across her cheeks. Exposing red and black liquids that soon cut the weak flesh. Exposing the inside more, allowing her eyeballs to fall out of her skull and her draw to drop to the floor. And then her body falls forward. Her headlands but inches away from my feet. But the chunks of meat that made her flew everywhere when she fell. Including my legs.

At that moment...I didn't know what to think. I remember just standing there...staring as tears rolled down my eyes. I remember feeling hope and joy leaving me. I couldn't think...I didn't want to think. I just walked away. I just walked away from the bloodstain of my mother and went back upstairs. I walked all the way back to my bedroom and detransformed. I remember blankly hearing Plagg shouting at me. Asking if I was okay or what we just say. But I didn't answer, because I knew I fucked up so bad.

Thinking back it was a bit funny, because right after I say my mom's corpse like that. The first thing I thought of was my father's wraith and what would become of me. It wasn't my life, or why my mother was down there, or maybe an idea on how to get out of the house. No, it was my father's wraith that was engulfing my head, my thoughts! And it just got worse from there.

After just a few hours of discovering my mother, the stench of death engulfed the entire house. I couldn't hide that from my father, I had to call the police by then! If my father found out what I had done, who knows what he would have done to me.

But when I called...I felt this large wave of guilt engulfing my body. He was my father, and even if he was a monster, I did love him. I was so conflicted about what to do. I remembered, walking around my room as the scent of my decaying rotten mother engulfed my entire home. The stench infused into my clothes, and my books and the bed I sleep in! I didn't know what to do, all I knew was that my father was coming home in a few days, and I need to do something to avoid his wrath.

Honestly, I didn't know what to think of at the time! Marinette had just left and my leg was in pain. I was panicking and the smell was driving me insane. I couldn't think I couldn't eat, my body kept heating up! No matter how many cold showers I took, my body felt that is was on fire. I couldn't leave the house, nor could I break a window to climb out. Everything was shut close, and the walls kept closing in. The door was locked and even if I escaped, where would I go? All my friends hated me...

 _ **They hated me!**_

I had no place to run. I had no place to hide. All I had was the corner in my room. All I had at that moment were my thoughts.

I sat there in the corner, watching the sunrise and fall for two days through the bulletproof window. I watched how the moonlight shined in my room, brightening the small opening corners of my bedroom. And then disappear behind the walls that trapped me. I layed under the sunlight when it fell in my direction, giving me warmth when I felt my mind making my body feel cold. I didn't move, I just sat there and think as my home started to smell awful. Soon the flies started to invade my house, I could hear them buzzing everywhere. Devouring the rotten puddle that use to be my mom.

And as the final days hit, my phone started to buzz with text messages from my father. He would be home in two days. I knew right there and then, I had to do something. He couldn't come back into this house, hell he didn't deserve to come home. He didn't deserve any of this, not after what he did to me and my mom. No, I had to do something. I had to end it. But how though?

My father was beyond words respect by nearly everyone in Paris. How could I make them see that he was a monster? And if I send him to jail, what would happen to me? I have no money to my name, would I be living on the streets? Also, what if there is no proof against him? what if he was let out of jail? What if he found a way to hurt me? What if he went after Marinette? He will go after Marinette! If he finds out it was me, he will hurt her! He will do awful things to her, and not just her! He may go after Chloe and Nino too! I can't fight my father, I can't I...Marinette?

I kept thinking of her name! Her look, her hair, her voice. I kept thinking about her and what would become of her family business if I called the police. I kept thinking of what I would do know that I caused so much pain to her. I kept thinking and thinking...and then, it hits me. I do need to do this, or else I can't be with. Yea, if I bring my father down, then he won't be in control anymore. Marinette's home will be free, and so will I.

 _Yea._

That's what I will do. I'll bring him down and take away his kingdom so that I can protect her. And once that's done, I'll make her happy. Once the Agreste company is in my name, I can give her what she needs to be what she wants. I know that will make her happy...but first I need to get rid of my father.

 ** _I needed to kill the king._**

* * *

(Present, Narrative POV)

"I need you now."

His voice whispered into her ear as his hands begin to pull the upper part of her costume down. Freeing her breast of the tight restraint that kept them up. Tongue rolling over his lips, both his hands grip the soft flesh on her chest. Forcing the bluenette to let out a low moan as her body stiffens.

"Adrien…" She moans. Looking down to her chest, she sees his large hands gripping her soft flesh, rubbing them, pushing them together as his fingers gently pull and pinch her pink nipples. With every pinch, she arches her back to him, bumping her rear against his zipper.

"Is this your weak spot?" He chuckles as he pulls her nibbles harder, forcing her to let out a louder moan. Her cheeks a deeper shade of red as her blue orbs stares down at his fingers playing with her nipples.

"Adrien this is weird." She moaned, but that only caused the smile on his face to grow wider, and the monster in his pants to get thirsty. Removing his left hand, he uses it to pull her costume down to her thighs, exposing her naked form to the air.

"Huh, didn't know your pubs were blue too. I thought this was an anime look for you." Adrien whispered into her ears. Before she could snapback with a cruel insult, she found herself gasping for air once against when one of his fingers pressed down onto a small pink button.

"Oh my!" She screamed. Her eyes looking up to the ceiling as her hips buck forward. His fingers were rough, tough and hard. Scrabbing against the soft flesh. Pressing down harder, he begins to move his fingers up and down against her clit as his other hand pulled and pinches her nipple in a haste pace. Lips parting, a thin line of saliva falls from the side of her mouth as her fingers carve into the wood. Waves of pain and pleasure begin to cloud her mind, her eyes water to the point the world begins to fade into distorted colors. The pleasure was becoming so intense that she started to grind her hips against his, causing the demon behind her to smile.

"Your much prettier like this than you normally are, Marinette." Adrien chuckled as he leans against her, grinding himself onto her.

"Jerk…" She muttered through the moaned. Then all of a sudden, the feeling stopped. His hands removed themselves from her body, much to Marinette shock. Turning around, she looks straight at the smiling blonde with wide eyes.

"Why did you stop!?" She shouted. Adrien could hear the frustration in her voice. Adrien just lets out a low chuckle as he moves her from the desk. Marinette stairs at him as he takes a seat into the wood that was originally leaning against.

"Adrien?" She asked. The blonde male's hands raise up as his smile widens. Hands raised above his hand, he opens his mouth to say:

"Oh but Marinette, I may get into trouble for doing this." He spoke, leaving the bluenette staring at him with a confused expression. Especially when Adrien looked down at his juice stained fingers.

"What?" She growled, now even more confused and a bit pissed off.

"Marinette, if I bend you over and fucked you now. You could go to a reporter and tell them that I raped you. And personally, I don't need that on me right now." Adrien chuckles. He was enjoying this, he saw the lust in Marinette's eyes and it was driving him crazy. Still, he needed some control over the moment, and no, not this moment. The moment of thought in Marinette's head.

"Adrien…" She muttered, her thighs pressing against each other, trying to create the pressure feeling he had given her. But it was no use, the pleasure he had given her was his to give alone.

"I don't know how you can ruin such a good moment," Marinette growled.

"I am not ruining anything. The next part is up to you. It takes two to tango Marinette. So get on your knees and start dancing." Adrien ordered before pointing to the ground. Or rather the very inappropriate bulge sticking up between his legs.

"Your very vulgar," Marinette growled as she walks over to him. Her hand reaches to his shirt, undoing the buttons of his shirt. Pushing the silk clothing to the sides of his arms, exposing his rock hard chest. She takes a minute for herself to examine him. Tracing a finger over his chest, feeling the invisible hairs under her fingers. Pressing her skin against the tight well tone muscles. Counting each line of his six-pack, all the way down to his buckle.

"Well? You going to release it, or should I?" He asked her, snapping her out of her trance. When she looked at him, she saw his tongue hanging out and moving up down vulgarly.

Doing as he said, she begins to undo his belt. Pulling the brown leather from his waist, then tossing it onto the ground. Adrien leans against the desk, watching as Marinette undoes his pants. Pulling them down, along with his boxers, exposing the one-eyed beast that stared her straight in the face.

"I can see why your so cocky," Marinette muttered as she stood up, no longer being the same height level of Adrien's member. Confused, he places a hand on top of her head to push her down…which was an awful mistake. Marinette's fist went flying through the air, then crashing straight to his noggin, causing the blonde to bite down on his tongue.

"Ngh!" He growled before sliding down to the ground, both his hands gripping his mouth as he rocks back and forth. The bluenette stares down at the weeping blonde as he holds his mouth. Marinette, letting out a low growl, grabs her costume and begins to throw the fabric back onto her body. Disgusted at her actions.

"Sometimes I wonder what goes through that head of yours." She growls as she pats the costume with her hand. trying to clean it off the dust that it had attracted while on the ground. But it was snatched out of her hands when a hand wraps itself gently around her neck. Lightly tugging her head to the side, exposing the skin that connected her head to her neck. In a flash, teeth sink into the skin as a hand slithers back between her legs.

"Adrien!" She gasps before being turned around. Lips crashing against each other for a split second, soon to be turned into a fight between teeth and tongue. Pushing her body against his desk, he lifts her right leg up then moves it to the side, allowing her foot to rest on the wood. Lips still clashed, her arms wrap around his neck as he adjusts himself above her. She could feel him rubbing against her, begging to be let in. Closing her eyes, she moves her other leg up into the desk, giving the male permission.

"Adrien..." She muttered one more time before it happened. The tip of his knot slowly sliding into her wet folds, the feeling of the two becoming one. The bluenette lets out a low gasp as her Adrien pushes her back, allowing her to lay down onto the table as he thrust him himself into her. Both hands gripping her hips as he starts to move. Thrust his hips forward at full strength, going deeper with every sway of his hips.

Her body moves against the wiggling desk. With every thrust, she felt her body shakes of wonderful pleasure. Chest rising up and down, as tears begin to fill her eyes. Her body was no longer hers anymore. She knew it, hell she felt it between her legs. The power of the bastard she has been fighting for months now. Her mind begins to wander to thoughts she ignored for years. The feelings she used to have for him was bubbling to the surface and causing her to moan louder.

"So deep...so big..." Marinette moaned as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Mouth opening wide as soft moans begins to fill the room. Hearing her voice alone made his body stiffen. He could feel the blood in his body rush, his heartbeat increasing! His mind begins to fade as his hips move faster, hitting her good spot harder. Making her walls tighten around his cock, holding and refusing to let go.

"A-Amazing!" He moaned before leaning down. Pressing his lips against hers as he pounds deeper. Lifting her leg in the process, causing her to hold onto his back for support. Her nails digging into his smooth flesh, leaving red lines that dripped blood to the sides. But he didn't care for the pain, he was too high on the feeling to notice. Moving in and out, the two were in their own little world...so deep that when the door of Adrien's office opened, they barely notice till they heard a scream:

"ADRIEN!"

A voice shouted. Not only did they snap from their worlds, but the sudden shock caused Adrien to...release. Standing up, the angry blonde looks over his shoulder to see Nat standing in the doorway with her arms crossed. The face of disgust was beyond words at this moment.

"I am not going to say anything. I am here to tell you that Lila is sneaking some of your guests in." Nat growled before leaving the room. Slamming the door in the process, Marinette's eyes widen as she stares at the ceiling. Still, inside her, her walls begin to twitch at the sudden warm feeling that was leaking from her hole.

"Adrien?" Marinette asked in horror. "Did you just cum?"

"Uh..." He muttered as he tries to stay in place, not wanting to move and look down. Although he felt his manhood become soft at that very moment. And as the seconds past, Marinette's face grew redder. By the time Adrien had decided to pull out, Marinette was already gritting her teeth and preparing her fist.

"Marinette..." Adrien muttered as he packs towards a wall. The bluenette stands up from the desk then gasps when she looks down between her legs to see white and red dots falling to the ground. Her eyes were at the size of plates in this very moment as the rage of a thousand pissed of females begins to fill her with anger that could not be named.

"You..." Marinette started before charging at the blonde. In a flash of blue, Adrien was on the ground at the mercy of the angry bluenette, who was currently naked and on top of him, punching and clawing at him with all her might. Shouting the words:

"DICK! JERK! MONSTER! SEX FIEND! ASSHOLE! SON-OF-A-BITCH! FUCKING-DICKWAD!"

She screamed! She was so angry that she didn't notice Adrien's laughter behind the shield of hands he made to protect himself from her attacks. Enjoying the conflicted pain, while also taking pleasure at what he had just done.

"I wonder if she will get knocked up after this?" He thought before her hand slaps across his face again.

* * *

Kikkie: OKAY! Real talk!

You are all probably wondering what happened to me since I didn't post in the longest. Someone I loved, a family member, past away a while back, and it was hard for me because the same I saw her, she was alive that day. But then hours later she was gone right after I left. I loved her dearly, I keep reply the last moments we shared together in my head over and over again. I keep reading the last text messages we had and it just hurts. And what hurts the most is that she passed away a day before her birthday. I sat with her and did everything I could to make her happy and then I left her alone in a hospital to die alone. No one deserves that.

After that, my person of interest decided no to talk to me because they couldn't break up with me in person. So they decided to ignore me, which added to my stress as it was. And this was all happening during a college semester. So I was focusing on school, the loss of someone and the end of a relationship.

I am not here to tell you this just for you to excuss my absence, for I have said many times in the past that I do not give a fuck about your hatred criticism. Which I have gotten a lot, let me tell you.

No, I am leaving this message down because I have been grieving in the worst way. After the passing and the relationship started to crumble, I didn't seek the help that I needed to grieve properly. Which sounds funny, but is true. We all grieve differently and my grieving was focusing on my school work. And the reason for that is, I couldn't afford any health care or thereby at the time. Plus my college didn't offer it because of something that I am not getting into detail for.

And during this time I felt things that I didn't know I had. Every day was so hard just to get up. I would just stare at my bedroom door, hoping to hear this person voice, hoping that her passing was just a dream. I would sometimes even make an extra cup of coffee just for her. I cried so much that I even had migraines. There was even a time I didn't feel like going out because everything reminded me of her and it would have made me cry. That is how bad it way. And I wouldn't have made it through the pain without help.

I called the **NSPL (National Suicide Prevention Lifeline)** and they found me help and things to do to get my mind off things. They helped me find a therapist near me with an incredible discount for students. I am telling you now, I wouldn't have made it without their help. That and the support of my family. Right now, I am getting back into life, and I focus on school and I am trying to remember all the good memories I had with that person while trying to come and accept their passing.

Its hard, it is really hard. And although I am not done grieving, nor do I stop making a second cup of coffee. I do know in my heart that their are in a better place and one day in the long-long future I will see them again. But until then I need to get better and continue on with my life.

And that is my message to you. If this has happened, please get help. I know what its like to be scared, I know the feeling of being in a dark place. It can swallow you and change you. Don't let it, there is help everywhere and you can always find it. I wish I could put links down but I think F-F will remove them. But there is always something on your phone or even your laptop. You are not alone in this, there are millions of people suffering from the same pain, read their stories, find hope. It helps!

Also!

The sex scene! I will say this now, that it was hard to write! The story is basically a power struggle between Adrien and Marinette, the two fight because they want to be dominate over the other ( **I am honestly shocked no one has gotten that! Actually, I take that back, pretty sure some people have gotten it, but not everyone.** ). This makes me think if I should change both the description and possible title of this story...still thinking about it.

Now putting that into sex if difficult. I wrote and thought about this many times while re-reading the previous chapters. The thing that I mostly got was...be honest, a sort of rape scene and I didn't like it. Again, this was difficult for me. So, I hope you like the story and the sex scene. I will figure out something better next time. Until then-

HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	15. Chapter 15

You know, there's an old saying.

When you lie, you just create a web that entangles you until your stuck.

I believe in my heart, that is what's happening to me.

"Dad?" Chloe spoke as she watches her father kiss a younger woman was two females play between his legs. All four of them naked, with only masks on their faces. Chloe's blue eyes widened beyond words as if she had seen the unspeakable…then again, if I saw my parent naked and cheating on my other parent, I would no doubt have the same look on my face.

"I feel sick all of a sudden," Alya muttered as she leans against her boyfriend, hiding her face into his shoulder, trying not to gaze at what she had just saw. Sadly Nino and I eye looked in the direction of her nightmare! It was her mother, or what I assumed was her mother. She was in the corner of the room giving some of the young female worker's drinks. I think it was her mom though. Even with a mask on, if you look at the body shape and hair, it could be her.

"What the hell is this?" Nino muttered to me. I could actually feel him pulling me towards the door we came through. Honestly, I would have hijacked and left! Nothing was stopping me and I know in my heart that I didn't need to see old saggy balls bouncing in the air! Oh my god, this room was a nightmare!

It was painted red, there was black plastic everywhere! The furniture, the floor even the tables! All black plastic with pink and red sex toys hanging from the walls! I felt like those Asian little girls in Hentai's that were about to be violated in so many different ways! The fact that I was wearing a costume that made me look like a thot didn't help me at all!

"Chloe, let's leave this place," I said softly to her. I wanted her to hear me, but not gain attention, only I had failed at that. Chloe let out a scream, a high pitch noise that bounced practically off the walls, alerting all who were there of our presence. All eyes soon turned in out direction, looking at us with shock and fear.

Chloe was broken at that moment. Grabbing her heart with both hands, she fell to the ground as her tears soon follow. Her body begins to shack violently as tears fall down her cheeks. Snort rolls out of her nose to drop to the ground. Her black eyeliner running down her cheeks, her chest moves back and forth as her brain struggles to force her to breathe. She was in pain, but why? Was it because of her father?

"Chloe." A voice spoke, I turned my head in the direction of the voice and saw Adrien. He was quick too, wrapping his arms around her, covering her small frame with a black jacket, pulling her up to her feet while covering her eyes. Pulling her towards the door for which we had entered. Without hesitation, I followed them and Nino and Ayla followed me back upstairs into the office. Once I stood by the desk, Chloe snapped and slapped Adrien across the face. Knocking his costume mask to the floor in the process. He didn't flinch, nor did he show any sign of anger as he did with me. No, his eyes widened…as if he was sad?

"How could you do this to me?" Chloe muttered before tossing his jacket to the ground. Then to kick it by his feet as if it was just trash. "How!?"

"I wanted you to know the truth," Adrien responded. His eyes were staring straight down to his feet, not daring to look up at his broken friend. Chloe, on the other hand, didn't see that, she was furious and sad, pushing Adrien a bit, she turns around and stomps towards the doors. Reaching towards the knob, she pulls at the door but only to gasp when she saw it was locked. Oh no…

"Chloe sits down, all of you find a seat," Adrien ordered her as he walks over to his desk. Taking a seat on his father's chair with no emotion whatsoever of the situation. Hell, he didn't look sad anymore, now he looked serious!

"Take a seat." He repeats to us, and just as ordered we did. Well, everyone did, for there were only three chairs to spare. Ayla sat in Nino's lap to offer me her seat, good thing too! I might have had to sit on Adrien's if I didn't find one. Once seated, we all looked at Adrien. Chloe had calmed down, but her face was still stained.

"Now you have seen what really goes on in this house." Adrien started. "And now you will listen is to why it happens."

"I'm not sure I will understand," Chloe responded.

"We'll figure out something then," Adrien says. I feel like he was just trying to urk us on. "What you just saw was the 1% in the world. The richest of the rich. The powerful leaders of the nations. The men who pick those who will lead and kill…the people who create a war in order to make money. All of them, are in that very room right now as we speak."

"Why are they there?" I had to asked. I never believed in the 1% before. I mean, I knew there were people beyond words rich that could do whatever they want. But people that Adrien describe, people who make wars to benefit themselves? I mean…that can't be right.

"Because they rule the world. And they enjoy sex with minors, the drugs they make illegal, and committing crimes that they use to throw people in jail. Below us is the 1% could either start a war or end one by the flick of their fingers." Adrien explained, but he really didn't give us an answer to why they were here?

"What does that have to do with us?" Nino asked.

"Easy, were going to work for them. Starting tonight they have agreed to the new line that I will be presenting in another three months. When that happens, we will be apart of their world." Adrien explained. I see you now…

"So you cater to them in order to get ahead in the game?" I asked.

"How else do you get far in life Mari? You have connections. And I am not just talking about a few million subscribers on youtube, or even a billion follows on insta! No, you need to cater to the fuckers who sit in the high chair in order for them to give you what they want. And right now, they need a new king of fashion to sit on the throne and rule."

"You have no sense of fashion even if it hit you upside the head," Chloe growled at Adrien, this caused him to give us a sly smirk.

"True, which is why I have you," Adrien says as his full attention lands on me. "My future designer."

"Why should I even lift a finger to help you?" I growled. "You have been pouring bull shit on top of me for the- I will keep taking my pills if you do." He tells me. Cutting me off mid-sentence. His calm voice was frightening to me. How he was able to change his behavior with a flick of a coin was even of a red flag. What the hell was he up too?

"I'll also throw in your family's home and bakery, free of charge." Adrien chuckled. "All you have to do is play ball."

God, I hated his behavior right now. I hated everything that was happening right now. How the hell did I get myself into this? Oh right, by behaving like an over sexual 40-year-old dominatrix! Oh my god, its moments like this I am glad Gabriel is rotting in prison.

"So as long as we do our job…" Nino started, snapping me out of my anger fantasy or something.

"We're safe?" Nino asked. "We don't have to worry about anything? We become immune to the system we grew up to obey?"

"What?" I asked.

"And this is why we're best friends." Adrien chuckled. "And Nino's right, if we work for these people, everything will be ours. We can do whatever we want, whenever we want, however, we want it! If we play our cards right, we might control Paris soon."

"That's your goal?" Alya asked, the blonde just shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe. But for now, we can talk about this later. You can go home or sleep in your new rooms I made for you." He tells us before standing…wait, he was serious about the rooms?

* * *

Kikkie: Possibly my efforts to write to a chapter while putting my life back together. Sorry if it sucks, throw your harsh words! I don't care!

I got bigger shit to deal with than your harsh words...which is something we as creators should tell all our haters who try to bash us down!

Anyway, I am trying to work on WattPad with my own personal story...MLB season 3 just hit me way too hard to see Adrien and Marinette as anything now. Trying to get back there though, so dont worry. I think I might focus on The Tetthered story more than this one.

Anyway, thank you for reading, please review, or if you want, check out my soon to be short stories on WattPad (Or look at one of my stories, I need views), and have a lovely day!


	16. Chapter 16

"He was serious about the house I see."

I think to myself before throwing my tired half-naked body onto the bed. How far things have gotten so bad that even I couldn't even retrace the steps taken that got me here. Sorry for the… misuse of words, still a bit drunk. But back to the main point, how the hell did I get wrapped up in this…thing! I just wanted to go to college and study under the greatest of great fashion designers in a school known for its arts! Now I am stuck with a job, in a house full of cringe worth memories that almost makes me want to puke!

"Ugh!" I moaned as I tried to lay down. But I couldn't sleep, not with the birds chirping! Wait, chirping birds? Don't tell me…

Standing up from the bed, I walked over to the curtains that somehow blocked all types of light away from the room and saw the bright shining yellow light of the sun blinding me! It was already morning time!? How long have I been out!? Or morally, how long have I been in a drunk phase!

"I need to stop drinking," I muttered to myself before looking over to the well-designed walk-in closet with open doors, beckoning me to enter. And just as a child seeing a candy store for the first time, I couldn't resist but to walk in and see what Adrien bought me. To my surprise, he knew my style very well.

Grabbing a black button-up strap dress with a pink undershirt, I turn around change. No way in hell I am walking in broad daylight in this striptease costume. Throwing my costume down, I make my way out the room and towards the staircase when suddenly I heard a crashing sound come from another room. Curious, and possibly a bit stupid, I walk over to the crashing sound. I found myself in the kitchen where Lila was sitting by a pile of broken plates and cups. She was throwing dishes on the floor.

"Lila?" I asked, gaining the girl's attention. She was still in her costume, with runny eyeshadow on and smudge lipstick all around her mouth.

"Marinette." She growls at me.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked. Actually, I wanted to know as well, seeing her in such a state of depression gave me joy! And before you say anything, let me remind you that this girl has tried to get me expelled twice and turned my entire class against me multiple times. Being nice to her would be a stupid move on my part!

"What are you still doing here?" She asked mockingly.

"I am going home to be with my family…and also to get some underwear because Adrien bought everything but that," I tell her. Kind of felt grossed out too by the thought of it…

"Must be nice having a cute boyfriend who is willing to do everything for you," Lila growled as she sniffled.

"Yea, in exchange he threatens my family business, manipulates me, and even plays mind games with everyone I know to the point that you feel that you're in a losing game against a god. Trust me, Lila, grab your shit now and run away." I tell her before turning around to leave, only to stop when I heard something shocking.

"He framed his dad," Lila spoke, causing me to stop in my tracks.

"What?" I asked.

"He framed his dad for murder. He told me everything." Lila started. "The Agreste company was started by his mom, not his dad. When she died, everything, including the business and all its shares with go to him. Meaning that anything bought with the Agreste name or anything created with or by the company would belong to Adrien and not Gabriel. And since the company was made in America before moving to France, the company laws have to follow the USA country rules. And one of those rules is, when the leader died, everything automatically goes to the next of kin. Gabriel knew this, therefore he said that his wife is missing and not dead."

"I don't understand," I spoke.

"Gabriel used those years she was missing to get everything in his name as well at all the money. That's why he kept Adrien so close to him. So when Adrien left, he didn't have to give him a dime of his inheritance. So, Adrien framed his father for murder and even told them a lie about how he was hawk Moth. Now he has the company and I am stuck here in the waste." Lila spoke.

Have you ever been in a situation that RED FLAGS were going off everywhere? I feel like I have said this so many times to the point that I am just looking at the mirror with a sign that says: STOP! This was currently my life! Stupidly falling into the rabbit hole of drugs, scandals, and possibly romance. My life has become a horrible drama parody! Oh my god, I am living in Riverdale! All I need is someone to be murdered then my life would be complete! Oh, wait, Adrien's mother!

Then it finally hits me, like a house of bricks falling on top of your body. The truth slapping you right across the face!

"I'm leaving," I told her before scurrying off! As I walked to the door, all the pieces of this fucked up the family story started to fall into place! Creating a soap opera drama that had my head spinning!

Okay! What I had figured out so far. Gabriel killed his wife to take over the company. Then he hid her body from the police and told them that she went missing. Adrien probably witnesses the murder, therefore causing him to have horrible fears and anxieties for his father. That's why he didn't sleep, he was probably scared of his dad coming to kill him. That was probably what he wanted to tell Chloe, but couldn't. That was probably the feeling of something out for him!

Gabriel was probably planning on killing Adrien but changed his mind when he learned about the next of Kin law. So he kept Adrien on drugs for a long time, making sure he was obedient while also not saying anything about his mom's death! When Adrien started to rebel, he probably went off his meds and this might have started to freak Gabriel out! That's' probably why he wanted Adrien to stay in the house, which is why he paid me to push Adrien down the stairs…Oh my god!

When Adrien got off his meds, he found his mother's dead body. Then he sent Gabriel to jail for it! But why would he get involved with the company? And why would he get involved with the inner circle? Those parts don't make sense to me. And why did Adrien act now to frame his father? Was it because he just turned into an adult? Or maybe it's because of me?

"Sweety?" A voice spoke, snapping me from my thoughts. When I came back into reality, I found myself in my family's kitchen making a sandwich. Wow, so that's what an out of body moment feels like.

"When did you get in?" My mom asked me as she walks up behind me. She was still in her PJs. "And when did you make this, it is so cute!"

"I…uh…" Come up with a lie quick! She doesn't need to know. "It's a project I am doing for school. Modern-day wear…do you like it?"

"Yes, it's very nice. But when did you get in? I was very worried when I didn't hear from you around 3?" My mother said. Again, I had to lie, which I hated to do to her. My mother should know the truth, but I feel in my heart its best she didn't.

"Chloe got sick so Ayla and I took her home. We made sure she was fine before leaving, I am sorry I didn't call. My phone had died and I didn't want to wake you guys up." I lied to her.

"Oh, well please text me next time sweety, I was worried." My mother tells me before leaning in to give me a kiss on the cheek. I held me breathe a bit, trying to cover up the smell of alcohol and sex. Once she had walked away from me, I take my leave and head upstairs to prepare for a shower, and maybe a nice long nap.

* * *

Kikkie: News flash, she didn't figure out everything. but she did get like 72% down! Anyway, keep clean, stay indoors, and have a nice day!


	17. End?

**Kikkie: This is the final chapter! Were finally here!**

* * *

"On a scale of one to ten, how fucked do you think we are?" Alya asked as she stares down at her mug of coffee. Three days had passed after the party, and so far none of us looked at if we were getting better. Chloe had dark circles under her eyes, Nino was developing a head-colds and Alya just didn't seem mentally right in the head...me on the other hand, I feel great!

After explaining the entire story! From me pushing Adrien down the stairs by Gabriel's orders to the existing problem and what he had done to Lila. They were pretty much caught up, well, not 100% caught up. I haven't told them about Adrien's mom's murder and us having sex in his father's office. Nor did I tell them about the...kinky outfit at the beginning...

I don't know if it is because my friends FINALLY see what I am see? Or, maybe because Lila finally out of my life for the first time in five years! True I had Adrien on my ass, but for some reason that wasn't my biggest problem right now.

"Oh, I say a high 100 percent fucked," I responded. The four of us had agreed to meet near the cafe located by the town center. Since it would be so busy, we wouldn't have to worry about Adrien strolling by to get us. Like that would happen though...to them.

"Its been three days and I still don't believe what I just saw," Nino tells me. "Like, what kind of shit is Adrien getting into?"

"Fuck Adrien, what about us?" Alya growled. "We signed contracts! We work for those people now! What the hell does that mean? Are we safe? is our family safe? Like...fuck!"

"Were in public, don't draw attention," Chloe muttered as her baby blue eyes stare at the ground, practically dead. Alya may be the one losing her mind here, but Chloe was suffering the most. To see the person you have loved since birth being an ugly monster is real mind-blowing. Very destructive to her personality...just creating a hollow shell of herself.

"I think we should stop thinking about Adrien..." I started. "And start thinking about ourselves and what we will do to survive the."

"What do you mean?" Alya asked me.

"Adrien is climbing down a rabbit hole, and he wants us to follow him into wonderland. We can't afford to go that far, but we're already in. So let's try to manipulate the situation in our favor. Make him believe were going to go deeper in with him, while in reality, we're building a ladder to climb out." I explained.

"You want us to follow him down shit creek?" Alya asked in shock. "You were the first one preaching how we can't trust him and how he's crazy!"

"And I was right." I spat right back at her. "And I am telling you this right now, this situation is both bigger and dangerous than all four of us combined! I don't care for myself, but he can hurt my parents. I will not let him hurt my parents!"

"So what do we do?" Nino asked.

"We play the game. We play his little game. We do our jobs, make money for him, then when he's at the high point of this project, we bounce! We take all the money gathered and then leave for another country. My idea is America." I explained. "If we're on that level, no one can look down at us and hurt us because we will be one of them."

"I am surprised you haven't left with all the shit that is happening." Alya chuckled.

"Oh, I was...till the ending was re-written," I muttered under my breath.

"How do we know Adrien isn't going to betray us like he did his father?" Chloe asked. "What if he's using us as pawns to dumb his load?"

"Why did that sound wrong to me?" Alya muttered under her breath as if I didn't hear her.

"Then we come with a plan in case he does. Find something dirty to use against him that would ruin his career but make us look okay." I explained.

"How are we going to get dirt on him when he holds all the cards," Alya spoke. "I mean, why show us all that shit last night if you weren't confident in your power. Adrien knows what he's doing."

"Adrien has dirt on him. Don't think otherwise, just play the game and we will win. That's all there is to it!" I tell them. Glancing over to Chloe, I saw that she nodding her head in agreement before leaning back to her seat to stare at the Eiffel Tower. What was once a strong, selfish but courageous girl was now a confused shell of questions.

"Chloe, are you okay?" I finally asked. Truth be told, I didn't think to bother these guys in the last three days. I was too busy finding the nearest pharmacy to find slut candy to make sure I didn't get pregnant. Luckily for me, I found some on the second day, today I got my period so I know it worked.

"Because I might have...kept some things from you." Chloe spo...what?

"What?" I asked.

"I knew about the weekend with you and Adrien..." She started. "I knew Gabriel was planning a trip that weekend, so he asked me what Adrien liked. And at the time, I thought it was a rumor...but I told him Adrien liked you. Next thing I remembered, Gabriel told me that I would get to go to Rio with him...if I got Adrien in trouble. Obviously, I wasn't going to do that because then I wouldn't get to go to Rio. So I went to that asshole, who always talks shit, and told him that Adrien was talking shit. And then I told him that in order to make him pay, he should lie about you and him."

"Wait...what?" Alya asked.

"The fight in the gym. It was cause of me." Chloe explained. "He fought Adrien because I told him to tell Adrien that he was Marinette's first. And it made him snap and Adrien attacked him. I didn't know it will lead to this! I swear to you, I didn't think all of this was going to happen!"

"But you never said anything till now?" I asked.

"Because...Because...There was so much at stake..." Chloe moaned as tears roll down her cheeks. Standing up from her seat, she grabbed her bag and walks away. Alya is the first one to stand up to chase after her, learning more about the truth...meanwhile I just sat there confused. Chloe was the one who set us up? That can't be right!

"I hate to be that person..." Nino started, snapping me out of my train of thought. "But one of us has to keep a close eye on Adrien somehow to warn the others."

"Meaning?" I asked, why did I get this feeling I don't like where this is heading.

* * *

 **(Adrien Agreste, POV)**

 ***Bing!* *Bing!***

"Argh..."

Even with a hangover and half my body feeling like a bag of rocks thrown into the ocean...wait, where was I going with this? Ugh, I need to stop drinking myself to sleep! Those horrible pills make it hard to fall asleep! I have been keeping my so-called promise to Marinette in hopes that she will agree to move in with me.

I am getting real tired of chasing after that ass...although nice to look at! No, after the party she hasn't contacted me nor called me not once! Would it kill to send a text message!? And I am not saying send a hundred like Lila has been doing! Just one!

Plus, I need to figure out what the hell I am going to do with those men. They're expecting a lot from me, if I don't give them what they want...why am I worried, they'll be dead soon. If Nat keeps her end of the bargain, all I have to do is break my father out of jail...sounds simple enough. Hopefully I can do it without ruining Chat's image. Maybe I could lie to the media and say I was akumatized...but how.

"Adrien!" Plagg shouted at me, oh yeah, I forgot about him. "Turn your phone off, I can't sleep with that constant beeping!"

Reaching over toward my lamp desk, I picked up my phone to see that Marinette had sent me a couple of text. Suddenly, waking up wide eyes and full of energy. I clicked on the screen to see what the message was, and to my surprise, I could have sworn my life flashed before my eyes in joy!

Text from Marinette:

Dear Adrien, I have been thinking, and I have been thinking for a long time. I might...do have some sort of feelings for you, but they were hard to recognize until now. Those moments spent in the office made me think of the old feelings I had when we were younger. And it also reminded me of the fear of rejection I could get if you didn't like me. I loved our friendship more than my feelings for you, therefore I never tried to pursue a relationship with you. But now, I see that I can't ignore them anymore. I keep trying to, I do because I want to salvage what's left of friendship. But I can't anymore.

I want you to be mine and mine alone to love and hold till death do us part. And I will get on my knees in front of the whole world if it means I can have you for the rest of my life. Please come to the Elfiel Tower, I want to show you, my love.

"Holy shit!" I shouted as I stood up from my laying position to get a closer look at the text. Re-reading it, I could see that my eyes weren't lying to me! Holy crap, she wants to see me! I can't wait to jump up and scream...why do I get the feeling that she was lying to me? No, Marinette isn't a lair, even if she tells white lies. shes not that horrible...although she did push me down a fleet of stairs.

"Oh, Marinette wants to show you some love? Gonna get freaky on the tower?" Plagg asked. Oh my god he is reminding me of my wet dreams. The little dirty secret, I used to have wet dreams of Ladybug and Marinette. God my younger years were so perverted…wait…never mind!

"She's planning something!" I tell the flying fairy as I removed the covers from my bed. Hopping off the cushion, I couldn't help but groin a bit as I hopped off one leg. Months of therapy and my leg still hurt like shit. Maybe I shouldn't have had surgery and illegal injections to heal the muscle quicker, but I needed to walk dammit!

"Going to get ready for your date?" Plagg teased me as he shakes the bottle in my face. My medicine…

"I'll take one after my shower," I tell the pesky vermin. Truth is, I wasn't lying! My love asks me to take those pills, and I will take them. The more I show Marinette I am a lovely guy, the more she will fall for me. And if not, maybe I can lower her guard down a bit for me to snatch her away. But as I said before, one thing at a time.

"Hey…" Plagg started, grabbing my attention as I stripped away my bottoms. "You are not going to make me go in front of those people again, are you?"

"I would never hurt you Plagg, but I need you to understand that what we're doing, those monsters need to know you exist," I explained. "And then, when they finally realized that I have more than they do, we grab them by the neck and ring it!"

"And they figure out that your not the holder of the box?"

"We hop ship, pray to whatever god there is…"

"Tikki!"

"And take them out one by one. But until then, let us just take things nice and slow and get that fashion show on the way, yea?" I asked the black fairy before taking the pill bottle from his hands.

* * *

 **(Marinette, the tower)**

"This is a bad idea, like really bad!" Tikki tells the blue-headed female as she looks over the blue sky that shined down on the tower. The two were calmly waiting for the blonde to arrive before while at the same time, panicking!

"It is not so bad, as long as the others are fine, we will be safe," Marinette tells the pink creature as she stares into the sky with big blue eyes. Her hands constantly rubbing against each other, as if she was nervous, or she was trying to create fire. Either way, Marinette smelled something fishy, and it wasn't the fish boats passing by.

"Are you okay?"

"No I am not okay!" The pink creature shouted before flying straight towards Marinette. "Look, I should have told you, but I couldn't, but I know I should have told the second you became the new holder of the box! But I didn't because I thought they didn't exist anymore and that we did need to worry about them. But in the end, I was wrong and I should have done something but I didn't and now it is going to slap us in the face!"

Tikki shouted the small creature was having such a meltdown that she looked like she was going to explode any minute. Marinette was both surprised and scared. She had never seen Tikki lose her mind before, especially now when she was going to make a grave choice in her life.

"Tikki?" Marinette asked.

"Look at me!" Tikki shouted before flying away from her face. Floating over the edge of the tower balcony. "Let's go home! You can pack your things and move to America! Let us get far away from here!"

"What!? A few chapters ago you told me to stay!" Marinette shouted before glancing away a bit. She then looks at the pink creature in shock.

"I didn't know what sort of shit we were getting into! Please Marinette! We need to leave right now!"

"I can't leave, I can't leave my friends in this situation! I can't leave my parents!" Marinette explained. Tikki opens her mouth to say something back to her master but just gasp before disappearing into sparkle dust before Marinette's eyes. No, she wasn't dead! She had teleported! It was a skill the kwami's used only in emergencies. Which was now since Adrien had just tackled Marinette into a bear-like hug!

"MY PRINCESS!" He shouted, hugging her so tight that she felt as though he could throw her off the balcony with ease. He wouldn't do that…no!

"Hi…" Marinette responded, still a little shaken up by Adrien's sudden appearance out of the blue.

"I can't believe the heartwarming text message you sent me. I could barely eat, let alone stop thinking about it!" Adrien shouted as he lets her go. Marinette was blushing ear to ear as Adrien held her close. Leaning forward, he closes his eyes to plant a soft kiss on her lips. Although Marinette doesn't kiss back, she doesn't shy away from it either. Tikki watches in horror as she shakes her head no at her master, giving her sign such as waving her hands in the air for her master to see. But Marinette was ignoring her on purpose, she knew what she had to do, in danger or not.

"I am so glad you came. I was getting worried that you would ignore." Marinette says as she places a hand on his cheek, messaging the soft skin.

"Are you insane, to see you text I love you just make my heartbeat. And that you wanted to show your love to me, how could I not rush over here?" He tells her as he pulls her in by the waist, holding her close. The bluenette was blushing ear to ear, not knowing exactly what to do at that moment. Ignore Tikki or do as planned?

"Adrien…" She started. "Do you…really love me?"

"What?" Adrien asked.

"Do you really, truly love me? Like, real love? You are not lying to me to get what you want, right?" Marinette asked. Adrien, after removing her hand from his face, closes his eyes for a few seconds before opening them to say:

"When we were younger, and I had just gotten out of the house…I knew about your crush on me." Adrien said, making Marinette blush.

"Oh…" She responded weakly, but that didn't stop Adrien from continuing.

"I knew about your crush, I had seen you talk to Alya so many times about confronting me…but at the same time, you encouraged me. You made me do things that I wouldn't have done under my father's watchful eye. You never put your feelings towards me like Lila and Chloe. You always tried your best to look out for me, always trying to make me happy. I loved it having someone who, even though was a huge fan of me, still cared for me more than just some object of beauty. That's why I played dumb, that's why I ignored your feelings. I didn't want our relationship as friends to ruined. I wanted you by my side for as long as possible." Adrien explained.

"Then why did you started acting out? Why did you become so cruel?" She asked.

"I wanted us to be friends so bad, that I forced myself to like Kagami. And when I started dating her, I heard you started dating Luka…and I just broke inside. You stopped coming to my shows, you stopped hanging out with me, you barely even looked at me. And then I finally realized, I had made a terrible mistake. It broke me, it broke me not having you there. It broke me so bad that I couldn't focus in school or even fix my relationship. Soon I just gave up on things, and stop caring for my molding career and even Kagami. And that ended horribly too!"

"Tell me about it," Marinette growled as the sour memories of Luka and Kagumi started to flood into her mind.

"Then I just started to get into trouble…but with all the things happening to me recently, I am starting to realize that maybe what I am doing is the right thing, you know." Adrien explained. "My father is the root of all my problems, but now that he is gone, I can finally spread my wings and fly! You and I can finally be together, and since I have the Agreste company now, I can make all your dreams come true."

"Adrien…" Marinette muttered before looking up to see Tikki giving her a no sign. The bluenette swallows the lump in her neck before looking back at Adrien.

"Will you marry me?" She asked the blonde. And just as fireworks make the sky sparkle and glow colors of the rainbow, so did Adrien's eyes when he hoisted her up in a bear hug and shouted:

"Yes! Oh my god! Yes!"

He screamed as the two hugged tightly. Tikki was rubbing her head furiously as the two humans kiss each other, not realizing the wave of horror that would soon fall upon them. Below them, a newspaper boy hands the ice cream man a newspaper with the front page title being: **HAWK MOTHS ESCAPE** …

* * *

 **Kikkie** : The end! Sorry if it wasn't overdramatic, I feel like I have thrown those two into the heavy-duty comforter of a dryer machine the last 16 chapters. I wanted the ending to be both sweet whiles also head-scratching! Will there be a sequel, maybe? There is a lot of stuff I wanted to put in here, but I couldn't do it, that, and season 3 ending really is still strong on me. Plus virus crises depression is still on me, so...yea! But anyway

Thank you so much for reading and staying with me through each chapter. Thank you for your support and words of encouragement!

If you want to ask some questions, please do so in the review box so that I can answer it in the Q&A chpater!

Once again, thank you so much for helping me, please wash your hands, stay six feet apart, stay healthy, have a lovely day! I hope to see all you readers again in the next story I make! Also, don't forget to leave a comment!

;)


	18. Answers and Message!

Question and Answer time! Don't worry, I will answer questions again in a bit, now I am going to answer some of them!

Q: Do these two truly have feelings for one another or just playing each other?

A: from what happened in the end, Adrien truly loves Marinette. I can't say the same for her, I think she likes him or she is just playing him to protect herself and friends.

Q: Everything ok except the red room beneath. I would have thought he would want to cut ties with those or not acknowledge them. Or also the reason he had his gang move in so they won't feel shame with what they know about their parents?

A: I don't know which chapter, but in the story Adrien made them sign a contact when they got their jobs. Its something I will go further into. But if you have read my previous stories, you know I make a big deal about contracts. Always read those things kids.

Q: nobody is going to yell or fight because we all know that each season is worst than the previous one?

A: Well…were not going into that one JUST yet.

Q: I feel like this chapter was out of the blue, I don't see th eocnenction with this one and th eothers, but ignoring that, he is righ about the 1%, and it would be interesting to see the heroes workignt heir way around it, but a the same time, why is Mairnette still acting like she a victim? I really don't get it, Chloe's reaction are weird here because if it just shock value then will see her real reactiona fterwards along witht herest or is this truly something she suspected deep down but never wanted to believe?

A: That chapter wasn't really out of blue persay, but I do feel like I should have built up the reveal a bit more than just throwing it at you. I kept saying that Adrien wanted the company but I never really-REALLY say why. I probably will explain it later.

Q: I have to admit I'm not very fond of this version of Adrien that you created, but it's your creation and I respect that. Having said that I'm still curious to see how this will turn out so please keep going.

A: Not a question but something I would like to talk about. Yea, Adrien is a good kid in the series, and I truly believe that he will be an amazing adult when he grows up. That being said, from point of view, I feel that if you live under a monster like Gabriel your whole life, it will be toxic on you and make you yourself either broken or a worse monster. Just my theory.

Q: It's like they know Adrien while nto innocent given he was offo his emds and was doing some pretty good venegecne, it's tillf rmaing marientte like she was a victim th entire time and even Nino mch like CHloe is showing how he would leave Adrien high and dry.

Is there goignt o be anyone besides Palgg who even now seems to again like cnanon not be on his side,, actualy 100 perfect on his side? He's doing the best he can and it's like again marientte isn't leanrign anytihgn and is showing more reason to hate her. Nino and AYal, I except ayal to enver be there, but Chloe and Nino? Even though cannon shows bad moment,t hey've showed true moments too and ti would've been ncie to see Nino tell off Marinette and CHloe and even AYal and actually be there with Adrien 100 percent. or something.

A: Okay, So when I did the last Chapter, I wanted to show that in a small but weird way, Chloe and Nino are still dedicated to Adrien, while at the same time they are starting to REALLY see that he is crazy. Since the first chapter, Nino was the only friend Adrien kind of had, and Chloe was the only one who believed his attitude was just from his mental illness, therefor, they never really took Marinette's words for real. NOW, seeing the red room, their feeling shaky now, like should they leave or not. But they can't leave because of contracts.

Alya is a different story. She knew everything, but didn't take it serious enough, or rather didn't care much for it since she was getting a good job with lots of money. Again, don't sign contracts without reading them!

Q: please smut takeda y cassie

A: No, I will do Tekeda and Jacqui though. Cassie will always be baron. Blame Mortal Kombat for that, not me. If you want, I can make a one shot. Till then, sorry

Q: Is Marinette bipolar or something?

A: Marinette, along with Adrien, both are to blame for this. They both play the victim while also playing the abuser. Adrien toys with Marinette while she manipulates them, therefor its to pity or hate them both. In every war, each side is seen as the good guy while the other side see's them as the bad. That's them.

Q: Can I have permission to use "The Contract" for a story I'm writing?

A: Yea, sure no problem. As long as you give me credit, stories are hard to write.

Q: Will you make a Mari Blanc/ LadyBlanc fic in the future?

A: I have thought about it. A hardcore one-shot actual. But a lot of ppl have been coming up to me and complaining to me about how I am writing adult stories of a kids show and I am starting to think that maybe I should stop. They are kids, even though I make them adults, they are kids… so mixed feelings. Plus season three really left a bad taste in my mouth.

Q: Dis you really need to change their styles so dramatically just to suit your own taste? Also, you put too much emphasis on the details of their outfits right in the first few paragraphs. That's boring. A few brief descriptions would've been enough. Preferably descriptions that back up what they're doing. Like Marinette tapping the toes of her red boots in annoyance. Or someone else noticing the details of Adrien's pants. Focus more on the story than just how they look.

A: I know, I know.

Q: Wow, author is racist trash when talking about white women. Stories are still as bad as your writing. Also Marinette is half white and half Asian, so technically is just as white as she is Asian. Again, the author to this story is racist trash.

A: I know, I mean. I speak from a biracial stand point myself. Being born white mixed with black! I don't know anything about being bi-racial, nor the hardships of having dark skin but a white father in the early 2000's! God forbid I make a comment about the racial problem I face in my own stories! I am so sorry I offended you so dearly! The doors over there if you want! Next to the I don't give a fuck door! 😉

Q: Your writing has got to be some of the worst I have ever read with MLB stories. The rythem of the words just don't play or mesh well. After trying to read the first paragraphs, hoping you have improved, nothing really has changed. My 12 year daughter old can write ether (I am guessing better) then this

A: You let your 12 year old daughter write hardcore erotic fan-fiction? Cool! I mean my parents were really strict when it came to my up bringing. I mean, I didn't read an adult novel till I was 15, if your daughter can write an entire erotic story at the age of 12, then far be it from me to stop her creativity! But I'd be very concerned as a parent if she could.

Also, this is fanfiction! You are not going to find award nominated writing here all the time, some people are starting out and need support! Others work and work till they get better. Then, there are hatful people who can't write and feel in their hearts that they need to make another person feel so small just to give them some sort of glee. I am not pointing fingers, but you know who I am talking about!

Q: ZiaTheDiva

A: SHOUT OUT! HI!

Q: Interesting plot. Good humor and aimed to some of us who hold a sadistic side. (For some of us however it is a curse and we wish to be rid of it.) I look toward to more of the story.

A: I hear and all I can say is, the cursing will not end, but I will try to keep it at a low.

Q: Dark

A: First off, I am not typing that entire thing word for word! Secondly, I do hear you and I do see that Adrien is support of Marinette, but lets be for real…season three…

* * *

Kikkie:

Imma tell you a dark secret…this story was originally suppose to be the sequel dream of Marinette! Yep, this was suppose to be the sequel to What happens in Agreste Mansion, stays in the Agreste house! Although the dream was suppose to be Marinette's and her pushing Adrien down would have been more of an accident than on purpose. But, for stupid reason, I changed the plot and it became a two year journey I am sorry.

Will I make that so called story, I don't know.

A lot has happened to me these past years. I lost loved ones, I was abandon in my need of help, school was difficult and now I am trying to make it as a writor…so far that isn't getting me far! Its just been really hard kids, I hope you understand. I do love writing, it just in the world we live in, its hard to follow your dreams when you need so much to survive and live on without your depression destroying you.

Will I make a sequel to this? I don't know.

Till then, thank you for reading, wash your hands, and have a lovely day!


End file.
